A Rage to be tamed
by The three quarter demon
Summary: Tired of being treated like an animal, naruto leaves the village of the leaf and joins the every group that's targeting him.on his way back to the village 6yrs later he runs into an old friend.he returns to the village for her
1. reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I got bored and started with one thought then evolved into this story; enjoy.

"Let me see if I got all of what you've told me" Naruto said to Itachi, who had his Akatsuki cloak zipped up, his face in its usual serious look with his Sharingan activated, and black hair laid back in its normal fashion, as they sat at a fire "you killed your clan because the old man Hokage found out that the Uchiha clan was responsible for the Kyuubi attack."

"Yes," Itachi said looking at his pupil who was five foot ten, same blonde hair in its usual messy fashion, blue eyes, with three whiskers on each cheek, and his Akatsuki cloak open showing a fish net shirt and black pants.

"But you didn't kill duck ass because you didn't want to have a harem?"

"Sounds correct," with a dead serious look.

"Tobi's a horny boy," Tobi said as he appeared out of nowhere "Tobi would've gone for the harem" then disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

"Wow," Naruto said in shock as he shook his head "well" as he stood up "I'm behind schedule, so I'm gonna get going."

"That month again huh?"

"Ya," looking at the almost complete moon "I should be back in about a month."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry," as he zipped up his cloak "think about who I am."

"That's why I said don't do anything stupid."

"I'll act like I didn't hear that," as he walked away. _'Hinata-chan's birthday is the only reason I keep returning to the village'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the cool night _'she's also the only reason I haven't attacked the village.'_

In Konoha; "I'm sorry to have to send you on a mission Lady Hyuga," Tsunade said to Hinata who was dressed in her Hyuga clan robe and hair pulled back out of her face showing her white eyes "but I just got information that the Akatsuki have been spotted near the Land of Waves, and that one member had red chakra."

"You think it's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked without hesitation.

"It's possible," looking at the papers on her desk "and since every ninja I've sent after him has failed, and he won't strike you; I want you to go on a solo mission to retrieve him."

"I want to go get Naruto-kun and be reunited with him; but I have things here I need to take care of," thinking about her duties as the head of the Hyuga clan.

"I understand that you've been busy with the duties since your father was killed by Orochimaru," with a sigh "but if Naruto-san were to return without permission he'd be killed on sight; he must come back soon and willingly with you escorting him. Here" as she pulled out a pair of forearm guards that are linked together by chains "take this; it'll make it so that he won't be able to use chakra. I had these made not long after he left" handing the shackles to Hinata.

"I'll go get him," Hinata said as she took the shackles and left the room. _'After almost six years since he left'_ she thought as she headed to the Hyuga compound _'I've finally heard word about Naruto-kun, I just hope I can convince him to come back.'_

**Flashback:**

"Demon-brat; get lost" a restaurant owner shouted at Naruto as he threw a frying pan at him.

"You're not welcomed here!" another shouted as he threw a steak knife at him.

"Hey Naruto-san" the owner of Ichiraku Ramen Shop said as Naruto sat down at a chair "what happened" seeing the knot on his head and cut across his arm.

"The usual crap," Naruto said as he held the cut "can I get some ice?"

"Sure," as he put ice into a zip block and gave it to Naruto.

"Thanks" as he put the ice on his head.

"Lady Hinata," the owner said as he saw Hinata trying to hide "please come in, take a seat" as he pulled out a chair for her at the same table as Naruto.

"Umm" Hinata said shyly "thank you" taking the seat.

"What will you like to have" he asked her.

"Nothing big," keeping from making eye contact with Naruto "a small bowl of pork ramen please."

"Ok," turning from Hinata to Naruto "and the usual for you?"

"Yes please," still holding his cut and ice on his head.

"You should really go see a doctor about that cut," Hinata said to Naruto.

"They won't do anything;" looking at her surprised she was talking to him "they'll just call me Demon-brat and chase me out of the hospital."

"That's horrible," in shock.

"I don't care," as the owner handed him his bowl of ramen and chop sticks "one day; they'll regret that they didn't care for me."

"Why's that?" with curiosity.

"Because I'm going to become Hokage!"

"That's some goal," as she got her bowl and chop sticks.

**End flashback**.

'_Why he gave up on that dream'_ she thought as she packed for her mission _'I'll never know. But I can understand why he left; the villagers treated him like an animal for something he has no control over. When I found out before the Chunin Exams I was shocked; but it didn't change how I feel about him. I wanted to help him, but couldn't. He always ended up saving me or having to help me; but now I have a chance to save him and help him get the life he always wanted. I wandered around that night because I couldn't sleep…'_

**Flashback:**

"Naruto-kun" I said when I saw him wandering just as I was "what are you doing up?"

"I should ask you the same thing Hinata-san," Naruto said to me.

"I can't sleep," as I felt myself blush.

"You should really get back to your home," as he tried to walk away; that's when I saw the pack.

"Why are you carrying your pack?" I asked with concern.

"Because," turning back to me "I'm tired of this village treating me like an animal; I'm sick of doing everything I can to get respect and not even getting a bull shit thank you. I'm leaving; and I'm going to start over in a village that doesn't know who I am, or what's inside me."

"Naruto-kun," as I stepped closer to him "I've known about the Kyuubi that's sealed inside you" he looked at me in complete shock "but I don't care, I see you as another human, as someone that wants love, and I've always…" hesitantly.

"I've known you've been watching me," he said like it was obvious "I know that you tried to continue fighting Neji because you wanted me to notice you. I'm afraid though; that I'm the one that hasn't showed you the affection you deserve. But I'm not going to take you with me," predicting her next question "with the Akatsuki after me, and you being the heir to your clan; I can't put you in that kinda position."

"But," I said trying to convince him "I want you to be happy. To know love," as I hugged him "please stay."

"I can't," he said right as an explosion happened "Crap" taking a look back towards the explosion "I used too many paper bombs."

"You," in confusion "you blew up your…"

"Yes now I have to leave," as he removed my hands from around him "I'm sorry."

"Don't go" as he walked past me "I'll follow you if you go."

"Hinata-chan," as he appeared in front of me "I'm sorry" he kissed me on the lips.

"Wow," I said in shock right before I passed out. The next morning I woke up in my bed, I looked beside me and saw a rose with a note attached to it. I picked up the rose and read the note "until we meet again, Naruto."

**End flashback.**

Two days later, after Hinata left on her mission; "This looks like a good spot to set up camp for the night" Hinata said to herself as she set her pack down. Hinata is dressed in white pants that have a light blue strip down the sides, a light blue jacket with the Hyuga symbol on the back, her headband around her neck like always, her hair let down, which was cut off at the center of her back. "Who's there" she demanded to know when she heard a twig snap.

"You're from the leaf village?" she heard as a figure walked out from behind a tree.

"Yes," looking at the figure unable to see its face because of a straw hat that concealed the top half of his face while a cloak concealed the bottom half.

"You seem somewhat familiar" as the figure took a step out from the cover of the trees revealing his Akatsuki cloak.

"You're a member of the Akatsuki!" Hinata said in shock when she saw the cloak.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I've been ordered to bring back one member," as she took a defensive posture "I'll get information from you and carry out my mission."

"And who would that member be?"

"None of your business," as she charged at the person and landed a gentle fist hit directly into the person's shoulder.

"Nice hit," the person said with a tone that worried Hinata "I can tell you're a Hyuga, so I won't kill you" as he grabbed her hand and threw her across the clearing.

"You can tell I'm a Hyuga?" as she picked herself up.

"Yes," the person explained "I've fought against a few; so I know a gentle fist hit when I feel it, not to mention I can see the chakra veins at your eyes where you're keeping your Byakugan activated."

"Then I guess this won't be easy," as she took a defensive posture again.

"You really don't get it do you? I have no quarrel with the Hyuga clan so stay out of my way" trying to walk past her.

"I'm not letting you get to Konoha," blocking the person's path.

"Fine," shaking their head "but don't think I'm going to go easy on you" as the person flashed hand signs faster than she could keep up and was met by a water dragon jutsu. The person sent it towards her but missed as she spun around its head and came charging at the person. "Shadow clone jutsu," the person said as the person put his hands in one sign and clones appeared.

"Where did you learn that jutsu," Hinata demanded to know as she landed three hits into two clones and caused them to puff into smoke.

"I taught it to myself," as the person used the smoke to make a gen-jutsu. Hinata closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw the village in flames, with people screaming to get out of the gates but unable to move them due to seals placed on them by the Akatsuki, and in the distance she saw what appeared to be the Kyuubi destroying the Hokage tower.

"No," as she tried to move but found she was unable to because she was tied to a stump in the ground "this isn't real" she tried to tell herself as she looked at what was left of the Hokage tower with the Kyuubi towering over the ruins she saw a figure standing on the Kyuubi's head. When she looked more carefully she started to cry as she saw that it was Naruto, who was dressed in an Akatsuki cloak, leading the attack. "Naruto-kun" she shouted hoping that he'd hear her. When she shouted the person released the gen-jutsu and jumped back a few feet.

"That is what's to come," the person said "now" giving her one more chance "step aside or I won't be so kind next time."

"I won't let you" as she stood up and took a defensive posture yet again "attack the village I love."

"I tried to warn you" as the person charged at her with a kunai in his hand ready to strike and kill.

"Rotation" she said as the person got within striking distance and rotating quickly leaving a crater in the ground and knocking off the person's hat and opening the cloak.

"That was unexpected," the person laughed as he stood up "but then again; I shouldn't expect nothing less from the Hyuga clan."

"Don't under estimate me," Hinata said as she maintained her posture.

"Looks like I need to finish this quickly," the person said as he held out his hand and chakra started to spin in his palm "I normally wouldn't kill a Hyuga member, but if I don't get to the village by tomorrow night I'll miss my chance to see someone smile."

"That's the" she said in shock as the person charged at her "Rasengan!"

"Rasen…" right before he planted the Rasengan in her face and stopped when he saw her face "Hinata-chan?!"

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said in shock when she saw Naruto's face because of the light from the Rasengan.


	2. back in the village

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Just so I can clear something up; Naruto left after her convinced Tsunade to take the title Hokage. He is now eighteen.

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto said as he held his Rasengan six inched from her face.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said in shock as she looked past the Rasengan at Naruto's face.

"Why…" he asked in confusion as he pulled the Rasengan away from her and balled his fist up causing the Rasengan to implode and sent chakra everywhere "Why are you out here?"

"To…" in shock from what he did to the Rasengan "to get you."

"You shouldn't be out here," as he walked over and picked up his hat "you should be home with your father."

"I'm pleased to know you had nothing to do with it," looking at the ground.

"Nothing to do with what?"

"My father was killed by Orochimaru," looking at Naruto with her eyes full of sadness.

"I'm sorry," as he braced her with a hug "is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

"You can come back to the village with me," returning Naruto's hug "Lady Tsunade is giving you a chance to come back; but you need to come back with me or…" rubbing her head into Naruto's chest.

"I don't want to go back to the village," he said gently "but I'll return for you. What do I need to do?"

"Wear a pair of shackles Lady Tsunade gave me," looking up at Naruto with tears in her eyes "and not have any weapons on you."

"Ok," as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you," still holding him tightly.

"We need to set up camp for the night," as he managed to get out of Hinata's hug "I'll give you my weapons tonight," as he handed her his kunai bags, scrolls, and throwing stars.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" she asked him as she put his weapons and scrolls away.

"I killed Kisame and Itachi-sensei asked me to," as he laid down on the grass.

"You killed one of the seven swordsmen of the mist?"

"I've killed three," looking at her "but only cause I had to."

"Which three?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, and Raiga Kurosuki;" looking into the night sky "I didn't have much trouble with any of them" with a sigh "I was expecting the swordsmen of the mist to be powerful, but when you live in a world like this. You can't always get what you want."

"You need to wear these," Hinata said as she handed Naruto the shackles Tsunade gave her.

"But right now?" trying to get out of having to restrict his chakra.

"Well" biting her lip "it can wait till tomorrow when we're closer to the village."

"Thanks," looking back at Hinata "I guess you want to know about my travels."

"I'd like to," with a smile.

"Where to start?" scratching his head "I'll start when I joined the Akatsuki; after I killed Kisame; Itachi-sensei was in need of a pupil, so he asked me to join."

"But they're after the Jinchuuriki," Hinata said slightly angered "why would you join the ones that are after you?"

"After I joined I turned the group into bounty hunters, and protection squads;" looking at Hinata "but now that I'm "captured" they might target the Jinchuuriki" looking at the ground "but they won't succeed."

"How long till they'll know?"

"I told them I'd be back in about a month," with a smile "so after the month is over we'll have a week before they start targeting the Jinchuuriki."

"Then we should hurry and get back to the village," she said as she stood up quickly "the less time we spend out here the more time we'll have to locate the Jinchuuriki."

"I agree; I'll carry your pack" standing up and grabbing Hinata's pack "let's move" as they headed to the Konoha.

The next day around six in the afternoon; "You need to put the shackles on now, Naruto-kun" Hinata said as they stopped about five miles away from the main gate.

"Alright," as he put his hat on and held out his hands so Hinata could put the shackles on "this is going to be a long talk" as he thought about what might happen once he sees Tsunade.

"Don't worry," smiling as she tied a rope to the chains on the shackles "as long as you're with me nothing will happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about;" looking at Hinata from under his hat "it's you that I'm worried about. You're leading an Akatsuki member through Konoha; and don't forget, I'm hated by a lot of people."

"I'm the head of my clan now," with a smile "so no one will attack me."

"Ok" wanting to believe what she said "let's go."

Once they got to the main gate four ANBU were awaiting Hinata's return; "So you caught your target," one said "very impressive."

"And from the looks of it," the second said as he looked Hinata over "you didn't sustain any damage."

"What would you expect from Lady Hyuga," the third said as he bowed in respect to Hinata "she is the head of the Hyuga clan."

"We're here to escort you to Hokage-sama's office," the forth said.

"Thank you," Hinata said as she followed the ANBU through the village.

"These people look so surprised" Naruto whispered to Hinata "that you managed to catch an Akatsuki member."

"Well," Hinata said slightly embarrassed "many didn't think I would come back."

"Here we are," the first ANBU said as they approached the Hokage tower "not that far now."

"Thank you" Hinata said with a smile as the doors were opened for her and her captive.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as she opened the door to Tsunade's office "Lady Hyuga is back."

"That was faster than I was expecting," Tsunade said in shock as she looked up from her papers. Tsunade is wearing her usual outfit; white shirt with green pants and red high-heels, her hair pulled back in a pony tail, light brown eyes, and the diamond shaped seal on her forehead.

'_Wow,'_ Naruto thought _'the grandma is still using a gen-jutsu to hide her age.'_

"You sent Hinata-san on a mission?! Alone?!" Sakura asked Tsunade in shock and anger. Sakura is the same height as Hinata, her pink hair cut at mid-neck, hazel eyes, wearing a pink skirt, with black shorts under it, and pink shirt that was short enough to show her stomach.

"I know what I'm doing," Tsunade said to Sakura "besides, she's fine isn't she" looking at Hinata.

"But still," Sakura started to say in protest.

"I'm fine Sakura-san" Hinata said smiling "and I completed the mission."

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said in a serious tone "we'll talk after you're done with this meeting."

"Ugh," Tsunade moaned knowing that a lecture was coming.

"If you tell your ANBU punks to leave" Naruto said from under his hat "I'll talk with you face to face."

"Shut up you Akatsuki teme," the third ANBU said as he started to draw his sword.

"You really don't get that if I wanted to," Naruto laughed "I could escape from these shackles and kill all four of you; do you?"

"That's enough" Tsunade said to the ANBU "leave, I'll be fine."

"Yes Hokage-sama" the ANBU said as they walked out.

"Now that they're gone," Naruto said "Maim, if you don't mind" he said to Hinata "can you take these off so I can take off my cloak?"

"HINATA-SAN" Sakura said trying to stop her "don't!"

"I trust him," Tsunade said as Hinata took off the shackles.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he turned around and spun his cloak as he took it off and hung it on the coat rack "now, when you see my face," as he turned back and pointed at Sakura "don't make a big deal outa who I am."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Please remove your hat," Tsunade asked him.

"Now" Naruto said as he took off the hat "do you recognize me" looking at Sakura with his face.

"NARUTO?!!!!!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"What did I just tell you?" Naruto shouted at her as Hinata put the shackles back on.

"That's how she captured you," ignoring the fact that he's a member of the Akatsuki.

"Ya," as he sat down in the chair in front Tsunade's desk "now; I'm assuming that you have something to talk to me about" to Tsunade.

"Yes," leaning forward "you have been a member of the Akatsuki for almost six years now…"

"You Baka!" Sakura shouted as she punched Naruto in the face sending him flying across the room and smashing into the wall.

"What the heck was that for?!" Naruto demanded to know.

"You joined the group that's targeting you," as she cracked her knuckles as was about to punch him again "the group that's caused this village so much trouble, why" as she picked him up and was about to punch him again.

"I was asked by Itachi-sensei," as he broke free of Sakura's grip and landed one hit with his arms into her gut.

"Sasuke's brother?!" now pissed.

"If you want a fair fight," Naruto said as he put his arms out so Hinata could unlock them "I'm going to need these off."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Tsunade shouted and managed to shut them up "I asked Lady Hyuga to bring Naruto-san back because if he would've been gone for another year, he would've had a kill on sight order put on him."

"You're lying" Naruto said to her "you wanted me back because you missed me" with a goofy smile.

"Don't push your luck Naruto," Sakura said.

"You're the one that shouldn't push your luck," as he took a seat again "I have information that you need."

"That's another reason I wanted you back," Tsunade said as she rubbed her head almost as if she was getting a headache "you've been in the Akatsuki for almost six years; so you must have some sorta information to give us."

"Depends on what I'll get in return" leaning back in the chair.

"You haven't changed" Sakura said as she fought the urge to punch Naruto again.

"I can give you full pardon," Tsunade said "an apartment, and steady pay."

"What will my restrictions be?"

"You must keep the shackles on while in the village, you are to be in Lady Hyuga's care, and you can't have weapons on you at anytime other than a mission that requires them."

"Sounds like there's more," with a sigh.

"You will report all activities to me, you will take part in any events I tell you to, and you will report back to me, while you're in the village, every night."

"Ugh," Naruto moaned as he slammed his head into Tsunade's desk "why don't you just throw me into a cage?"

"The elders suggested that," Tsunade said.

"What the heck," as he stood up "but whatever, with me "captured" the Akatsuki will start to target the Jinchuuriki;" he pulled out a small book from his pocket "here's a list of known Jinchuuriki, the beast they have, and their location" he threw the book onto Tsunade's desk "I'll give you more when I feel like it" as he walked over to Hinata and they walked out.

"If I don't kill him" Tsunade said as her eye twitched "someone will."

"Still disrespectful," Sakura said as the door closed.

"Where would you like to eat Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto as they walked through the halls to leave the tower.

"Ichiraku Ramen Shop," without hesitation.

"Same old Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile.

At Ichiraku Ramen Shop; "What would you like to have Lady Hyuga?" the owner asked Hinata.

"A bowl of pork ramen," she answered.

"And for your strange friend" looking at Naruto who had his hat on covering his face.

"Large bowl of steak ramen" Naruto said.

"Ok," the owner said as he started cooking.

"Would you like to hear more of my travels, Hinata-chan" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sure," with a smile.

"After about a year," Naruto started.

"Hinata-san" they heard someone call out "there you are," a man said as he walked into the shop; he has a light blue jacket with fur along the hood, and green pants, with red triangles that are upside down under his brown eyes.

"Hey Kiba-san" Hinata said to him.

"Who's the strange guy" he whispered to Hinata and pointed at Naruto.

"You really don't know?" Hinata asked.

"Kiba-san" he heard Naruto say "BAD DOG" beat Kiba with a rolled up news paper.

"What the hell" Kiba shouted as he ran trying to stop getting hit by the news paper "Akamaru" he called out. A giant white dog appeared from nowhere and grabbed Naruto by his fish net shirt.

"Damn it Kiba-san," Naruto said as he fought to get away from the dog "you still can't take a joke!"

"Naruto?!" Kiba asked in shock.

"Ya, now can you tell Akamaru to let me down" as he gave up fighting the dog.

"Akamaru, you can put him down," Kiba said as he petted Akamaru.

"Thank you," he sniffed the air "ramen is ready" he ran back into the shop and sat down next to Hinata.

"Same old Naruto," Kiba said shaking his head.

"So like I was saying," Naruto said to Hinata as they got their ramen "a year after I left, I was able to use three tails. I killed Kisame with only one" as he took a bite of ramen "I learned the fighting styles from everyone in the group, and I forced them to become a bounty hunter and protection unit."

"Why'd they agree?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Well" Naruto said scratching his head "when I could fight the leader of the group on equal ground… I guess you can say fear."

"That does sound like a good reason," as she finished her bowl of ramen "I'm glad you decided to come back with me" as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

'_Normally she blushes and passes out if I just touch her'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata _'she's changed a lot. I just hope I haven't changed too much to be with her.'_

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked Naruto seeing something was on his mind.

"Nothing," with a smile as he kissed her forehead "nothing at all." Right as he lifted his head from kissing Hinata's forehead she blushed and passed out into Naruto's arms. _'Then again'_ he thought to himself _'some things never change.'_

"Hinata-chan" Hinata heard as she started to wake up "Hinata-chan" she opened her eyes seeing Naruto and the owner of the shop over her "thank god you're ok," Naruto said with a sigh.

"What happened" Hinata asked as she sat up.

"You passed out," Naruto said as he scratched the side of his face "it was my fault; sorry."

"It's ok Naruto-kun" as she got up.

"Hard to believe you're finally back Naruto-san" the owner said "I last saw you after you returned with Lady Tsunade."

"Ya," thinking about where all he's been.

"We should get back to the compound" Hinata said to Naruto "we'll see you around" they started to leave when she remembered "sorry, how much do we owe you?"

"Nothing," the shop owner said "Naruto-san paid for it."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said wanting to get going "it's getting late."

"Right," as she walked off with Naruto.

"So," Naruto asked as they walked to the Hyuga compound "where will I be staying?"

"They didn't rebuild the apartment after you blew it up," pointing at an old building that used to be Naruto's apartment "so I guess you can stay at the Hyuga compound with me."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," as he felt a strange hatred directed at him as they walked past restaurants and houses.

"You'll be fine," starting to insist "you can have the room next to mine."

"Ok," remembering he's under Hinata's care "but if anything happens I'll need you to take off these shackles."

"That's no problem," with a smile.

"How long does this chain get" as he expanded his arms and the chain didn't tug with resistance, but more chain links seemed to add on to it.

"That's cool" Hinata said looking at the chain as Naruto expanded and retracted his arms and the chain seemed to adjust to the length it needed to be.

"It's been a while since I was here," looking at the swing outside the academy where they went to learn how to be ninjas.

"Yes," Hinata agreed looking at the door "that was seven almost eight years ago."

"Ya," in a sad tone "I remember that many parents were saying it was good that I failed the exam to get outa the academy. And that they couldn't image what "the Demon-brat" would do if I ever got true ninja training."

"I'm sorry," as she hugged Naruto gently "let's keep walking; you don't need to be having flashbacks like those."

"Ya," still in a sad tone as he returned her hug and they continued walking to the compound.

When they got to the compound it wasn't exactly the quiet welcome home Hinata was expecting; "You brought that Demon-brat HERE!!" Naruto heard in the other room as he sat alone unable to do anything without making it harder on Hinata.

"He isn't a Demon-brat," he heard Hinata say to the clan "he's Naruto Uzumaki, and deserves to be treated with respect."

"He's a brat that likes to pull pranks on everyone," from another Hyuga.

"That was before Iruka-sensei talked with him as an equal," he heard Hinata saying "even the third Hokage looked at him as another human being; not like he's a demon."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," two Hyuga said at the same time.

"That doesn't make him the Kyuubi;" he heard Hinata argue "just because he has the Kyuubi in him doesn't mean he's a demon. Itachi Uchiha killed the entire Uchiha clan; does that make Sasuke Uchiha a murder?"

"No," several Hyuga answered in shame.

"I rest my case;" Hinata said "he's staying here. And he is to be treated with respect."

"Yes Lady Hyuga," all the Hyuga said at once.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she walked into the room Naruto was waiting in "it's settled, you're staying here with me."

"It didn't sound like they were too happy about it," looking at Hinata with sadness.

"They don't know you like I do," offering Naruto a hand up "they've let prejudges get the better of them."

"There seems to be a lot of that here in the leaf village," as he took Hinata's hand up "I'm already starting to regret coming back."

"Don't think like that," as she lead Naruto to his room "this is your room" as she opened the door to a large room which had a single sized bed, a dresser, a mirror, and two open walls.

"Thanks," as he walked into the room and sat on the bed "I'll see you in the morning."

"If you need anything I'm right next door," as she closed the door and walked to her room.

"Why didn't I think this through;" Naruto asked himself "I'm normally not this careless. I guess it's too late to second guess" looking at the empty walls "I can use this wall for a mount for my trophies" with a smile thinking about his travels and victories.

In the morning; "Lady Hinata," Hinata heard as someone pounded on her door "Lady Hinata, the Demon-brat is missing!!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING HIM THAT?!" she shouted as she answered the door.

"There's more," the Hyuga said "your sister is missing."

"Hanabi-chan," in shock as she ran to Hanabi's room and threw the door open to see it empty "fan out see if you can find her."

"I think you can relax," Neji said pointing out the window "they're out there." Neji is five foot seven, his hair down his back stopping at his waist, he's wearing a white Hyuga robe, with his curse mark visible; an X in the center of his forehead with a line on each side of it.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called out to Naruto.

"Ya," Naruto side as he set Hanabi down "what's up."

"Come on" Hanabi said in disappointment "we're still playing." Hanabi is five foot even, her hair like Hinata's, and in a Hyuga robe.

"Sorry, Hanabi-san" Naruto said with a smile "your sister wants me right now."

"You gave us a scare," Hinata said to Naruto when he walked into the building.

"How," in confusion "I wasn't even off the grounds; besides" as he held up his forearms "with these on I can't really do much."

"Then" Hinata said looking from Naruto to the other clan members "you guys owe Naruto-kun an apology."

"Am I missing something?" still confused.

"We jumped to the conclusion that" one member started to say "because Hanabi-chan wasn't in her room and you weren't in your room either; that you kidnapped her."

"You thought I did WHAT" as a tick mark appeared on his forehead "DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID!! OR DO YOU JUST THINK I'M SOME DEMON!!!!!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said trying to calm him down "please clam down; they don't know you well enough yet and…"

"THINK I'M THE KYUUBI?!" Naruto shouted cutting her off at mid-sentence "THAT I'D JUST KIDNAP SOMEONE THAT'S RELATED TO SOMEONE I TRUST AND ADORE?!"

"We're sorry," the members said as they got onto the ground and put their heads on the floor "please forgive us."

"I'm going for a walk," Naruto said as he walked out of the room and left the compound.

"I never held a grudge against him for what he did during the Chunin Exams to me" Neji said looking at Hinata "because I had it coming. Naruto-san wasn't the type of guy to stay mad at someone for very long, so give him till dinner, I'm sure he'll be calmed down by then."

"I fear it might not be that easy" Hinata said as she watched Naruto leave the grounds "like he said; he has the Kyuubi in him, and many people in the village hate him for that reason. They attacked him, threw him out of their restaurants, even the hospital wouldn't treat him. The amount of rage he has in him because of what this village has done isn't the amount of rage any human should have, I just hope it can be tamed before it blinds him."

"Why did Naruto-kun leave" Hanabi asked as she tugged at Hinata's robe.

"He's just going for a walk," trying to keep Hanabi calm.

With Naruto; "I'm really hating the decision to come back" as he sat on the porch of the destroyed building that used to be his apartment "I was at peace when I was away from here," thinking back to how the people treated him as an equal in other towns and villages "the Akatsuki knew I'm a Jinchuuriki but still agreed to let me join instead of killing me; Itachi-sensei helped me learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra and be able to keep the demon cloak under my control. The only reason I really came back was for Hinata-chan; but I'm starting to think that was a very bad idea."

"Naruto-san" he heard below him "what are you doing in that old building?"

'_Great'_ Naruto thought to himself _'Sakura-san, that's one headache I don't need.'_

"Are you going to answer my question or just stare into space?" Sakura asked him.

"This used to be my apartment before I left," Naruto said quietly "Sakura-san, I need to know something."

"What?"

"How many people know I joined the Akatsuki?"

"Not many," counting on her fingers to make sure she remembered correctly "six."

"That's good," with a sigh "I hope no one else will find out; I have enough problems from the villagers already."

"When I found out that you're a Jinchuuriki" Sakura said "I felt bad for treating you how I did back in the academy, and on missions. Always fussing at you about screwing up, yelling at you for trying to help, and when we went to the land of waves, on our first mission, I was ready to kill you for almost making us turn back because of the poison that you were hit with."

"You didn't know then," Naruto said as he stood up "besides; your threats then were nothing compared to what actually happened to me by just the villagers" holding his are where he got cut with a steak knife back when he first met Hinata.

"I just wanted to say," Sakura started to say trying to fight her pride "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Naruto said as he jumped down "you remember how Zabuza got away" with a slight laugh.

"Ya," remembering what happened "that Haku guy gave his life so that Zabuza could make a run for it."

"Well," looking Sakura in the eyes "I found him; and killed him."

"Why?"

"He recognized me and tried to attack Itachi-sensei," eyes filling with regret "because I was near him, because he was training the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Hard to believe that he was able to figure that out with just one fight against me."

"It must be hard being a Jinchuuriki."

"You have no idea," as he walked away. _'Damn, almost started crying;'_ he thought as he wiped his face as secretly as possible _'people always fear what they don't understand. If more people would've tried to understand me better, I might not have left.'_

About an hour later; "I can't believe it's still here" Naruto said as he took his usual secret route to an underground waterfall "after six years" looking at the carvings in the wall he made, which were now barely visible "I remember sitting here for hours trying to think of a cool Hokage title for myself" running his hand along the walls "coming here just so I could be alone, and away from harm" as he sat underneath the waterfall "and after every mission, no matter how big, coming here and trying to increase my chakra" as he leaned his head back and let the waterfall soak his head "just as I remember it," smiling "just as quiet, just as peaceful, just as cool" leaning back into the waterfall letting himself get soaked from head to toe. Just as he got comfortable the tavern shook, "what the fuck" he asked himself looking around seeing that the tavern was fine and the shaking was coming from elsewhere "That's bull shit" as he got up out of the water "they put a training ground right above this place!" Naruto got out of the tavern and found the area right above the waterfall "Are you two complete morons?" he shouted to two figures that were locked together in combat. One about five foot ten, with silver-like hair; the other about five foot six with raven black hair.

"Huh," the silver haired one said looking over to Naruto "where have I seen that guy before?"

"In a village on a mission?" the raven haired one suggested.

"No, somewhere else."

"Are you two even listening to me?" Naruto said as he walked closer to the two.

"Could it be?" the raven haired one asked.

"Naruto-san" the silver haired one said "it's been a while."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Wow," Kakashi said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "you've gotten taller." Kakashi hasn't changed much if at all, he has his hair spiked up by his headband which is covering his Sharingan left eye, standard blue one piece outfit with the green Jonin vest over it.

"Then this must be," looking from Kakashi to the raven haired one "Sasuke?"

"Where've you been you Baka?" Sasuke is wearing his black outfit, which has the Uchiha fan on the back, elbow guards, with his left arm wrapped in a bandage, his headband on his forehead, and onyx eyes.

"None of your damn business," not wanting to tell him "you don't see me asking you stupid questions do you?"

"What brings you up here?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"You're training right above an underground waterfall," looking back at Kakashi "I'd appreciate it if you'd move your fight to a different location."

"Oh," in shock that there's a waterfall underneath their feet "sorry; we'll move the training back to training ground seven."

"Thanks," as he started to walk off.

"Naruto" he heard Sasuke said "you up for a sparring match?"

"Can't" holding up his forearms "damn shackles cut off my chakra."

"Why does he need shackles?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"It's complicated."

"Huh" Naruto heard a hawk above him then land in front of him "what the…" seeing something tied to its leg "great, grandma Tsunade wants me" as he read the message.


	3. a new cell

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"You want to see me" Naruto asked Tsunade as he walked into her office.

"Yes," as she signaled her guards to leave "because you were gone for so long we already replaced you in your old cell."

"So I have no cell?" as he shook his head "where am I going to be then?"

"I'm thinking about putting you in the same cell as Kiba-san and Shino-san," looking at a file "because Hinata-san is the head of her clan now, she can't go on any dangerous missions."

"I'd rather be solo," with a serious look.

"You're still a Genin."

"WHAT?!"

"According to my paper work," looking at Naruto's file "you didn't get the promotion."

"But I beat Neji during the Chunin Exams!"

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"Damn it, so what now?"

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as she barged into the office "an intruder is just outside of the gates, it's an Akatsuki member."

"Why are you looking at me?" Naruto asked Tsunade who was staring at him with an evil look.

"Let's take care of this," Tsunade said as she got up and unlocked the shackles from Naruto's forearms.

"Finally," Naruto said as he rubbed where the shackles were "I'm going to need my cloak and hat," to Shizune who got them for Naruto "thanks," as he turned the cloak inside out until they got to the main gate.

Once they got to the gate they were met by Sakura who ordered the guards to start a drill evacuation; "He hasn't moved since they spotted him," Sakura told them.

"I'll go talk to him," Naruto said as he turned his cloak right side out and put it on.

"Get him to believe that you've infiltrated the village and are under cover," Tsunade said as Naruto jumped down and greeted the person.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the person "trying to blow my cover, or just being a complete moron?"

"That's no way to greet your sensei" the person said as he took off his hat showing his face.

"Itachi-sensei?!" Naruto asked in shock "wha… what are you doing here?"

"I saw you came back with that Hyuga girl and figured" with what appeared to be a smile "I'd turn in my pass of pardon," as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll and showed it to Naruto.

"He's cool" Naruto shouted to Tsunade and Sakura "come on down."

"You actually came back" Itachi asked with a slight laugh "why?"

"Hinata-chan," with a serious look "that's the only reason."

"I can understand," Itachi said as Tsunade and Sakura walked up to the two.

"ITACHI?!" Sakura shouted in shock "you have some nerve showing your face here after what you did!"

"Relax Sakura" Naruto said to her "he has a pass of pardon. He'll explain why he had to do what he did."

"Like Naruto said" Itachi said as she handed Tsunade his pass of pardon "I had no choice; the Uchiha clan was behind the Kyuubi attack and was trying to take over the village. They were in the process of planning another attack when I got the order to kill them."

"This is real" Tsunade said as she looked over the pass of pardon "nothing about this is fake."

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked.

"The center part of the scroll has a unique signature that the third Hokage put into it," handing it to Sakura "his own chakra, something that can't be faked."

"I still don't trust him."

"I'm not asking you to trust me;" Itachi said "I'm asking for a place to settle down in."

"Sakura" Tsunade said "please escort Uchiha-san to the Uchiha compound."

"What, that old place?"

"It's his home," in a serious tone "now do it."

"Yes maim" with a sigh "follow me."

"Naruto" Tsunade said "you can keep the shackles off for the rest of the day; as a test, but tonight when you report back to me, they're going back on."

"Ok," as he followed Itachi and Sakura.

They were about to the compound when they heard "Naruto Uzumaki!" as a puff of smoke appeared in front of them and a boy that looked in his mid-teens, with brown hair that was laid down over his head band with the leaf village symbol on it, with onyx eyes, gray long sleeve shirt charcoal colored pants and a long blue scarf around his neck; "Sexy Jutsu" the boy said as he transformed into a hot naked woman; causing Itachi to be blown back by a nose bleed, and Sakura's eye twitched as she balled up her fist.

"Who is this kid?" Naruto asked, unaffected by the jutsu, pointing at the boy.

"Konohamaru" Sakura said as she punched the boy in the face sending him flying into a fence.

"That's Konohamaru?" in confusion "I guess I have been gone for too long."

"You don't remember me?" Konohamaru asked as he got up from what was left of the fence.

"I remember teaching you that jutsu," he said scratching his face "but I didn't recognize you."

"You can't be serious!" in shock.

"One thing about that jutsu," looking at Konohamaru "don't use it anymore."

"WHAT?!" in further shock than before.

"It's childish, immature, and only good if you use a shadow clone to attack the person you use it on while their dazed."

'_He's grown up,'_ Sakura thought _'I guess being away from the village helped him mature.'_

"I'll teach you a real jutsu when I get done with this," as he picked up his unconscious sensei and continued to follow Sakura to the compound.

When they got to the compound; "Itachi-sensei" Naruto said as he smacked Itachi in the face a couple times to wake him up "Itachi-sensei, wake up" right as Itachi was opening his eyes he was greeted by a ice cold bucket of water on his face.

"What was that for?!" he shouted at Naruto.

"Well with you being sick and after that nose bleed you got," as he put the bucket down "I was making sure you weren't dead."

"You're sick Itachi-san?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Yes," as he stood up and smacked Naruto upside the head "I've been keeping the illness from killing me so Sasuke-kun can as he got stronger."

"Would you like me to heal you?"

"If you can," as he sat down in front of Sakura "I'd appreciate it."

"Ok," as she made some hand signs and her hands glowed green "this might sting a little" as she placed her hands on Itachi's back and healed him.

"Tsunade-sama must be a great sensei for you," Itachi said as he was being healed.

"She's taught me almost everything she knows about medical jutsu," still focused on healing him "she's also taught me other fighting styles as well."

"That's amazing Sakura" Naruto said watching the green glow "how much longer?"

"Not much," as she lifted one hand and put it on Itachi's forehead.

"Thank you for doing this for me," Itachi said to Sakura.

"There you go" as her hands stopped glowing "that should be it."

"Thank you Sakura," Naruto said "now he won't die because of a sickness" with a goofy smile.

"I should get going" Sakura said as she walked towards the Hokage tower.

"I should go back to the Hyuga compound," Naruto said as he crossed his hands over his shoulders and walked away.

"It's been so long since I've been here" Itachi said looking at the Uchiha compound "it's been cleaned up" walking through the streets of the compound "I should put this Akatsuki cloak up now" as he took off the cloak and walked to the main building of the compound.

At the Hyuga compound; "Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he entered her room "Hinata-chan?"

"One minute," he heard from the bathroom in her room "sorry I was taking a shower" as she walked out as she put her robe on "Naruto-kun" as she finished covering herself and turned a deep red.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he turned around and turned red right as he saw her breasts "I should've waited outside."

"Please wait outside for me," as she pushed Naruto out of her room and closed the door.

'_Wasn't expecting that'_ Naruto thought as he scratched his face still red _'I have a feeling that she's going to ask how much did I see. But it was a nice sight'_ thinking about how much of her breast he saw.

Five minutes later Hinata came out of her room fully dressed in the same outfit that she wore when she went to get Naruto; "So," Hinata asked quietly still red "how much did you see?"

"I wasn't paying that much attention," Naruto answered just as quiet and still slightly red "you have nice curves though," looking from her to the ground. This made Hinata turn a deeper red.

"Th… thank you" she said embarrassed that he saw enough to be able to make that statement.

"I wanted to tell you that Itachi-sensei is back in the village," still looking at the ground "he has a pass of pardon, and has explained why he had to do what he did."

"Ok," not really paying attention because she was still embarrassed.

"Tsunade is letting me keep my shackles off for the day" as he hugged Hinata "but I need to have them put back on after dinner."

"That's good," starting to snap out of her embarrassment "what would you like to do?"

"I'd like to show you an underground waterfall" as he stopped hugging her and looked her in the eyes.

"Where?" with curiosity.

"It's a secret," as he took her hand gently and lead her out of the building.

"You won't blind fold me will you?" in a joking tone.

"No," with a slight laugh "I trust you to keep it secret" as they walked off the grounds.

"How much further?" Hinata asked as Naruto lead her through brush.

"The entrance is right here," he answered as he showed her a small opening at the base of a cliff "careful it gets slick right through here" as he helped Hinata down from the opening.

"It's beautiful," she said as she looked at the waterfall; which started about fifty feet up, came down in an even layer, and crashed into the pool of water at its base.

"I used to come here to get away from everyone," as he hugged her from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder "but it's not as beautiful as you."

"I'm not beautiful," blushing.

"You're being modest" as he rubbed his cheek against hers "you are beautiful."

"You like making me blush don't you," as she turned around and looked at Naruto.

"I like telling you the truth," with a gentle look in his eyes.

"I think you're just saying that to suck up for having walked off this morning," still blushed.

"I'm not sucking up" as he put one hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb "I'm being completely honest."

"You're eyes are backing up your words" as she rubbed her head against his hand.

"I wouldn't lie to you Hinata-chan;" still in a gentle tone "I love you."

"I love you too," looking him in the eyes. Naruto leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he looked away from her "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she put her hand on his face "I liked it."

"You mean it?" in shock that she didn't pass out.

"Of course;" as she hugged him tightly "I really missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you too," returning her hug "I won't leave you again."

In the Hokage tower; "Why'd you let Naruto go without putting the shackles back on him?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"I think if we give him a little leeway he'll be more complainant and give us information on the Akatsuki" Tsunade said looking up from her desk.

"But now Itachi Uchiha's back;" as she took a seat "I'm sure Itachi's going to be more complainant than Naruto will be."

"Why do you say that?" with curiosity.

"He joined them by choice and has been with them longer than Naruto," she explained "just so he could gather information on them."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Not directly, but it's implied."

"We can't just assume things like that," as she rested her chin on her hands "Naruto returned by choice; but it was the choice to be with Lady Hyuga. Itachi-san returned so he could settle down, not give us information; and don't forget he's former ANBU so he can take any interrogation we throw at him."

"Good point," with a sigh "how do you think Sasuke-kun is going to react when he finds out his brother is back in the village?"

"I didn't think about that," with wide eyes.

"Lady Tsunade" they heard as the door opened and an old man walked in; he has long white hair, brown eyes, a green shirt and pants, red lines leading from his eyes down his face and a metal headband.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"I heard Naruto was back," Jiraiya said "I was wondering where he is."

"He's in Lady Hyuga's care," shaking her head "other than that I don't know."

"We've gotten several complaints against you for peeping" Sakura said giving Jiraiya a death glare.

"Uh…" he said right before he vanished just as fast as he does when he gets spotted in the oscine.

With Naruto and Konohamaru; "What's with the happy face?" Konohamaru asked Naruto as he walked up to him with a bag in his hand.

"No reason," Naruto answered still smiling "no reason at all."

"Whatever," knowing something happened "you gonna teach me that jutsu now or what?"

"Ya," as he set down a bag of water balloons "using only your chakra, pop a water balloon."

"What?" confused.

"Make your chakra pop these balloons," as he picked one up and demonstrated. The water balloon started to swirl and then it looked like something was bouncing around on the inside then popped.

"That was cool," with excitement.

"Now you do it," as he walked off still smiling "I'll be back in about an hour."

"If I didn't know any better," Konohamaru said to himself "I'd say he got laid."

At the Hyuga compound; "Naruto-kun" Hanabi said as she jumped onto Naruto's back "where've you been?"

"I had to take care of a few things," as he set her down "you want to see a cool jutsu?"

"YA" with excitement.

"Alright," as he opened the door to his room stepped in, found a scroll he kept from Hinata, bit his thumb causing it to bleed, smeared it onto the inside of the scroll, and did a bunch of hand signs "summoning jutsu" a giant foot locker appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Cool," Hanabi said looking at the foot locker.

"I collected these on my travels" as he opened up the foot locker and pulled out Zabuza's, Kisame's, and Raiga's swords and hung them on the wall.

"Naruto-kun," he heard from the door "I thought you gave me all your scrolls."

"Sorry Hinata-chan" as he turned around "because this one just held my foot locker I didn't think it was important to give to you."

"Please put the foot locker away and give me the scroll so you don't get into trouble" as she stepped into the room and saw the four swords "you might want to put those back up too."

"Ya," remembering the conditions he was given in order to stay in the village "forgot about that" as he put the swords back into the foot locker.

"What's that ring Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked pointing at his Akatsuki ring on his right ring finger; which has the Japanese symbol for south where the gem should be.

"Nothing," as he took it off and set it in the foot locker and made it disappear back into the scroll "sorry I forgot to give it to you Hinata-chan" as he handed Hinata the scroll.

"It's ok," as she took the scroll "are there any more things you need to give me?"

"Uh," as he pated himself to make sure all his pockets were empty "nothing else."

"Naruto-kun," Hanabi asked "can we play now?"

"I can't be too long," as he picked up Hanabi "I have to be somewhere in about forty five minutes."

"Yay," as Naruto picked her up.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

"I'm teaching Konohamaru the Rasengan," as he carried Hanabi on his shoulders outside.

"Try to be back in time for dinner," Hinata said to him as he turned the corner. _'I'm sounding like a mother now'_ she thought to herself as she shook her head.

Forty five minutes later, with Konohamaru; "How's it coming along?" Naruto asked Konohamaru, who was dead tired from chakra depletion.

"I almost have it," as he picked up the same balloon that Naruto handed him an hour ago and tried again. The balloon spun like Naruto showed him, but then stopped spinning and didn't do anything else. "Damn it," as he fell to the ground.

"You're pushing yourself too hard," shaking his head as he picked up Konohamaru and leaned him against a tree "you need to focus your chakra to one point on your hand" as he started to explain it "then from there…"

"I found you Naruto-kun" Hanabi said as she jumped from a tree and landed on Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan" Naruto said as he picked himself up off the ground "you didn't have to jump on me."

"But you said to act like I was tracking you," as she stood up.

"Good point," remembering he said that.

"Then from there what?" Konohamaru asked still against the tree.

"You need to make your chakra spin …"

"I already know that part."

"In several directions at once," Naruto finished "the Rasengan is like a typhoon, which has winds that go every which way. So you need to have your chakra acting like a typhoon."

"How do I do that?"

"Try to see if you can get more than one chakra strand following from your palm at once," as he showed Konohamaru again "this way you can get the chakra spinning how you need it to."

"It's getting late Naruto-kun" Hanabi said as she tugged at his pants "Hinata-chan will be mad if we're late for dinner."

"We need to get going Konohamaru," Naruto said as he started to walk off "wait" looking at Konohamaru in his current state "you can't really move can you?"

"Not really," with a slight laugh.

"Ok," as he helped him up and carried him "I'll get you home then head back to the compound."

"Thanks," as they headed to his house.

At the Hyuga compound; "You're just in time," Hinata said as Naruto and Hanabi walked in "dinner's just about ready."

"Ok," Naruto said as he sat down at the table "where's the rest of the Hyuga clan?"

"They said they'd eat later," not looking away from the food she was cooking.

"They said they didn't want to eat with you," Neji said as he took a seat across from Naruto.

"Neji-kun," Hinata said with a hint of anger.

"I'm only telling him the truth," as he poured himself a cup of milk.

"Figures," Naruto said in an almost sad tone as he looked at his plate with eyes full of sadness.

"Sorry," Neji said just now connecting the dots "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it," pouring himself a cup of milk too.

"After dinner are you going to Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Ya," looking at Hinata "I have to get those shackles put back on."

"Lady Hyuga," a Hyuga said as he entered the room "Sasuke Uchiha is here to see Naruto-san" with a slightly confused look.

"What does he want now," Naruto asked himself as he got up and went to the front of the compound where Sasuke was waiting for him. "What do you want?" in a serious tone.

"For some reason my brother is back in the village" with an angry tone "he says he was training you for the past six years."

"Ya," with slight concern "what about it?"

"HOW THE HELL COULD HE OF TRAINED YOU IF HE WAS APART OF THE AKATSUKI?"

"You're wasting my time," Naruto said as he turned around trying to head back inside.

"Don't turn your back on me," he shouted this cause several Hyuga to look outside and see what was going on "you joined them didn't you?"

"So what," as he turned back and faced Sasuke "they treated me as an equal; which is all I've ever wanted here in the village, but I was just called the Demon-brat and ran me outa stores, restaurants, and so on."

"You knew where he was and didn't tell me," he activated his Sharingan, all three prongs showing "I could've killed him. You knew what he did to my clan, but you still joined him?"

"He did that to your clan because he had no choice," keeping a level head "so instead of yelling at me about it, go talk to him about it. Let him tell you why he had to do it, why he let you live, why he's back in the village, and why he isn't a part of the Akatsuki anymore."

"After I'm done here with you," in a serious tone "I'll take care of him."

"You won't be able to hit me," showing his forearms "I don't have the shackles on right now."

"We'll see about that," as he started to do hand signs for the fire ball jutsu, but was stopped by Naruto with a Rock Lee style kick in the jaw that sent him into the air then a kick to the gut which landed him into the ground.

"Now if you want; we can continue your ass kicking," as he landed on the ground gently "and you'll end up in the hospital. Or you can leave, go talk to Itachi-sensei like a sensible human being and figure out the truth."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she stepped outside "that's enough; Sasuke-san, leave or I will have ANBU arrest you for assault."

"Yes Lady Hyuga," as he picked himself up off the ground and left.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he walked back into the building with her "I did what I could to keep from having a full scale fight here on your compound."

"I know," looking at Naruto with a gentle smile "that's why I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks," with a smile back "I don't think Itachi thought his return to the village through" remembering how it took himself mere seconds to decide to come back "then again nether did I."

"What was that all about?" Neji asked as Naruto and Hinata entered the room again.

"Nothing," Naruto lied.

"Then why did I hear something about the Akatsuki?"

"Itachi Uchiha is back in the village," Naruto said realizing he wouldn't be able to get out of this "and Sasuke thinks I knew something about it."

"Ok," dropping the subject.

After dinner; "I'll help clean up," Naruto said as he took plates to the sink "then go see Tsunade and get those shackles put back on."

"You can go now," Hinata said "Hanabi-chan and I have it."

"You sure?"

"Ya," Hanabi turned on warm water and started to wash a plate.

"Thanks" as he rubbed Hanabi's head and kissed Hinata on the forehead "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Ok," Hinata said blushing.

"There are times where he is just impossible to figure out" Neji said to Hinata as Naruto left.

"How so?"

"He beat me in the Chunin Exams, I beat Lee, but he lost to Lee," he said "he disappears one night, then reappears right outa the blue; but the two of you together" looking at Hinata who was still blushed "are even harder to figure out."

"I don't know what you mean" not looking up from cleaning plates.

"Six years ago you where basically stalking him, now that he's back you two are a few steps below being all over each other;" shaking his head "he knew you liked him back then and didn't say anything, and now that he's back he's kissing you every chance he gets."

"He's grown up," still doing dishes.

"He's not the only one," as he left the room.

"He has a point Hinata-chan" Hanabi said with a laugh "Naruto-kun seemed to be thinking of you a lot earlier."

"I'm sure," blushing as she thought about what happened in the tavern.

At the Hokage tower; "I'm here grandma Tsunade," Naruto said as he walked into her office.

"You Baka," Sakura said as she punched him right as he stepped into the room "you no more get back and you start a fight with Sasuke-kun?!"

"He's the one that started it," Naruto said as he rubbed his face where Sakura punched him "ask any Hyuga at the compound."

"Will you two quit arguing like siblings?" Tsunade shouted as she rubbed her head almost as if she was having a headache already.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade" Sakura said.

"I'm here to report back to you and get those stupid shackles so I don't have to leave," Naruto said as he approached the desk "I told Hinata-chan I wouldn't be long so if you don't mind" holding out his arms waiting for Tsunade to put the shackles on.

"It seems that I've lost them" she said with a smile as she used her left leg to push a desk drawer close "so it's not on your head for not having them on. I wanted you to come here so we can talk about your cell arrangements."

"Do I really need to be in a cell," as he took a seat "I mean I was trained by each member of the Akatsuki; so I'm easily ANBU level."

"You're still a Genin," Tsunade said with a sigh "you have to be in a cell. If you want Itachi can be your sensei, and two Jinchuuriki have showed up here in the past six years seeking shelter from the Akatsuki."

"I'd appreciate that," with a sigh of relief "which two Jinchuuriki?"

"Killer Bee from Kumogakure," she said.

"I know him," Naruto said with a smile "he taught me how to control the demon cloak. He's an interesting person; he said something about wanting to be a rapper."

"He became a rapper," Tsunade said as she showed Naruto a CD.

"That's awesome," with a smile "he followed through with his dream."

"And the other Jinchuuriki is Yugito Nii from Kumogakure."

"I haven't met her," scratching his head trying to remember how he figured out her whereabouts.

"They'll meet you in the morning," Tsunade said "you may go now."

"Ok," Naruto said as he left.

At the Uchiha compound; "You want me to do what?" Itachi asked Tsunade in a slightly confused tone.

"Act as a sensei for Naruto and his cell," Tsunade said "it's the only way I could get him to join a cell."

"But why me," in a serious tone.

"Because you're a former Akatsuki member" looking at him with a serious face "and his cell is made up of Jinchuuriki."

"And with us out of the Akatsuki," he guessed "it's only a matter of time before they start targeting the Jinchuuriki."

"That and," she added "the other two Jinchuuriki need to learn how to fight the Akatsuki."

"Fine," with a sigh "I'll do it."

"Thank you; you can meet them tomorrow morning at training ground twelve."

"Alright."

The next morning; "I thought Lady Tsunade said they'd be here by now" Yugito said to Killer Bee. Yugito is five foot seven, with brown eyes, blonde hair that's pulled back in a pony tail; she wears a purple long t-shirt that has black from the shoulders up, her arms are wrapped in bandages, black bike gloves on her hands, and black pants, her hand band around her forehead.

"Don't worry," Killer Bee said to her "they'll be here." Killer Bee is a six foot two black man, has a white head band around his forehead, black sunglasses, a tattoo of bull horns on his left cheek, on his right shoulder is a tattoo of the Japanese symbol for iron, two swords across his right shoulder three across his left, white hair, green pants, and is shirtless; to show off his muscular body.

"Still," Yugito said "it's almost ten; we're supposed to meet at nine."

"No," Killer Bee said "you insisted we get here an hour early" as he sat down and read through a book.

"Are you still reading your lyrics?"

"I can't help it," he said looking up from his book "I have time to kill, so I'm doing something productive."

"We're Jonin, why do we have to be in a cell?"

"Not sure," still reading his lyrics "but I have a feeling it's not going to be some kiddie cell."

"What do you mean?"

"Wow," they heard "are all the training ground designed the same way?"

"Ya," a second person said "looks like your teammates are here."

"Ya," as the two figures got closer; one blonde and the other black haired.

"I just hope they won't be a letdown," still getting closer.

"I know Killer Bee won't," as they got into conversation distance from Killer Bee and Yugito Nii.

"Naruto" Killer Bee said as he jumped up and held his hand out to shake hands with him.

"Sup, Bee" as Naruto shook his hand "it's been a while."

Yugito stared at Itachi with an almost killing intent; "I know," Killer Bee said "looks like you've finally put on muscle mass."

"Ya," with a laugh "but I owe thanks to Itachi-sensei."

"ITACHI" Yugito shouted as she punched him in the face causing him to fly into a tree "you have some balls to approach me."

"Are we missing something" Killer Bee asked Naruto; both of them wide eyed.


	4. The New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I just feel like saying, thanks for the support and feedback.

Without feedback I don't know if I need to make changes here and there to make the story better.

"I have no clue" Naruto said to Killer Bee "but if I'm seeing this correctly; I'm thinking they might've gone out."

"No," Yugito said still pissed "this son of a bitch let his fish-teme attack me; because I'm a Jinchuuriki!"

"I didn't let him attack you," she heard behind her "he acted without permission; besides you kicked his ass didn't you?"

"That doesn't change what happened" as she tried to kick Itachi in the face with a round house kick but was stopped by Naruto who grabbed her foot mid swing.

"Now let's just take a few steps away from each other," as he let go of her foot "and talk to each other like humans that can be civilized; and not some animals that have anger problems."

"You dare insult a Jinchuuriki" as blue chakra started to bubble and two tails formed.

"Yugito calm down," Killer Bee said "we came here to get away from the Akatsuki; not start a war with them."

"I'm not going to let you win," Naruto said "I don't care if you're a Jinchuuriki or not."

"Naruto why don't you take your advice" Killer Bee said "and not do anything stupid."

"If we're to act as a cell," Itachi said "we need to get anything against each other out; so if that means fighting right now, then we fight."

"I like that idea" Yugito said as her demon cloak finished engulfing her.

"If you attack my sensei" Naruto said as he made his demon cloak appear revealing six tails "you'll have to fight me."

"You're a Jinchuuriki too" Yugito asked in shock as Naruto swayed his tails in a synchronized motion.

"Ya," Naruto said "I killed Kisame and forced the Akatsuki to become bounty hunters and protection units. I forced them to stop hunting the Jinchuuriki as long as I was in the group, but now that Itachi-sensei and I are out we don't have time to be killing each other about things that happened in the past."

"How long?" Killer Bee asked.

"Less than five weeks," Itachi said "Naruto always took this month to himself so he could return here and see someone. When we don't return at the end of the month, we'll have one week before they start targeting the Jinchuuriki."

"So what do we do?" Yugito asked.

"We'll spend one week training," he said "then we start killing the Akatsuki members that we find as we destroy the altar that was designed to remove the tailed-beasts from their host."

"Good," Killer Bee said "if that altar thing gets destroyed there won't be a way to remove the beasts."

"Now that we all agree that we're allies," Itachi said looking at Naruto and Yugito "take off the demon cloaks; we're not enemies. We have the same goal here."

"Grandma Tsunade told me that I'm still a Genin," Naruto said as he retracted his demon cloak "which is the only reason she made this cell. But because we're Jinchuuriki, we can work together better because we understand what it's like to be miss treated."

"We weren't miss treated in our village," Yugito said "but we still understand what it's like to have a beast inside us."

"Lucky you," looking at the ground with sadness.

"Naruto," Killer Bee said "don't get soft; we have to train."

"Ya," as he shook his head and looked at Itachi "when do we start?"

"Now," Itachi said as he did hand signs and did a water clone jutsu.

Later; "Why is it that I'm the only one standing?" Naruto asked his cell mates.

"You're used to fighting the Akatsuki," Yugito said as she breathed deeply to catch her breath "we're not."

"Perhaps we're going about this the wrong way," Killer Bee said.

"We are," Naruto said as his ears twitched like he heard something "we need to use each other's attacks to find openings and then strike; not attack one on one."

"I think that's enough for today," Itachi said as he appeared out of nowhere "we'll continue tomorrow."

"Do you two need help getting home?" Naruto asked his cell mates.

"I'm fine," Killer Bee said as he stood up shaking slightly "thanks though."

"No," Yugito said "I don't need help" trying to get up and barely being able to stand.

"From the looks of it you do," Itachi said as he caught her and stopped her from falling down.

"Let go of me," she said as she pushed him away "if I need help I'll ask for it."

"Ugh," Naruto moaned "this is backwards" shaking his head recalling his first day of training with Kakashi and cell seven. _'Kakashi was the only one that could stand,'_ looking at the sky with a slight smile _'Sasuke could stand but was shaking, I couldn't stand at all, and Sakura wasn't much better.'_

"I'm gonna get going," Killer Bee said as he walked off, shaking with every step he took.

"I guess I should see if Sasuke-kun is over of his depression," Itachi said as he walked towards the Uchiha compound.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"After I told him why I did what I did," coughing to clear his throat "and why I let him live; he went to his room and got into the feudal position on his bed."

"I have to see this!!!" Naruto said as he ran to catch up with Itachi.

At the Uchiha compound; "Sasuke-kun" Itachi said as he knocked on Sasuke's door "are you still…" taking one look at Sasuke who was still in the feudal position "come on, how do you think I felt having to do that. I only showed you part of what I did so that you'd hate me and kill me" Sasuke didn't move "ok," shaking his head as he closed the door.

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto asked as he opened the door slowly and looked in "I guess so" closing the door as he pulled his head back from the room.

"He's been like this since about ten last night," Itachi said as Naruto looked at him "I've tried talking to him, but it hasn't moved from that position."

"Should I talk to him?" Naruto asked.

"You can," scratching his face "not sure how effective that'll be."

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he opened the door and walked in "get out of the bed now" Sasuke didn't move "you think this is bad" using his biggest point right off the bat "I never knew my parents; I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me and everyone in the village hates me for it; so if you think this is the bottom, think again."

"Just leave," Sasuke said not moving from his position "I don't have to listen to you."

"You were looked at as "the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre"," shaking his head not leaving "and I'm looked at as "the Demon-brat" that attacked the village and killed everyone's family members; so don't think this is hard on you, you don't know what hard is."

"I said just leave," still not moving.

"Whatever," as he left the room.

"How'd it go," Itachi asked as Naruto walked out of Sasuke's room.

"No good," as he closed the door "do you think Kakashi can snap him outa it?"

"Worth a shot."

About an hour later; Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were in the Uchiha compound, none of them successful. "Wow," Naruto said in shock "looks like I need to get the one person that will surely snap him outa it."

"You don't mean," Kakashi asked in shock.

"Yup," as he walked off.

Ten minutes later; "Sasuke" Sasuke heard at the door.

"God, what plague of hell have you sent upon me now?" Sasuke asked as he looked up into the ceiling.

"It's Sakura."

"Good one," still looking at the ceiling.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked.

"I'd really prefer you didn't," as he heard the door open and Sakura walked in "but what do I care, come on in."

"I'm sure Naruto's already played the "you don't know what hard is" card, Kakashi's already played the "life is never fair so make what you can of it" card" as she sat down in a chair beside his bed "so I'll do something different."

"Leave the first time I tell you to?"

"No," shaking her head "you're brother told you the truth because he felt you had to know; he made you hate him so you would have a good reason to kill him. You're strong now, because you wanted to kill your brother; he's back now and just wants to be able to live with you like a brother. There is a silver lining to every grey cloud."

"What's this one's?"

"The person you hate the most is back in the village," she explained "Naruto knew where he was and didn't tell you, you're one of the last of your clan, you're in a big compound that's quiet and dull."

"Are we at the silver lining yet?"

"You're brother is back to help restore your clan," rubbing his hair "Orochimaru was once a part of the Akatsuki, you have friends that care about you, and you have a chance to help destroy the Akatsuki."

"That sounds like a plan" as he sat up "and if Orochimaru was once a part of the Akatsuki, then we'll be able to find and kill him as well, and I'll finally be rid of this curse mark."

"That's the way to think," as she stood up "now get up and get dressed; we have training to do."

"Did it work?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his Ichi-Ichi Paradise.

"Yup," as she closed the door.

"Wow," Tsunade said in shock "it took seven of us to get him out of that position."

"To think it was the flat chested girl that he can't stand" Jiraiya said right before he received two hits; a punch in the face from Tsunade, and a kick to the balls from Sakura.

"He hasn't changed," Naruto said shaking his head in shame "and to think I was once trained by him."

"I'm glad I trained you when I did" Itachi said looking at Jiraiya, who was on the ground with a broken jaw and holding his nuts "otherwise you'd be like him."

"Ya," as he felt a shiver run down his spine just thinking about the mental image "that would've been unhealthy for me."

"How so?" Kakashi asked.

"Unhealthy for my lifespan and future Uzumaki clan," with a serious look.

"Good point," Kakashi agreed as he shook his head in agreement.

"I should get going" Naruto said as he left "I promised Hinata-chan we'd have lunch together," as he opened the door "I'm meeting her at the compound then we're going where she wants to eat."

As he walked through the streets of the village; "How much money do I have," Naruto asked himself as he opened his frog wallet "ok that should be enough" seeing he had enough for lunch and have some left over for later.

"You get out of this village you Demon-brat" he heard as he got hit with a frying pan "you betrayed the village and joined the Akatsuki. We're better off without you."

"You asshole," Naruto shouted looking back at the person that threw the frying pan "why is it that everyone thinks I'm the Kyuubi?"

"Because you are," as the person reached for another pan "now get lost."

"I'M NOT THE KYUUBI," as he dodged the frying pan "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Why can't you just leave the village and stay away?"

"Because I'm giving information to Grandma Tsunade about the Akatsuki," starting to get mad.

"You're just setting up the ninjas of the village," now grabbing a butcher knife "so that you can attack the village again after all the stronger ninja are dead."

"If you throw that at me I'm not gonna…" right before the person threw the knife "THAT'S IT!!!!" as he disappeared right before the knife hit him and reappeared behind the person kicking him square in the kidneys causing the person to fall to the ground in pain, he then grabbed his hair and picked him up and punched him in the face.

"HELP!!" the person shouted causing everyone to look and two ANBU to show up.

"HE ATTACKED ME!!" Naruto shouted at the ANBU as they attacked him with their swords "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"You lying Demon-brat" one said as he swung at Naruto.

"Why should we believe you?" the other asked.

"Because I'm telling the truth!" dodging the one's swing "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Just die" the second said as he took a swing "you damn Demon!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Killer Bee asked as he grabbed the sword mid-swing.

"That damn Demon-brat attacked an innocent man," he answered.

"Then lied about his return to the village," the first said taking another swing at Naruto.

"I didn't attack that person for no reason," Naruto said as Killer Bee blocked the swing with one of his swords "and I didn't lie about why I returned to the village."

"If you call him a Demon-brat one more time," Killer Bee said as he lifted his sword along with the ANBU's sword "I'm not going to be so kind about attacking a fellow Jinchuuriki."

"This brat attacked the village," the second said "killed our families, and then tries to live among us."

"Let me ask you something," Killer Bee said "when you put oil in a glass of water; does the water become oil?"

"No," the first answered.

"So if someone has a tailed-beast sealed inside them, do they become the tailed-beast?"

"No," the second said.

"So that means what?"

"That he's not a Demon, or the Kyuubi," they answered looking at Naruto.

"Good black op bitches," Killer Bee said with a smile as he let go of the sword and put his up "now leave Naruto alone." Nether said a word as they put their swords up and left.

"Thanks" Naruto said to Killer Bee "I didn't want to have to actually fight them."

"But you still attacked me" the person that threw the knife and frying pans at Naruto said.

"Don't get me started," Naruto said looking at the person.

"Let's get you home and take a look at that knot on the back of your head" Killer Bee said as he followed Naruto to the Hyuga compound.

"What happened to you?" Hinata asked in shock seeing the knot on Naruto's head.

"Some guy attacked me with two frying pans and a knife," Naruto said as he sat down in front of Hinata "then two ANBU attacked me."

"That's horrible," she said as she looked at the knot more closely "looks like there was a little blood drawn," as she got a first aid kit.

"Luckily Killer Bee showed up and helped me," as Hinata used a cotton ball to clean up what blood was still coming out "otherwise I would've had to actually fight them."

"Now I understand why you left here" Killer Bee said as he took a seat across from Naruto "they hate you for no reason."

"It's always been like that" Naruto said as he started to look up at him but Hinata pushed his head back down so she could see what she was doing.

"And it's because of those kinda people that caused Naruto-kun to have so much rage built up," Hinata said as she dipped a Q-tip into peroxide and rubbed it against the wound "the only time he seemed to be at peace was when he was training and no one was around him."

"Ouch," Naruto said as he felt the burn of the peroxide in his wound.

"Sorry," she said "don't get the wrong idea about Naruto-kun" as she used another cotton ball to dry the wound "he loves the village, just hates the way he's been treated."

"I wouldn't know," Killer Bee said scratching his head "my village respected Yugito Nii and I. Then again when my brother is the Raikage, but we weren't looked down on."

"I should've stayed in Kumogakure," Naruto said looking at the ground "I might've been happier there."

"But now you're back with your girl friend" Killer Bee laughed "you never stopped talking about her when I was training you to control the demon cloak" looking at Naruto with a smile.

"You talked about me," Hinata asked blushing slightly.

"He always said he wanted to tell you how he felt," looking at Hinata "but didn't want to put you in harm's way by dating you."

"I never stopped thinking about you" Naruto said to Hinata "I returned every year during your birthday and gave you a present" looking back at her "and I would wait for you to wake up and open it so I could see you smile."

"So it was you that left those presents by my bed" Hinata said as she hugged Naruto "I really loved them" as she rubbed her head against Naruto's.

"I'm glad," Naruto said as he met her hug "did you like the roses?"

"Yes," as she leaned back and looked at him "I kept them in a book pressed and dehydrated."

"For sentimental reasons I assume;" as he rested his head against Hinata's forehead "it was kinda hard to sneak back into the village every year."

"I think I'll get going now" Killer Bee said as he stood up "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" as he walked out of the room.

"See ya," Naruto said not looking away from Hinata.

"Thank you for helping Naruto-kun," Hinata said as Killer Bee walked out.

"Where would you like to have lunch?" Naruto asked Hinata his head still resting against her's.

"After what happened," she said looking into his eyes "I don't think we should go out today."

"Ok," as he kissed her "then what would you like to do?"

"We can go for a walk," she suggested.

"Sure," kissing her again.

Their walk lead them through training ground seven and up the cliff to the top of the Hokage faces; "This is a great view," Naruto said.

"Yes," Hinata said as she rested her head against Naruto's shoulder "I wish you would've stayed here instead of leaving."

"I know," as he put his head on top of her's "but I was tired of being treated like an animal. Besides, now I'm stronger and can fight the Akatsuki without a problem."

"That's good," still looking out at the village.

"Now I'm strong enough to protect you from anyone," as he looked at Hinata.

"But I didn't need to be protected," looking at Naruto "I just wanted to be with you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I feel about you earlier," with a gentle look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you either," kissing Naruto.

"I need to tell you something," as they finished kissing "about what happened during the Chunin Exams."

"What happened?" with curiosity.

"After your fight with Neji…"

**Flashback:**

"You think its funny;" I shouted at Neji as I felt my rage fester like a fire outa control "to barely be able to stand, and have to fight?"

"She chose to stand back up," Neji said with a smile and his Byakugan still activated "so I had no choice but to keep fighting her."

"She's your cousin; and heir to the Hyuga clan" feeling my k-nines get longer "do you think I'm just gonna let you get away with this?"

"Naruto" Kakashi said to me "calm down, she's in the infirmary and the medics are doing what they can for her."

"I swear to you Neji," still enraged "if we fight, I'm not gonna hold back at all; I won't have any sympathy. And I swear I'll so you how it feels to barely be able to stand and have to fight back" as I walked to the infirmary.

"You can't be in here" one medic said to me as I made my way to where they were treating you.

"Try to stop me and you'll regret it," as I walked past him.

"The Demon-brat is making his way to Hyuga-san" he said over the intercoms "assistance is needed."

"Stop right there" another medic said as he left the room they were treating you "you aren't allowed back here Demon-brat."

"Move," as I grabbed his arm and threw him outa the way "all of you" looking into the room and seeing the medics.

"Her vitals aren't stabilizing," I heard one medic say.

"Get that Demon-brat outa here" as one grabbed a syringe and came at me. I grabbed the syringe and stabbed it into his arm; it must've been some sorta sleeping medication, cause it knocked him right out.

"I'll give you one more chance," I said to the last medic "leave now."

"Ok" the last medic said in fear as he ran outa the room.

"I'm sorry for having to do this Hinata-chan" I whispered as I called on the Kyuubi's chakra, placed my hand on your forehead and put some into you "but it will heal you faster than these medics can" as I lifted my hand and left.

"Her vitals are stable" the medic said in shock as he reentered the room.

**End flashback**

"You did that to save me?" Hinata asked as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"I had to," running his fingers through Hinata's hair "if I didn't you wouldn't have made it."

"But why the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"The Kyuubi's chakra has healing abilities that surpass medicine," eyes starting to tear up "I wasn't sure what else to do; I just acted on instinct."

"You cared so much for me," looking up at Naruto "that you forced four medics to run so that you could put some of the Kyuubi's chakra in me" wiping Naruto's eyes "and I never knew."

"Ya," rubbing his head against her hand "but I couldn't tell you how I felt; I beat myself up afterwards, because I could do that, but not tell you how I felt."

"I could always tell if you were close by," putting her hand on her heart "I couldn't understand it; but it was just a feeling…" looking up at Naruto "and now I think I do. The chakra you put in me, allowed me to sense when you were close. I know that it was after the Chunin Exams preliminaries, because that was when the feelings started."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," closing his eyes "but I wasn't sure how you'd think of me if you knew."

"I would've told you how I felt about you," holding him tightly "because you went to those measures to make sure I would be ok; I would've thought that I didn't deserve you."

"But I love you," as he opened his eyes "I always have. And if you would've said that I would've just kissed you to prove you wrong."

"I love you too," as she kissed him again "but back then I probably would've passed out after you would've kissed me and not've been able to remember that we kissed."

"We'll never know," with a slight smile "but we're together now; and that's all that matters."

"Ya," looking out at the village again "it's starting to get close to dinner time," as she saw people starting to go to restaurants "we should get back to the compound."

"Ok," as he kissed her as they walked back to the compound.

"Naruto-kun" he heard Hanabi call out when they got back to the compound "where were you?"

"We went for a walk Hanabi-chan" as he picked her up "something happened to where we couldn't go out for lunch."

"But you promised we'd play today" with a sad look in her eyes.

"We still can," as he set her down "Hinata-chan how long before dinner?"

"You two can play for an hour while I cook," Hinata said with a smile "just don't leave the compound."

"Yay," Hanabi said with joy.

An hour later at the table; "Hanabi-chan is quite the tracker" Naruto said as he sat down at the table.

"Well" Neji said looking at Naruto "Hyuga do have the Byakugan."

"That's probably helping out big time," scratching his head as he smiled.

"What are your plans for tomorrow Naruto-kun" Hinata asked as she finished setting the table.

"Itachi-sensei wants my cell at the training ground early," as he poured a cup of water "not sure how long we're going to train for though."

"I heard that your cell is going to try to destroy the altar," Neji said "that can remove the tailed-beasts from their hosts."

"Ya," taking a drink "then once that's destroyed the Jinchuuriki can relax a little more."

"When will you be sent out?"

"In a week," setting his cup down "we still have a lot of training to do."

"Please don't talk about things like that at the table," Hinata said as she sat down "we're trying to have a relaxing dinner."

"Sorry Hinata-chan," with a smile.

Early the next morning; "Lady Tsunade," Naruto said as he entered her office "I have paperwork for you" Tsunade was passed out on her desk "Lady Tsunade," not wanting to piss her off "GRANDMA TSUNADE!"

"What" as she shot straight up in shock "what do you want Naruto" looking at Naruto as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "and why are you in my office at this hour?" looking at the clock which read 5:30 a.m.

"I put together files on each Akatsuki member" he said as he had clones bring in boxes of paperwork "I started working on the files when I got back in the village."

"Did you leave any details out?" sarcastically as she looked at Deidara's file.

"I tried not to," in a serious tone "I need to get to the training field; Itachi-sensei said we'd start early."

"He really didn't leave anything out" with a yawn as Naruto closed the door "I guess he wants to protect this village now."

At the training ground; "Sorry I'm late," Naruto said to his cell mates as he walked onto the training ground "had to drop off some paperwork."

"It's cool" Killer Bee said as he stood up and yawned "Itachi-sensei isn't here yet so; no harm no foul."

"Does she still have something against Itachi-sensei?" Naruto whispered to Killer Bee as he pointed at Yugito.

"I think so," he answered.

"Will you two quit whispering about me;" Yugito said with a hint of anger "I am within ear shot."

"I'm here," Itachi said as he walked on to the field "let's not waste time;" as he activated his Sharingan "today I'm going to fight with Sharingan."

"Crap," Naruto said shaking his head "just don't look him in the face and you should be fine."

About eleven; "He actually wrote all these files?" Sakura asked Tsunade in shock as she looked at the boxes.

"Ya," with a sigh "he said he didn't leave out a signal detail; the one thing that concerns me though" looking at Tobi's file "is this Tobi guy. Naruto doesn't have much information on him, so I want to say he never spared against him to figure out his jutsu and fighting styles."

"This one looks like the biggest file out of all of them," looking at a box labeled Sasori "says he abandoned the sand village, he's a puppet master too."

"And Naruto put every detail about each of his puppets;" shaking her head "I already looked at that file."

"That would be a problem in the future," Sakura said looking at Tobi's file, only three pages; first had a picture of Tobi and his name; second has position in the Akatsuki, just a recruit, and personal information; third has what little jutsu Naruto knows he uses.

"I know," scratching her head "so for know we're going to focus on the rest of them."

A week later; "Now that everyone's here" Itachi said looking at Naruto, Killer Bee, and Yugito Nii "we can head out." Itachi is wearing black pants, black t-shirt, his ANBU gear; sword, chest plate, back plate, and arm guards, no mask.

"We should stop at the sand village" Naruto said "it's close to where the altar is, so we can pick up supplies so we can destroy it."

"That sounds good," Yugito said.

"Let's try to make it a two day trek instead of three" Itachi said as they walked to the sand village.

"Wait up," they heard "we were ordered to go with."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion "why do we need back up?"

"We aren't back up," Sasuke said "we're help." Sasuke is wearing tan shorts, a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and his headband on his forehead.

"What's the difference?"

"Naruto" Sakura said "don't complain. Lady Tsunade thinks that there will be several Akatsuki protecting the altar."

"Who's this guy?" Naruto asked ignoring her statement as he pointed at a pale skinned boy wearing a deep grey shirt with a black jacket over it, headband over his forehead, black pants, and onyx eyes.

"My name is Sai," he said "I was put in this cell as your replacement."

"What's so special about you?" looking Sai over and looking at his emotionless face.

"I'm a root ANBU," he said "an ANBU in training."

"I know what a root ANBU is," Itachi said looking at Sai "I was one when I was ten."

"That's when I joined them," looking at Itachi.

"We need to get moving," Naruto said as he started to walk again.

A good ways away; "This is a problem," a long haired blonde that has his hair pulled back, a camera in his left eye, and wearing an Akatsuki cloak "what should we do Sasori."

"Not sure Deidara," Sasori said "but now that Naruto-san has left us, we can go back to what we originally were meant to do. It's a very good thing we were ordered to keep an eye on him." Sasori is wearing his cloak, hunched over with a white cloth covering his face and his hat, with a few braided hairs visible from under the hat, his right hand and forearm are clubbed.

"Well," Tobi said "we can make Naruto so mad that he won't be able to control the Kyuubi's power." Tobi is five foot eight with black hair, an orange mask with black lines that connect in the center of the mask and look like they're swirling as they meet and one eye hole on the right side of the mask, with a black one piece outfit that has three armor pieces on each upper arm.

"Do tell," Deidara said with a smile.

At the Hyuga compound the next day; "Lady Hyuga," a Hyuga said as he entered the room where Hinata was "someone's here to speak with you; says he knows Naruto-san."

"Thank you," Hinata said as she walked to the front of the compound where the person was "I'm Lady Hyuga; what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll start by properly introducing myself" he said "my name is Tobi Madara," as he bowed; he has a slightly aged look to his face, long black hair, wearing his one piece black suit "I'm an informant for Naruto-san, I've given him information on rouge ninja," lifting his head from the bow "but right now it's very urgent that you come with me."

"What happened?" with fear that something happened to Naruto and his cell.

"It'd be easier to show you" with a sad look on his face.


	5. Hostages

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata followed Tobi to a secluded area where someone was laying on the ground covered in a cloth; "After his cell left," Tobi said as he pulled back the cover from over the person "they were ambushed and I only found Naruto-san's body; nothing else."

"No…" Hinata said in shock and denial "it's not true…" looking at Naruto's body "it can't be. He said he was strong enough to be able to beat anyone."

"No matter what," looking at Hinata "there's always someone stronger; always."

"This isn't Naruto-kun," putting her hand on her heart "who are you and why are you in the village?"

"Damn it Sasori," she heard from behind her "I thought you said that this was one of the best works you've done."

"I did," Sasori said as he walked out from behind a tree "don't forget I'm the puppet maker."

"You're Akatsuki members," looking at they're cloaks.

"Like I said," Tobi said as he put his mask back on "it's very urgent that you come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere," as she took a defensive posture.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this," Deidara said as he put his hand into his cloak and pulled out a chunk of clay.

"We have to take her alive," Sasori reminded him "and we can't let the rest of the village know we're here; so I'll take care of this."

"He's right Deidara," Tobi agreed "if we alert the entire village, Pain will kill us."

"Fine," with a sigh as he put his clay away "just remember no poison; she's no good dead here."

"That's no fun," as he stood in front of Hinata. Hinata hit him with seven gentle fist hits followed by a rotation which sent him flying back. "Impressive," he said as he got back up "now it's my turn," as he sent a long flat tail with a hole in the tip at her; Hinata barely dodged it.

"I hit your chakra points," she said in confusion "you shouldn't be able to use chakra that easily."

"So sorry," as he drew his tail back "but my body can't be hit so easily" with a snicker. He sent his tail at her again and nicked her arm.

"Damn it Sasori," Deidara said "I said no poison" looking at the tail drip a purple liquid.

"You know I've presoaked all my weapons in poison," with a laugh "but don't worry; this is a new poison that takes a few days to kill the person."

"I'm not going with you" looking like she wasn't affected at all.

"I thought you made this poison to paralyze the person too?" Tobi said in slight shock.

"I did," just as confused "this is weird" with a laugh "but how long till it takes affect?"

"Leave her alone you bullies;" Hanabi said as she jumped from a tree and hit Deidara with five gentle fist hits.

"What do we have here?" Tobi asked as he picked up Hanabi "another Hyuga?"

"Leave her outa this!" Hinata ordered.

"As head of your clan," Deidara said as he drew a kunai "it'd look awfully bad if a Hyuga were to be killed because you can't do something simple" as he put the kunai to Hanabi's throat.

"Put her down," as she started to take a step towards them.

"Now let's not do anything stupid" Tobi said "now let's try again, it's urgent that you come with us."

The next day in the sand village; "Lord Kazekage" his assistant said as he opened the door "there are eight ninja from the leaf that wish to speak with you."

"Let them in" Gaara said. Gaara is five foot six, has red hair, a red scar on his forehead that is the Japanese symbol for love, eyes with black circles around them like a raccoon, he is wearing the traditional kage outfit; a white robe with a blue stripe down the center, the hat on the table.

"Hello Lord Kazekage," Kakashi said as he entered the room with his cell.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, and" looking at Sai with confusion.

"This is Sai," Kakashi said "he replaced Naruto after he left."

"Where is Naruto-san?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HIM?" Gaara heard on the other side of the wall.

"As Akatsuki members you can't see him," his assistant said "it's for security reasons."

"WHAT PART OF WE LEFT DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Naruto calm down" Itachi said "I'm sure Killer Bee and Yugito Nii can still go see him."

"They can" the assistant said "you two can't."

"FOR THE LAST TIME," Naruto shouted "WE LEFT THE AKATSUKI!!!!"

"That's enough" Gaara said as he walked out of his office "they can come in."

"Yes Lord Kazekage," as he let Naruto and his cell pass.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage" Itachi said as they entered the room "we came here to inform you that you, as a Jinchuuriki, are not safe."

"And why would that be?" looking at Itachi and Naruto.

"We left the Akatsuki" Naruto said "and I was the only thing keeping them from targeting Jinchuuriki."

"That's not the reason we're here is it?" Sai asked Sasuke in a whisper.

"No, but because we're here," Sasuke said "we're warning him. Naruto and Gaara are friends so he's doing the right thing and warning him."

"Why is it that it took two cells to come here and tell me this?" Gaara asked looking at Naruto.

"We're going to destroy the altar that the Akatsuki made to remove the tailed-beasts from their host," Kakashi said "we came to help."

"So you're back up," looking at Kakashi now.

"Lord Kazekage" the assistant said as he entered the room "two Akatsuki members have been spotted near the main gate. Kankuro-san and Temari-san have already been sent out to take care of them."

"I might be needed," Gaara said as he stood up, sand flowed from the air and formed his gourd.

"It's too dangerous for you Gaara," Naruto said "I've fought alongside the Akatsuki for six years; I know how dangerous they really are when they don't hold back."

"I won't let my village be destroyed because of the Akatsuki," as he disappeared into sand and the sand floated into the wind.

"That's just weird," Sasuke said; Sai nodded in agreement.

At the main gate; "Looks like you two are lost" Kankuro said to the two members; Kankuro is five foot eight, in his usual black pants and shirt, no hood or face paint, brown hair, has a scroll holder on his back with four large scrolls.

"Perhaps we can point you in the right direction," Temari said; Temari is five foot five, blonde hair pulled back in four hair ties, large green eyes, a black shirt and skirt, and her fan across her back.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" one asked from under his hat.

"The Kyuubi?" Kankuro asked in shock and confusion "didn't the leaf village defeat that thing over eighteen years ago?"

"Let me try," the other said "where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Not sure," Temari said as she got her fan ready to fight "but if you don't leave now, you'll never get a chance to find him."

"And don't think we'll give you another chance," Kankuro said as he pulled out two scrolls.

"Looks like we'll have to fight," the first said.

"Unfortunately" the second said as he took off his hat "my name is Deidara."

"We don't care," Kankuro said as two puppets appeared; Crow and Black Ant.

"Ah-yes," the first said "Crow and Black Ant; it's been a while since I last played with them. That must mean you have Salamander too."

"So you're a puppet master too huh?" with a chuckle "then I guess I'm gonna get to have a work out."

On top of the gate; "Where's Lord Kazekage?" one sand ninja asked.

"I'm here," Gaara said as he appeared "have those two Akatsuki members revealed their names yet?"

"The blonde said his name is Deidara," he answered. Two birds flew over head.

"Those birds aren't birds from the desert," Gaara said looking at the birds "could these two be a distraction?"

"If that's Deidara" Naruto said as he appeared on the gate "then that other guy is Sasori of the Red Sand; a puppet master from your village, Kankuro isn't going to be able to win."

"Could you have gone any faster?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic tone as the rest of the two cells caught up.

"We don't have time for you to bitch at me," looking at the fight "if the worst should happen Itachi-sensei and I need to jump in and stop those two."

"Sasori and Deidara," Itachi said looking at the fight "I never agreed with their methods."

Back with Kankuro and Temari; "You look like a fan of artwork" Deidara said to Temari as he pulled out a small piece of clay "you see I love art, I use these mouths on my hands to form figures;" as he showed Temari one hand "I guess it's a kekkei genkai, but I'm not sure. Oh-well" as he threw the clay, which now looks like a small bird, at Temari and landed it right in front of her.

"Is that it?" as she lifted her fan to swing it. Right as she was about to swing it, the bird exploded and sent her flying backwards.

"Temari-chan," Kankuro shouted to make sure she was ok.

"Pay attention," Sasori said as he used his tail to attack him. Kankuro used Black Ant to grab the tail, and then used Crow to attack Sasori with a poison point in its hand; when the point met Sasori it didn't penetrate into his skin.

"What the fuck?" in confusion.

"You haven't changed any of their weapons," Sasori said shaking his head in disappointment "and you call yourself a puppet master" as his tail wrapped around and shattered Black Ant into pieces.

"I did make changes to them" as he used his chakra strands to grab three arms, and its head "I can use each piece of them as a weapon" throwing all the pieces at Sasori with their poison points out; each one just bounced off Sasori's body.

"Take this" Temari said as she swung her fan and made a twister form around Deidara.

"You foolish girl;" as he made another small bird "all it takes is one explosion to get outa this" as the bird flew into the winds and exploded.

"Ha" with a smirk "looks like I don't have to put up with him any more" looking at the dust cloud that formed.

"You foolish, foolish girl" Deidara said as the cloud settled "do you honestly think I only have one level of explosives? I have four; I just used a C1 to break your little twister."

"Looks like I can't hold back," Temari said as she took another swing with her fan.

"This isn't going to end well Gaara" Naruto said to him "call them back; Kankuro already has Sasori's poison in him, it's only a matter of time…" right as he started to say that Kankuro fell to the ground unable to move.

"We need to get down there," Itachi said as he jumped down.

"Right," Killer Bee said as he and Yugito jumped down.

"Gaara use this opening to get those two outa there" Naruto said as he jumped down.

"Temari-san" Itachi said as he and Killer Bee appeared behind her "we'll take care of this."

"I'm not leaving this fight," she said as she swung her fan again hitting Deidara square on.

"You're tough" Killer Bee said "I like that; but right now your ally needs your help" pointing at Kankuro.

"Right" as she ran to Kankuro.

"Itachi" Deidara laughed "you traitor."

"I didn't betray the Akatsuki," as he activated his Sharingan "I just left it."

"Same difference," as he made a larger bird and sent it at Itachi and Killer Bee.

"Sasori!!!" Naruto shouted as he landed in front of Kankuro just in time to block a fatal attack "I'm your opponent now."

"Naruto-san" Yugito said as she landed "don't be stupid; we're fighting him together."

"So we were right," Sasori laughed "you did abandon the Akatsuki."

"I'm done with them," Naruto said as his demon cloak engulfed him "and now I'm going to destroy them."

"Kankuro-kun," Temari said as she got to him and picked him up.

"Yugito, get them outa here" Naruto said.

"No need" Gaara said as he floated down on a sand platform "I have them" as Temari and Kankuro got on and it floated back up.

"I'll kill you with one hit," Naruto said as he held out his hand and made the Rasengan form.

"We'll see about that," as Sasori said as he sent his tail at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the tail and sprinted towards him, landed the Rasengan right in his face sending him spinning as he flew through the air.

"You've always had the unfair advantage Itachi," Deidara said as he reached for more clay but found he used it all "always being able to know your opponent's next move with those eyes of yours."

"Everyone has some sorta advantage," Itachi said "it's just how you use it that makes the difference."

"I'm gonna put an end to him right now" Killer Bee said as he headed towards Deidara holding his swords with his elbow, knee, gut, cheek, hands, and mouth. Right when he hit Deidara; Deidara turned into clay and splattered onto the ground. "What the hell?" in confusion.

"A clay clone," Itachi said as he deactivated his Sharingan "both of them," pointing at a clay pile that used to be Sasori.

"If they know we're here," Naruto said as he appeared next to Itachi "then they know why."

"I'm afraid so," as they headed to the gate "but first we need to tend to Temari-san and Kankuro-san."

"Agreed" Killer Bee said as he put his swords up.

Back in the sand village; "How long will this take" Gaara asked Sakura who was treating Kankuro.

"Not much longer;" as she lifted her hands and purple liquid came up with them "that's the poison. Now I can make an antidote."

"Can you please treat Temari-chan first" looking at his sister who was badly injured because of Deidara's bombs.

"Yes," as she walked over to Temari and healed her.

"The altar isn't that far from here," Itachi said to Gaara "we're going to head out and destroy it before it's too late."

"When I first arrived at the gate," Gaara said "there were two birds flying over head, watching the fight; those birds weren't birds that are found in the desert."

"You think that the real Deidara and Sasori were on them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," looking at Naruto "Deidara is a clay user, and Sasori is a master puppeteer; so it would've been easy for them to make clones and fight at a distance."

"Then we have no time to waste," starting to walk out of the door but he ran into a four foot nine old woman, with grey hair pulled up in a bun, and a white shroud "sorry old lady."

"Naruto," Gaara said "that's our elder."

"Oh…" looking at the old woman "I'm so sorry; I should've paid attention."

"You" she said looking at Kakashi "the White Fang of Konoha;" Kakashi looked at her in confusion "you killed my son" charging at him ready to punch him.

"Wait, I'm not" Kakashi started but was nearly hit if it weren't for Sai who grabbed her fist and used his shin to block her kick.

"He's not the White Fang of Konoha," Sai said.

"I'm his son," Kakashi said in a convincing tone "I swear."

"Now I see it," she said "I'm sorry. My name is Chiyo; I'm the elder of the village."

"You're the grandma of Sasori of the Red Sand" Naruto said looking at her "I see a slight resemblance."

"You know my grandson?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, I used to be a part of the Akatsuki and I trained with him."

"So you're the reason they attacked," she said "I must thank you though; now I know where my grandson is."

"No problem, I will see to it that the Akatsuki is destroyed though;" looking at Chiyo "Gaara, a word alone please."

"Of course Naruto," as Gaara followed Naruto out of the room.

"Why do you protect the village that treated you so badly?" as they walked into Gaara's office.

"I originally took the position to avenge my father, the Kazekage before me;" looking at Naruto "then after I took office; I remembered something you said to me when we fought during the Chunin Exams 'I'm going to become Hokage, so I can protect the people that I love' when you first said that to me I was confused because I didn't know what love was."

"But now…" listening carefully.

"After a few months my sister, brother and I became closer;" looking out the window "I finally started to understand what love was. The day I understood that; I swore that I would protect those I love. About a month after that; people started treating me with respect, not because I'm the Kazekage, but because they better understood me, they learned who I am as a person. They finally stopped looking at me as a Demon, a weapon of war, as the Shukaku; and loved me. Once they understood me, they stopped hating me; that's why I protect this village."

"You knew what it was like to be hated, mistreated, and have a tailed-beast in you;" Naruto said looking at a plant that's in the office "but you managed to tame your rage and hate towards the people of your village."

"But you haven't," looking back at Naruto "although you fake a smile; I can still see and feel that you're still full of hatred. I now know what it's like to be looked up to, to be loved by everyone. Despite the fact that as we grew up, you managed to make several friends while I had no one; it was you that left your village to start a new life."

"Even though I had friends," looking back at Gaara with eyes full of dread and sadness "there were still too many people that hated me, that attacked me, and shunned me despite the fact that I went to such extreme measures to insure their safety."

"You can't let that control how you feel towards the village," putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder "look at how I am now; if I had let that kinda thing control how I felt towards my village, I wouldn't have cared if it burned to the ground."

"I guess you're right," looking out the window "but it's still hard."

"I know; trust me, I know."

"Hey guys," Kakashi said as Naruto and Gaara walked back into the room "Temari-san's fully healed and asleep; Kankuro-san has gotten an antidote and is sleeping" pointing at the two beds.

"Thank you Sakura-san" Gaara said as he walked up to the beds and looked at his siblings "I don't know what I would've done if I lost them."

"Is this the same Gaara that attacked the village?" Sasuke asked Kakashi in a whisper.

"No" Naruto said overhearing this "this is the new Gaara, that loves his village and those in it" with a slight hint of an urge to be like that.

"I made several antidotes" Sakura said to Gaara "so if his condition doesn't improve you'll have spares."

"Thank you," still looking at his brother and sister.

"If you youngsters are going to be fighting the Akatsuki," Chiyo said "I'm going with."

"Granny-Chiyo" Gaara said to her "it's too dangerous for you to go after them. We need you here at the village."

"No, I'm going and that's that," as she walked out "and perhaps I'll finally be able to give my grandson some love."

"As you wish," looking at her as she closed the door.

With Deidara and Sasori at the altar; "She still hasn't been affected by my poison" Sasori said in shock as he looked Hinata over "I have a serious question for you; and please be honest." Hinata and Hanabi are free to move around, but have C1 clay on parts of their arms, legs, and around their throat.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Are you pregnant with Naruto-san's child?"

"No!!" sickened that he went straight to that question "Why on earth would you think that?!"

"Well you aren't showing any signs of being affected by my poison," looking her in the eyes "and I've only known one person to be completely immune to my poisons; Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why is Naruto-kun immune to your poisons?" Hanabi asked with curiosity.

"She doesn't know?" still looking at Hinata.

"I don't know what?" confused now.

"Don't tell her," Hinata said "please don't."

"Why doesn't she know?"

"Because Naruto-kun isn't a monster," as she started to cry "he isn't, I know he's a sweet person. He's human just like everyone else, no matter what the villagers say."

"So she's always seen the villagers attack him," rubbing Hanabi's hair "call him Demon-brat, shun him, and so on and so forth; but never knew why?"

"Yes," with a gulp.

"She has a right to know what the person your housing is," with a chuckle.

"Don't tell her!!"

"Sasori" Deidara said "quit screwing around with her. If she hasn't told her family member that Naruto-san's a Jinchuuriki yet then who are we to tell her?"

"Naruto-kun's a Jinchuuriki?" in shock.

"You teme" Hinata shouted at them.

"My bad," Deidara said as he shrugged his shoulders "at least she doesn't know the whole truth."

"If you tell her I will kill you," Hinata said in anger as she grabbed Deidara by his throat.

"Now now," pointing at his clay "let's not do anything that'll cause you to lose a few limbs."

"I'm starting to get a headache" Sasori said "I think it's getting dark out; so you should get some sleep, Deidara" as Hinata let go of Deidara "same for you two" as Hinata walked over to Hanabi.

"That's some grip she has," Deidara said to Sasori as he rubbed his throat.

"You never learn do you?" shaking his head.

"Hanabi-chan" Hinata whispered "use the rocks to scrap off the clay and when you can, make a run to the sand village."

"Ok," watching Sasori and Deidara carefully so she didn't get caught.

After an hour of scraping Hanabi was free of all the clay and once Sasori turned around to check on his partner she made a run for it; "Now do you really think I'm that stupid?" Sasori asked as Hanabi stopped suddenly and wasn't able to move any farther "I'm a master puppeteer" as Hinata noticed chakra strands that lead to Hanabi's arms and legs.

"Please," Hinata begged "she has no part in this; it's me you want so just let her go."

"I'm not as sympathetic as my partner" he said as he made Hanabi walk back to where she was sitting "if you try to run again," as his tail came out from under his cloak "I'll make it so you can't move at all."

Back in the sand village; "Here Naruto" Itachi said as he handed Naruto a scroll "I saw you give yours to Lady Hyuga, so I made another one for you."

"Thanks," as he put the scroll away "is it so we can open the barrier?"

"Ya."

"Barrier?" Yugito asked in confusion.

"The Akatsuki put a barrier around where they keep the altar," Naruto said to her "you don't honestly think that they'd leave it unprotected do you?"

"No, I just thought that they'd use a gen-jutsu to hide it."

"We're ready when you are" Kakashi said as he and his cell walked to the main gate where Itachi's cell is.

"I've been waiting to give my grandson some love," Chiyo said as she walked up to the two cells "and now I'm finally able to."

"We need to move out," Naruto said looking up into the sky '_why do I have a bad feeling about this mission?'_

"Yes," Chiyo agreed as she walked ahead of the group "let's move out."

Later; "NARUTO" Sakura shouted at him as he pulled farther and farther away from the rest of the group "SLOW DOWN!!!!"

"There's something about that boy," Chiyo said to Kakashi "that's familiar."

"Well," Kakashi said still paying attention as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch "he is a lot like Lord Kazekage, and he's a Jinchuuriki."

"That's not all I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"I see an urge to protect people," she said "like a kage; not to mention, he looks an awful lot like the fourth Hokage."

"We shouldn't talk about that right now" looking at Chiyo and making sure he got his point across.

"Ok."

Once they got to the barrier; "Let me try something" Sakura said as she reared back and punched the boulder that blocked the entrance and nothing happened "what the…" in shock that her punch didn't do anything.

"There's a barrier around this place," Naruto said as he shook his head "Itachi-sensei and I can release it" as he and Itachi pulled out their scrolls and started doing hand signs.

"RELEASE." They said as they finished.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Sasuke asked as nothing happened.

"Damn it," Naruto said "they musta changed the jutsu to the barrier."

"So what do we do?" Sai asked.

"There are seals" Itachi said as he pointed to a seal on the boulder "five, if they're all removed the barrier will fall."

"So we'll be able to destroy the boulder?" Sasuke asked.

"In theory," Naruto said as he sat down "but they're far away."

"Let us worry about that," Kakashi said as he pulled out headsets "we'll stay in touch with these" handing Itachi one.

"Yugito-san" Itachi said "you go in Sakura-san's place," as he took the headset from Sakura and gave it to Yugito "we'll need her strength to break the boulder."

"Can't Naruto-san do it by himself?" as she took the headset.

"No" Naruto said "I can't; not even the Rasengan can destroy it. But if Grandma Tsunade trained Sakura, then she'll be able to help me destroy it."

"Why don't I stay instead?" Sasuke asked "I can us the Chidori as a follow through."

"No," Naruto said "the crater that it would make wouldn't allow me to hit precisely where you hit."

"He's right Sasuke," Kakashi said "if you remember it's speed and focus that determine how much damage the Chidori does; and if that boulder is as strong as they say it is, you'd need to use Taijutsu on Gai's level."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he put his headset on "where are the seals?"

"One is three hundred fifty meters southeast on a tree," Itachi said "another is five hundred meters northeast on a rock, the third is eight hundred meters southwest on a tree too, the last is six hundred fifty meters northwest on the face of a cliff. Be careful, I'm not sure what kinda trap is set for when they're removed."

"Right," Kakashi said as he, Yugito, Sai, and Sasuke took off in different directions.

Five minutes later; "Itachi," Kakashi said over the headset "I'm ready to remove the seal I'm at."

"Same here" Yugito said.

"I've found mine," Sai said.

"Hold on," Itachi said "they need to be removed at the same time."

"I finally found mine" Sasuke said.

"On the count of three," Itachi said as Naruto grabbed the seal waiting for Itachi's count to remove it "one, two, three" as soon as he said three everyone removed the seals and the barrier fell "good job, now get back here as soon as possible."

"Slight problem," Yugito said as a figure started to come out of the ground "there was a trap."

"Same on this one," Kakashi said seeing the figure take his shape and looks.

"Damn it," Sasuke said as he stared at a figure that resembled him "now it's going to take a while for us to get back."

"This is going to be interesting," Sai said as he got ready to fight his figure.

"Looks like we're on our own for this part," Itachi said to Naruto and Sakura.

"Fine by me," Naruto said as he made a Rasengan.

"Once he hits the boulder Sakura-san," Itachi said "hit the same point with as much power as you can" as he activated his Sharingan.

"No problem" as she readied herself.

"RASENGAN" Naruto shouted as he planted the Rasengan in the dead center of the boulder.

"My turn" Sakura said as she hit just at the edge of the Rasengan; the combined power caused the boulder to start to crumble.

"It worked" Itachi said, but right as he said that the boulder started to put itself back together "I have no choice now, Naruto, Sakura-san get out of the way" as his Sharingan shifted to the Mangekyo Sharingan and the boulder disappeared into nothing; then Itachi closed his eyes and kneeled on the ground.

"Itachi-sensei," Naruto said as he ran over to Itachi "are you ok?"

"Yes," as he opened his eyes which were back to normal "I just hadn't used that in a while so it hurt a little."

Deep inside the cave; "Sounds like our guests are here," Deidara said to Sasori.

"It's about time," Sasori said "I'm tired of having to put up with these two," looking at Hinata and Hanabi.

"Please just let Hanabi-chan go;" Hinata begged again "I'm the one you want, please leave her outa this."

"Sorry Lady Hyuga" Deidara said "but with two hostages, it'll be easier to get Naruto how we want him."

"And how do you want him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," with an evil smile.

"Let's go," Sasori said as he picked up Hanabi by her waist "I don't want to have to put up with this one much longer."

"Put me down" Hanabi said as she struggled to get free "put me down!"

"LEAVE HER OUTA THIS!" Hinata shouted.

"What was that?" Itachi asked as they entered the cave.

"Not sure," Naruto said as he looked around "but we need to destroy the altar," as he did hand signs and made the altar appear. The altar is as tall as the Hokage tower, has a semi-human looking head, nine eyes, and enlarged chin, a scroll rolled up in its teeth, several outgrowths that lead to the top of the cave, two hands that have its palms up with its fingers pointing up, and at the wrists a pair of handcuffs.

"Right," Itachi said as he pulled out tons of paper bombs and started placing them on vital points on the altar.

"I'll take care of the hands," Killer Bee said as he placed his paper bombs on the altar's hands.

"What can I do?" Sakura asked.

"Make sure Granny-Chiyo doesn't get caught in the blast" Naruto said as he pointed back to the opening "so get her outa here."

"Now listen here youngster" Chiyo said "I might not be as young as you; but I can still fight as well if not better than you."

"It's not fighting that I'm worried about," looking back at the altar "it's the pressure wave that the blast will make, then the debris from the altar and cave."

"Now we can't have our altar destroyed," they heard in the distance "so, I'll make you an offer" as Deidara and Sasori walked into what light was available "remove those bombs and give them to us" with a smile "or these two die" as Hinata and Hanabi walked out from behind them.

"I"LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto shouted as his eyes became slits and turned red as he saw the C1 clay on Hinata and Hanabi.


	6. A Successful Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto shouted as his eyes became slits and turned red as he saw the C1 clay on Hinata and Hanabi.

"Damn it;" Itachi said "we can't risk them losing their lives" looking at Naruto who was starting to show signs of losing control of the Kyuubi.

"Here;" Killer Bee said as he pulled off what bombs he had placed and threw them at Deidara "now release them."

"I'll make a deal," Deidara said looking at Naruto "Naruto-san picks which one gets released in exchange for these paper bombs."

"RELEASE BOTH OF THEM NOW!!!" Naruto shouted at Deidara.

"He doesn't get that the little one can die because of my poison does he?" Sasori asked Deidara as he put his tail to Hanabi's neck.

"Obviously not" looking at Naruto still "I must admit; I am curious as to why your girlfriend is immune to Sasori-san's poisons."

"IF YOU DON'T RELEASE THEM NOW," Naruto shouted again "I'LL RIP YOU BOTH TO SREADS!!!"

"Try it" Deidara said as a clay bird flew in behind and grabbed Hinata as Deidara jumped onto its back and flew out of the cave.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata screamed as the bird flew out of the cave.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Naruto shouted as he took off after Deidara.

"Naruto" Itachi said as he ran after him "don't be stupid. He wants you to lose control. Damn it; Kakashi" into the headset "we have a bigger problem now."

"What?" Kakashi said as he finished fighting his look alike.

"Two hostages," sprinting to keep up with Naruto "Hanabi-san and Lady Hyuga."

"What?" Sai and Sasuke said together.

"Naruto nearly killed Neji-san for just fighting Lady Hyuga when she could barely stand," Sasuke said as he stood over his look alike "if you can't catch up to him and stop him; I'm afraid Naruto won't let them live."

"Now that he's gone" Sasori said "I'll be able to fight my way."

"Sasori-kun" Chiyo said as she stepped forward "let the girl go."

"Now why would I do that;" looking at Chiyo "I don't have a Hyuga human puppet yet" with an evil laugh.

"I won't let you harm that child" as she pulled out two scrolls.

"Where'd you get those?" in slight shock.

"I kept them," as two puppets appeared both in black cloaks, one with long brown hair, and the other with short red hair "I'm surprised you recognized them; seeing how you left them in the village so long ago."

"Why would I take my mother and father with me?" he asked.

"You sick son of a bitch;" Killer Bee said "you turned your own parents into puppets."

"They were my first human puppets" he laughed.

"Killer Bee" Sakura said "don't attack him; his real body is hidden inside that one."

"Now how would a little girl like you know about that?" looking at Sakura.

"This body you're looking at" Chiyo said "is a puppet named Hiruko."

"Now you ruined my fun" Sasori said as he sent his tail at Killer Bee.

"You think that kinda attack can hit me" he said as he quickly drew two of his swords and blocked the tail.

With Naruto and Itachi in pursuit of Deidara, Naruto jumping from tree top to tree top; "Water style, water dragon jutsu" Naruto said as a water dragon flew through the air and tried to attack Deidara but missed.

"You'll have to do better than that;" Deidara laughed.

"Earth style, great earth columns" as several columns shot out from the ground in front of Deidara, who just flew around them.

'_Damn,'_ Itachi thought as he jumped from tree top to tree top too, but was much farther back _'with Naruto so far ahead of me I can't tell him to stop using jutsu so I can get a lock on to Deidara.'_

"And you call yourself a Jinchuuriki," Deidara said still laughing "if you want to save your girlfriend you'll have to actually hit me."

"Wind style, wind bullet" as he slammed his hand into his gut and sent a wind bullet flying towards Deidara and hit the bird's legs where they met the body; freeing Hinata "I got you" as he caught Hinata and slid across the ground on his feet.

"Ha-ha" Deidara laughed as he caused a piece of his clay on Hinata's arm to explode causing her to scream in pain "how does her blood smell Jinchuuriki? Does she have enough iron?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" as he appeared in front of Deidara with speeds that could put any Taijutsu master to shame and landed a punch directly in his face sending him flying backwards onto the ground "**I'LL KILL YOU!!**" as his demon cloak engulfed him.

"No" Itachi said to himself as he watched this with his Sharingan unable to do anything till he caught up to them.

When Deidara landed he stood up as quick as possible; "**YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU LIVE AFTER THAT?**" Naruto shouted as he appeared in front of Deidara again. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" as he made a hand sign and five clones appeared; none of the clones have the Kyuubi's power.

"Shit" Deidara said as he knew he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to avoid Naruto's next attack.

One clone punched him in the face sending him backwards, a second followed through with a round house kick to the back of his head sending him forward again, the third did a Rock Lee style kick in his jaw sending him flying into the air, the fourth grabbed him by his ankles and threw him head over heels to the real Naruto and the last clone who planted two Rasengan into his chest and left shoulder. The force was so great that the Rasengan at the shoulder obliterated it, removing the arm from the rest of Deidara.

Back in the cave; "It's pointless" Sasori said as Killer Bee jumped at him with all his swords out "it'll just ricochet off my puppet" as Killer Bee landed several hit but did nothing.

"Killer Bee get back" Sakura shouted to him as she saw Sasori's tail raise ready to strike Killer Bee.

"That won't work either" Killer Bee said as he used two swords to pin the tail to the ground.

"I still have the rest of my puppet" Sasori said as he lifted his clubbed hand and tried to strike Killer Bee again.

"Keep the parts coming" Killer Bee said as he put a sword straight through the arm and pinned it to the ground and followed through by pinning the other arm to the ground as well.

"Let's see how fast you are" as he opened his mouth and shot thousands of needles at Sakura and Chiyo.

"You haven't adjusted the speed that those needles get fired" Chiyo asked as she used Sasori's parents to block them.

"I'll keep that mouth shut" Killer Bee said as he put two swords through the head on opposite sides of and straight through the mouth.

"Shit," Sasori said as he tried to get free.

"Now that you're a lightning rod," as he did hand signs "Lightning style, lightning vortex" as five lightning bolts came crashing through the roof of the cave and landed on Sasori blowing the puppet to pieces.

"You're more fun than I thought you'd be," Sasori said as a figure stood up with the Hiruko's cloak over its head "but I'm starting to get a headache because of you" as he pulled off the cloak revealing a face that was eerily similar to Gaara's, without the black lines around the eyes or the scar, and has red hair.

"He's just as he was…" Chiyo said in shock "back when… he left the village…" looking at the young looking Sasori.

"Before I left," he said "I did some experimenting" with a smile "with human puppets."

"You didn't?" Chiyo asked still in shock.

"Oh, but I did" he laughed "I turned myself into a human puppet."

"I'm done screwing around" Killer Bee said as purple chakra followed out of him and formed his demon cloak; eight tails.

"So," as he saw this "you're a Jinchuuriki too" as he reached to the back of his cloak and pulled out a scroll "I guess I'll fight you with my favorite puppet" as a puppet appeared. The puppet has a black cloak on, with medium length black hair.

"You" Chiyo said in shock "killed the Sandaime Kazekage and made him into a human puppet."

"That puppet isn't in Naruto's notes" Sakura said when Chiyo said who it was.

"Be careful" Chiyo said to Killer Bee as she readied herself to fight with Sasori's puppet mother and father "the Sandaime Kazekage was the strongest in the history of our village, he also used a unique sand that can put the fifth's to shame."

"Now Granny-Chiyo," Sasori said shaking his head "you always ruin my fun."

"Hanabi-san" Sakura said "hold on," looking up on top of the altar where Sasori put her "we'll have you down soon."

"You can't save her," as he sent the Sandaime at Sakura. When it got close to her, large metal claws appeared from its right arm and swung at her. Chiyo used Sasori's mother to stop the swing, by taking the hit directly on its body. "I'm getting bored," as the Sandaime's mouth opened up and black sand flowed out.

"Sakura-san," Chiyo said "get back. That's the sand the Sandaime used; it's called Iron Sand."

"Damn" Killer Bee said "now any lightning jutsu I use will just get directed at the sand."

"Killer Bee," Sakura asked him "can you keep the puppet busy so I can land a hit on it?"

"Ya," looking back at Chiyo "but I'm going to need help."

"Naturally" Chiyo said to Killer Bee "I'll do my best."

"What are you three talking about so quietly?" Sasori asked as the sand started to turn into a block above Sakura and fell.

"You think I can't stop that" Sakura asked as she punched the block and it exploded into shards that flew across the cave.

With Naruto; "**I'LL RIP YOUR OTHER ARM OFF SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE ANY MORE EXPLOSIVES"** Naruto said as he used three of his tails to pull Deidara's right arm off while using three of them to hold Deidara in place. When Deidara's arm came off he screamed in pain as Naruto threw him into a tree. Naruto got on all fours and his demon cloak started to bubble and formed the seventh tail.

"I need to get outa here" Deidara said in fear as he tried to use what little opening he had to run.

"Where do you think you're going" Itachi asked him as he appeared in front of him and punched him back towards Naruto.

"**I'LL KILL YOU**," he heard as he felt a hand get placed on his head with a death grip "**I'M NOT GONNA HOLD BACK!!!**" as Naruto threw Deidara into the air; at the peak of the throw when Deidara started to fall, Naruto appeared and punched him in to the ground. Right as Deidara hit the ground he was impaled with thousands of fists from Naruto and his shadow clones. "**I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!**" Naruto said as he grabbed Deidara by his hair and continued to punch him "**DID I SAY YOU COULD PASS OUT?!**" as Deidara started to lose consciousness "**YOU CAN PASS OUT WHEN I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!**" as he continued to beat Deidara senseless.

"NARUTO" Itachi shouted "that's enough. He's dead now" seeing Deidara's body didn't squirm as Naruto punched him "NARUTO!!!" as Naruto didn't stop.

"Naruto-kun" he heard behind him "please stop," seeing Hinata as he turned around and saw she was alive "you're not a monster; please stop" as she hugged him.

"Hinata-chan" as he braced her in a hug of his own "I'm sorry" as he wrapped three tails around her right side and the other four around her left placing them over her shoulders as he rested his head on her's.

"Just stop hitting him," Hinata said "he's dead now; and I'm safe."

"But you're hurt," as he put his hand on her wound from the C1 clay "and it's because you're precious to me."

"That doesn't matter;" rubbing his face "wounds heal."

"Hinata-chan" as he passed out into her arms and the demon cloak retracted.

"Naruto-kun," as she caught him and set him on the ground "I'm sorry I got captured."

"It's not your fault" Itachi said to her "I'm guessing that they threatened your sister's life if you didn't go with."

"Yes," as she rubbed Naruto's face "and as head of my clan, I couldn't let anything happen to her."

"We should get you back to the sand village for medical attention" as he looked at the wound on her arm.

"What about Naruto-kun?" still rubbing his face.

"I'll carry him," as he kneeled down and carefully picked him up "let's hurry," as they headed towards the sand village.

Back in the cave; "I'm sick of you, little girl" Sasori said as he used his puppet to punch her and followed up by opening compartments in the arm that holds seals; then thousands of arms came flying out of the seals and barely missed Sakura.

"Sakura-san" Killer Bee said as he blocked a few of the arms with the sword he still had on him "look out" as more arms appeared and punched her into the air, then emitted a purple gas.

"Don't breath" Chiyo said "that's poison gas!"

"She won't escape" Sasori said as he looked into the gas.

'_I can't get out'_ Sakura thought as she struggled to get out but couldn't budge _'a rope! He musta put it around me with the first wave of arms. I'm done for'_ as she closed her eyes 'I'm not gonna be the reason this mission fails' she heard in her head.

**Flashback:**

"You're such a Baka" I shouted at Naruto "our first mission where we get to leave the village and you're making us turn around because you can't dodge a kunai!"

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said to him "you weren't sacred, were you" looking at him "you big baby."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed where the kunai nicked his hand "I'm not going to be the reason this mission fails," as blood ran down the kunai and dripped on to the ground "we're not turning back, not because of me!"

"That's nice and all Naruto" Kakashi said to him "but if you lose any more blood," looking at him "you'll die."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in shock "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I STABBED MYSELF?!"

"NARUTO;" I said in anger as I grabbed him and shook him wildly "you dumb ass. Can't you think anything through? Or do you always act like a moron?"

"Now now Sakura" Kakashi said to me "we're the ones that sent him ahead to take care of any bandits" as he pulled me away from Naruto and wrapped his hand "so it's our fault too."

**End flashback**

'_He was ready to go to such extreme measures'_ as she pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it _'to make sure we wouldn't turn back; so we could complete the mission. Now it's my turn to go to that extreme of a measure'_ as she threw the kunai where she remembered the arms were. Once the kunai hit the arms it exploded and sent her flying out of the gas taking a small breath as she flew out of the gas.

"Sakura-san" Killer Bee said in shock as she landed on the ground in front of Chiyo.

"Sakura-san" Chiyo asked her "are you ok?"

"Ya," as she stood up "I'm fine" as she coughed "don't worry about me" as she fell back to the ground.

"Sakura-san" Chiyo said "that poison must be the same he used against Kankuro-san" looking at Sasori.

"Then I have the antidote" as she struggled to reach into her kunai pouch and pulled out a vile attached to a syringe.

"There is no antidote for this poison" Sasori said with a laugh "if there's an antidote, then hell musta froze over."

"Then I guess hell has frozen over" as she stabbed herself in the arm with the syringe "because I made one" as she stood up.

"I'm really sick of you" as he threw his puppet at Sakura again with the claws out. Killer Bee blocked the claws just in time.

"Now," Sakura said "that puppet is done" as she punched the puppet and caused it to explode into unusable pieces.

"You…" in shock that she destroyed his puppet "you just destroyed my puppet."

"And we're going to destroy you" looking at Sasori.

"Not gonna happen," as he pulled off his cloak and revealed a puppet like body; his chest has a cylinder shaped device on the right side, on the left side is what appears to be a small door, his stomach area has rolled up steel wire with a sharp spear head on the end, on his back is a rectangular-prism that has four holes for scrolls and holding three, and two metal rods with blades on the ends. "Now I'm done playing around" as he pulled out all three scrolls and threw them into the air "Red Secret Jutsu: Performance of a Hundred Puppets" as one hundred puppets appeared, each in a black cloak, and the right side of his chest opened up and chakra strands came out.

"Looks like I have no choice now" Chiyo said as she pulled out a scroll and opened it; when she did ten puppets appeared, each in a white cloak "I haven't had to fight with these I a long time" as she readied herself.

"I'm not holding back either" Sakura said as she looked at Sasori and his puppets.

"Well if the rest of you aren't holding back" Killer Bee said as his skin peeled back and showed a purple layer underneath, then he turned in to his tailed-beast; a giant eight tailed ox.

"And it begins" Sasori said as he threw his puppets at the three. One by one Sasori's puppets were obliterated.

Five minutes later; "That's twenty" Killer Bee said as he crushed three more puppets.

"Watch out Sakura-san" Chiyo said as she used two of her puppets to block five of Sasori's from hitting Sakura.

"They're done" Sakura said as she bashed through all five like it was nothing.

"No matter how many you break" Sasori said "I still have more" as he threw a second wave at them.

"Menacing Ball" Killer Bee said as he charged up a giant ball of chakra and launched it at the wave of puppets, obliterating all of them and only leaving ashes "that makes sixty down."

"I won't lose to you three…" looking at only Killer Bee in his giant ox form and Chiyo "where'd the little girl go?"

"Take this" Sakura said as she busted through the ground underneath Sasori and landed a hit in his jaw.

"How…" Sasori asked as he flew into the air and slammed into the cave's wall.

"I used the blast as cover" as she dusted herself off.

"That's smart" with a smile "but so is this" as he sent the steel wire at Sakura and cut into her side.

"Sakura-san" Chiyo said with concern "Killer Bee we need to get her back to us, now."

"You don't need to tell me" as he sent his tails through another twenty puppets and used one to grab Sakura and pull her back.

"Lady Chiyo" Sakura asked "can you reach into my kunai bag and get another antidote for me?"

"Yes," as she did so and then injected it into Sakura.

"Killer Bee" Sakura said "don't use that Menacing Ball again" pointing at where Hanabi is at "we don't need her getting hurt in the cross fire."

"Sorry" looking at Hanabi "how did he survive that hit?" looking at Sasori who was still standing "he took that hit like it was nothing."

"We need to target that cylinder" Chiyo said pointing at Sasori's chest "that's the only human part of him that's left after he turned himself into a human puppet."

"Very observant Granny-Chiyo" Sasori said as he clapped his hands "I was wondering how long it was going to take you three to figure it out."

"So what do we do" Sakura asked Chiyo.

"Get through his puppets," Chiyo said as she threw her twelve puppets at Sasori "and take the killing blow."

"I can't continue this fight like this" Killer Bee said as he changed back to his human form "now I can move more freely" as he picked up all his swords and put them how he normally holds them.

"We'll see if you can" Sasori said as he threw the last wave of puppets at them.

Five minutes later; "You only have one puppet left Sasori-kun" Chiyo said to Sasori "you can't win."

"We'll see about that," as he readied himself for an attack.

"I'll go get Hanabi-san" Killer Bee said as he put his swords up and his demon cloak subsided.

"It's over Sasori" Sakura said.

"We'll see" as he threw his puppet at her.

"You don't learn very fast do you" as she punched the puppet causing it to get blown to pieces.

"I can't lose" Sasori said as he charged to Chiyo.

"I'm sorry my grandson" Chiyo said as she used his parents to put two blades through the cylinder in his chest.

"Hanabi-san," Killer Bee said as he got on top of the altar "I'm Killer Bee; I'm a part of Naruto-san's cell."

"Killer Bee-san" Hanabi said as she hesitated to move "is Hinata-chan alright?"

"Knowing Naruto-san," as he sat down next to her "she's safe now; and now it's our turn to get you to safety. So please" as he held out his hand "we'd like to take you to a safe place."

"Ok," as she took his hand and they got off the altar.

"If I'm to die here" Sasori said to Sakura "I want you to know that I have an informant in Orochimaru's group."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"I won't spoil it," he said with a smile "but he's very trust worthy. Tell him I sent you, then he'll give you the information he'd give me."

"How long has he been in his group?" looking at Sasori.

"I don't keep track of that," as he chuckled at himself "I wish I would've. You're bombs are over there" as he pointed to where he and Deidara made their entrance to the scene "because I'm dying I don't give a rat's ass about the altar anymore."

"Thank you," as she picked up the paper bombs and started to place them where Killer Bee did earlier.

"Tell me one thing Sasori-kun" Chiyo asked "why'd you leave the village?"

"I couldn't find happiness there," as his eyes closed and he died.

"I hope that now you can" looking at Sasori, who seemed to be embraced in his parents' arms like a small child getting love from his parents.

"Granny-Chiyo" Sakura said "all the bombs are placed."

"And I have Hanabi-san" Killer Bee said as he walked up to her "he looks different now;" looking at Sasori "he seems to be smiling" as he looked at Sasori's face and was right.

"Yes he does" Chiyo agreed as she kissed her grandson on the chin and left the cave "we need to complete the mission."

"Would you like to take your grandson with;" Sakura asked "so you can give him a proper burial?"

"That would be nice" as she wiped her face.

"I'll carry him" Killer Bee said as he picked up Sasori and his parents "and his parents; so they can be together."

"Thank you" as she tried to hide her tears but was failing.

Back in the sand village; "All his vitals are stable," a medic said to Hinata and Itachi "but his chakra is kinda low right now; but he should be fine in a day or two."

"Lady Hyuga" Gaara said to her "we sent word to the leaf village that you're safe."

"Thank you," Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"I've never seen him with so much rage" Itachi said to Hinata "it was terrifying."

"He's always had that much rage in him" as she ran her fingers through Naruto's messy hair "but that's the first time he's ever shown it."

"He must have some amazing restraint" looking at Naruto "to be able to hold back that much rage."

"His eyes are moving," looking at Naruto's eyelids.

"It's called REM;" looking at Naruto's eyelids too "rapid eye movement. Normally it only happens when someone's dreaming."

"I wonder what he's dreaming about."

In Naruto's mind; "Demon-brat get back here" several people shouted at a very young Naruto as they chased him.

"Make me" Naruto laughed as he ran from the crowd having to leave his paints behind "I think that one's my personal best." He painted the leaf symbol over the Hokage tower's symbol, a tick tac toe board on one side of the door, and what resembled the seal on his stomach that holds the Kyuubi in him on the other side. Naruto is four feet flat, wearing blue shorts, and a green shirt.

"You'll pay for this," they shouted at him as they ran through the village with Naruto way out in front.

"Naruto" the third Hokage said as he appeared in front of Naruto in a puff of smoke. The third Hokage is wearing the traditional Hokage white robe, with the Hokage hat on his head; which has a red triangle on the front with the Japanese symbol for fire on it.

"Old Man Hokage" Naruto said in shock as he came to a screeching halt right in front of him.

"Why do you do these things" as he shook his head looking at his tower.

"Lord Hokage," a few people said as they got closer to Naruto "I'm done with this" as they walked away.

"It's the only way to get attention around here," Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't you spend your time more wisely?" the third asked him "for instance, instead of painting my tower, you can train, or study, or talk to me, or Iruka-sensei."

"Like it would matter," as he looked at the third's face, tanned but aged with wrinkles, with a mole on the left side "everyone just calls me Demon-brat and chases me."

"What do you want to do when you get out of the academy?" he asked him.

"Be a ninja" without hesitation "this way everyone will respect me."

"How do you think your artwork helps in getting people to respect you" pointing at the tower.

"It doesn't," looking at the ground.

"So why don't you clean it up," with a smile "and then we'll talk over dinner."

"Ok," as he walked with the third back to the tower and cleaned up his artwork.

Time skip, three years; "So Naruto" Iruka asked him "how about we go get some ramen after you study?" Iruka has long brown hair pulled up in a pony tail, he's wearing a standard blue Jonin one piece outfit with the standard Jonin green vest, and a scar across his nose.

"SURE IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto said as he pulled out his notebook and studied for the next day's test.

"So Naruto" Iruka asked him as they ate their ramen "how far do you plan to go as a ninja?"

"All the way to the top" with a laugh "I'm gonna be Hokage."

"That's not an easy goal Naruto" Iruka said with a smile "it takes years of hard work, training, and dedication to became a Hokage" looking out at the cliff with each of the Hokages faces carved into it.

"And by then," with his eyes closed and a big goofy smile "more people will like and respect me."

Back in the real world; "Lady Hyuga" Sakura said as she walked into the room where Naruto's at "we have your sister safe and sound. She's sleeping right now."

"Thank you Sakura-san" not looking up from Naruto "was the altar destroyed?"

"Yes," looking at Naruto too "he seems peaceful" seeing his face with what appeared to be a smile.

"Yes he does," Hinata said with a smile "I've missed being able to see him every day. Watching him train by himself, always standing back up even when he could barely stand, and the motivation he seemed to give everyone."

"Ya," looking from Naruto to Hinata "even on when all hope seemed lost, back on our first mission outside the village, he managed to motivate everyone in the land of waves to stand against Gato; he even punched the grandson of the person we were protecting to get a point across."

"What was the argument about?"

"The grandson said 'it's pointless to be fighting Gato will just get someone strong next time'…"

**Flashback:**

"Then make it so he won't get another chance" Naruto said to him as he ate dinner.

"Don't you get it," the boy said "he'll just make things worse than what they are now. He's always been able to control our resources and if we fight back, it'll just piss him off."

"You know" Naruto said as he stood up "I'm getting sick of hearing this 'it'll just get worse' shit. If you let someone push you around, they think they can just walk all over you" as he got in front of the boy.

"He'll just make things worse," he said to Naruto "you don't know what it's like to be pushed around like this." With that Naruto snapped and punched him.

"You really think I don't?" as he picked him up by his shirt "I'll gladly trade what I have to deal with for this. When someone pushes you, you push back and don't stop pushing till they get the point and leave you alone."

"Naruto that's enough" Kakashi said to him.

"No," Naruto snapped "it's not; if this Gato guy keeps pushing them around, they need to not just push back but shove back. They need to get their point across that they don't need him to help them; especially when he's making it worse instead of better."

**End flashback:**

"After that Naruto left the house so he could cool off," Sakura said as she sat down "that's when Kakashi-sensei told the boy how Naruto's been treated in the village. How hard he was working to get that to stop."

"Naruto-kun's always been able to bring out the best in people," Hinata said looking at Naruto "he managed to turn Neji-kun into a good person."

"Ya," looking at Naruto "but what he did during their fight wasn't right."

Back in Naruto's mind; "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" the proctor said.

"Kiba" Naruto said patting "get this straight" looking at Kiba who was completely shot and unable to move "I'll never lose to you in the fight to be Hokage, so if you ever think that you'll become Hokage over me; you're dead wrong."

"Where do you get all this strength from," Kiba asked him "even when you seem to be on the losing side, you manage to pull all this strength from nowhere."

"I have a dream" Naruto said to him "and it's a dream I'm not gonna stop fighting for."

Time skip, one year; "Itachi-sensei" Naruto said to Itachi "how much longer do we need to train for?"

"You managed to kill Kisame" Itachi said looking at Naruto, who still wore his orange outfit "and I let you take his place, but I still need to get you to the proper level so you can actually join the Akatsuki."

"But how much longer?" as he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"I guess we can call it a day," shaking his head as he looked at Naruto.

"When do I meet the person in charge?" as he tried to catch his breath.

"When I think you're ready to."

"Everything out here seems so" looking at a flock of birds fly over head "peaceful, quiet, and equal; it doesn't matter if you're human or animal" seeing a herd of deer run by "everything needs the same thing to survive," as he pulled a flower from its roots and ate it "food, water, air, sun light, and other creatures to interact with."

"You never were truly happy in the leaf village," looking at Naruto with gentle eyes "were you?"

"No," looking at Itachi with his eyes full of sadness "I was only happy when I was training, fighting, and forgetting about the rest of the village."

"I'll promise you this Naruto" with a serious face "you will be treated as an equal with us."

Time skip, one more year; "He's stronger than Pain-sama" Itachi said to the Akatsuki members as they argued about Naruto officially joining them.

"Why don't we prove that" Pain said as he walked into the room. Pain has light brown hair, six piercings in his nose, two in his lower lip, and several in each ear from the lobe all the way up, and wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto had his demon cloak engulfing him with three tails and Pain went bouncing across the field. "If you want I can stop him," Itachi said shaking his head knowing that Naruto wouldn't stop until he told him to.

"No," Pain said "we're at the same level" as he punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying through a tree.

"Naruto" Itachi said still shaking his head "you can stop; you've proven your strength."

"Yes Itachi-sensei" as he retracted his demon cloak and walked over to his sensei.

"Do you think he's strong enough?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"What's the catch?" Deidara asked Naruto.

"Stop hunting the Jinchuuriki," Naruto answered "and become bounty hunters and protection cells."

"Are you nuts?!" Tobi asked him.

"Tobi," Sasori said "you have no say in this; don't forget you're not a member yet."

"It's a deal" Pain said as he walked over to Naruto "welcome to the Akatsuki" as he held out his hand and shook Naruto's.

In the real world; "How is he" Itachi asked as he walked back into the room.

"Still asleep," Hinata said.

"It's getting late Lady Hyuga;" looking at the clock on the wall, which said eleven forty five p.m. "you should get some sleep."

"He's always been full of energy" she said looking at Naruto "always able to keep going."

"I know;" as he recalled several fights Naruto's been in "I think it's because of the Kyuubi" looking at Hinata.

"You know," she said not looking up from Naruto "he saved my life during the Chunin Exams. He used the Kyuubi's chakra to heal me."

"Is that how you're immune to Sasori's poisons" with a serious look "just as he is?"

"I'm not sure," as she rubbed Naruto's face "but I still can't believe he went through the trouble of forcing the medics to leave so he could save me."

"He's always gone to extreme measures to ensure someone precious to him's safety," recalling when Naruto fought Zabuza on his own and won.

"If he had stayed in the village," looking at Itachi "he would've been trained by Jiraiya-sama and his name would've been submitted for possible Hokage."

"But if he had stayed," looking at Naruto "and been trained by Jiraiya-san, he'd be a pervert now. Besides, he's the reason the Jinchuuriki were safe up till now."

"Ya," looking back at Naruto.

In Naruto's mind; "I'm taking the month to myself" Naruto said to Itachi; Naruto is wearing the Akatsuki cloak and his hat.

"Where will you go for the month?" Itachi asked him.

"I want to see someone I love;" looking into the sky "I haven't talked to her in a long time."

"But you take this month to yourself every year to go see her" with slight confusion.

"When I left the village," he explained "I made it so I couldn't go back. So if I talk to her, ANBU might attack me, the villagers might figure out who I am, so on and so forth."

"Good point" looking at Naruto "just remember that you can't take your time. If you don't return in five weeks; the Akatsuki will start to hunt the Jinchuuriki again."

"Ok," as he disappeared.

One week later; "Halt" a guard at the gate said to Naruto "who goes there?"

Naruto didn't say anything; all he did was cast a gen-jutsu and made the person go to sleep. He went to the Hyuga compound and broke into Hinata's room; leaving a present at her bedside. "I hope you like it" he whispered to Hinata as he left just as he came and waited in a tree completely hidden from everyone but was still able to see her.

"What's this" Hinata asked herself as she yawned and opened the present "it's beautiful" with a smile as she put the necklace on, the necklace has half a heart with the half a symbol carved into it "and a flower too" as she picked up a rose Naruto left with the necklace. She placed her hand over her heart and looked out her window to where Naruto was hidden.

"Shit" Naruto whispered to himself as he disappeared before she saw him.

In the real world; "Lady Hyuga" Itachi said as he walked into the room "anything new with Naruto?"

"He's still asleep;" as she rubbed her eyes "I can't remember when I fell asleep."

"Well the doctor did say he'd probably wake up today," looking at Naruto.

"Hinata-chan" Hanabi said as she walked into the room too.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata said as she hugged her "how'd you sleep?"

"Better than in that cave;" she laughed "how about you?"

"I slept ok," looking back at Naruto "you probably want to know the truth about Naruto-kun; don't you Hanabi-chan?"

"I'd like to," looking at Hinata.

"I think it'd be better if Naruto told her" Itachi said as he took a seat by the door.

"I know," Hinata said "Hanabi-chan, when he tells you. I want you to remember his personality, how he's treated you, how much he's gone through to ensure the village's safety, and what he went through to save me from Deidara."

"I will," Hanabi said as she hugged Hinata.

Later that day, around nine at night; "I gotta pee" Naruto said as he got up out of the hospital bed and went to the bath room. When he went back to the bed he saw Hinata asleep in the chair next to the bed; "I wonder how long she's sat there" Naruto said to himself as he looked at her "she's wearing the necklace I gave her" seeing a chain to a necklace on her neck "I'm surprised she's still wearing it," as he gently pulled the necklace so he could see the medallion on it "this is from her first birthday after I joined the Akatsuki" as he gently put it back "I still have my half" as he pulled out his half of the necklace from his kunai bag "I'm surprised it's still in this good of shape" as he looked it over as best he could with what light was available then put it back and looked over to Hinata "she looks uncomfortable" as he walked over to her and picked her up "I'm sure she'd like to sleep in a bed" as he set her down in the bed as gently as possible then got in.

The next morning, Hinata and Naruto were sound asleep when Itachi walked into the room; "How…" taking one look at the bed and seeing them sleeping on the bed. He just smiled and left the room as quietly as he could.

Hinata heard the door slide close and opened her eyes to see the chair see was normally in next to her. She felt a warm body pressed against hers with an arm around her stomach; _'did Naruto-kun wake up last night'_ she asked herself not wanting to wake Naruto up _'if he did he would've waken me up. Is this a dream?'_

"Hinata-chan" she heard Naruto say "how'd you sleep?"

"Good," as she started to turn red "you?"

"Pretty good," as he sat up and yawned "how's your arm" as he looked at her arm where stitches were because of the wound.

"It's ok" as she sat up and looked at Naruto "did you put me in the bed with you?"

"Ya;" as he blushed and looked away "you looked uncomfortable in the chair."

"Thank you," as she put her hand on his face and kissed him.

"Hinata-chan" Hanabi said as she opened the door and saw them kissing.

"Hanabi-chan" Naruto said in shock "how are you?"

"Good," in shock from seeing them kissing.

"Hanabi-chan" Hinata said to her "can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure," as she closed the door.

"Didn't see that coming," Naruto said as he turned a slight red.

"Neither did I," Hinata said as she turned a deeper red than Naruto.


	7. A Dangerous Condition

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for all the feedback; please keep them coming. Sorry if this chapter took a little longer than you'd like, a have a few things going on right now; but I'll do my best.

"So should we tell her about us?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I think she already knows;" still red "but I think you should tell her about you being a Jinchuuriki."

"How would she know about that?" with wide eyes full of fear.

"Deidara said it," looking at Naruto "I kept him from telling her the entire truth about you being a Jinchuuriki. So she doesn't know about the Kyuubi."

"But she wants to know about it?" with concern.

"Yes," as she hugged Naruto "I told her to remember your personality, how you've treated her, how much you've done to protect the village, and what you did to save me from Deidara."

"I'm not sure how to tell her," as he closed his eyes "I've only told people that already knew. I've never told someone that didn't know."

"Morning sleepy head" Sakura said as she walked into the room "so…" looking at Naruto and Hinata still in the bed "did you two sleep well?" in a joking tone.

"We didn't have sex," Naruto said to her as he shook his head "and no we haven't had sex yet."

"That's good," Sakura said "it'd suck if you got Lady Hyuga pregnant and are still hated by the village."

"Ya…" he said as he scratched his face "and I'm still a Genin; so that wouldn't be very helpful with supporting a family."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing at the fact that Naruto wants to have a family with her "you should go talk to Hanabi-chan now."

"You're probably right" as he kissed her on the cheek, got out of the bed and left the room.

"You're lucky," Sakura said to Hinata after Naruto left the room "he really loves you with all his heart and is ready to go to any measure to keep you safe."

"I know," still slightly blushed "he even snuck back into the village every year around my birthday so he could give me a present."

With Hanabi, who's in Gaara's office with Gaara, Killer Bee and Yugito Nii; "You didn't know about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki?" Gaara asked Hanabi in slight shock.

"No Lord Kazekage," Hanabi said to Gaara "I never knew."

"You can just call me Gaara" he said as he started to do some paperwork.

"Then you should know" Yugito said to her "that Naruto-san, Killer Bee, Gaara-sama and I are Jinchuuriki. We each have a…"

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Naruto" Gaara said looking up from his paperwork "glad to see you're up."

"You got me kinda worried there for a while" Killer Bee said looking at Naruto.

"I need to talk to Hanabi-chan," Naruto said "so if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her in here."

"I'm curious about the story behind you being a Jinchuuriki" Yugito said.

"As am I," Gaara said as he set down his pen and sat up straight.

"I'd like to know too" Killer Bee said as he sat down in a chair.

"Alright," Naruto said with a sigh "if you guys really wanna know" looking at Hanabi "it all began with the Kyuubi Attack over eighteen years ago. The Kyuubi's tails slammed into mountains, causing them to crumble, forest, causing them to vanish, and attacked the village. The fourth Hokage use one final jutsu that cost him his life to defeat the Kyuubi; so the story says;" he hesitantly continued "when I found out that I'm a Jinchuuriki I talked to Old Man Hokage and he told me the full story. The fourth Hokage used a forbidden jutsu to seal" he took a deep breath "the Kyuubi away at the cost of his life; the kids that couldn't remember the attack were never told this" he made the Kyuubi's chakra flow around his arm as he held it up so he could look at it "this red chakra isn't my own, Hanabi-chan" looking at her gently "it's the Kyuubi's; the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into an infant child, me, to stop the attack and save the village" as tears seemed to form in his eyes "many of the villagers that could remember the Kyuubi Attack shunned me, hated me, and attacked me;" as tears ran down his face "because I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me."

"Naruto-kun" Hanabi said as she hugged him and rubbed her head into his stomach.

With Kakashi and Chiyo in Kakashi's hotel room; "So you managed to see the resemblance?" Kakashi asked Chiyo.

"Yes," looking at Kakashi "it's kinda hard to miss. His spiky blonde hair, his facial features, his personality; I'm surprised no one in your village has noticed."

"I am too," as he looked out the window "but no one knows. Honestly," with a slight laugh "I think it's better that no one knows. If they can respect him for who he is, when they do find out; it'll be easier on Naruto."

"True," shaking her head in agreement "also it'll be easy for the villagers to respect him more."

"Yes, it will be;" looking back into the room "I wonder how the villagers will react to what Naruto did to save Lady Hyuga."

With Itachi, Sasuke, and Sai in a restaurant; "He did what?" Sasuke asked in shock as Itachi told him what happened.

"Naruto beat him to death," as he took a drink of sake.

"Just because that Deidara guy" Sai asked "used his clay to wound Lady Hyuga?"

"Unless you know what it's like to love someone," Itachi said looking up from his drink "you wouldn't understand."

"What makes you think I don't know what love feels like?" with a serious look.

"Because you've been a root ANBU for so many years that your memory of the past is probably forgotten" as he leaned back in his chair "plus your face shows no emotion, so I can tell you've been a root ANBU for too long."

"Why do you think I can't show emotion?" as he faked a smile.

"You might be able to show facial smiles, frowns, signs of surprise, and other emotions;" taking another drink of sake "but they're not real emotions that you show."

"I guess you're right" as he looked down with eyes that seemed sad.

"That's a start," Sasuke said as he noticed this "let's see if we can work on your other emotions."

"How do we do that?" as he looked up with his usual serious face.

"That was a regression if I've ever seen one," as he smacked his forehead.

"Don't worry" Itachi said to him "it'll come in time."

With Gaara, Naruto, Killer Bee, Yugito Nii, and Hanabi; "We should get going," Naruto said as he saw the sun start to set.

"Here is where your hotel is" Gaara said as he handed Naruto a map with a building circled and a number written on it and a key to the room "and your room number."

"I already know which room is mine" Killer Bee said as he walked out of the office.

"We'll see you tomorrow Naruto-san" Yugito said as she walked out too.

"You and Lady Hyuga have the same room" Gaara said to Naruto "well, it's more of a small apartment" scratching his face "it's where I used to live before I became Kazekage. There are two rooms, a full bath, the fridge is fully stocked, and everything's working; so you shouldn't have to worry about anything."

"Thank you Gaara," Naruto said as he and Hanabi walked out of his office.

"Good bye Gaara-sama" Hanabi said as she closed the door behind her.

With Hinata and Sakura in the hospital cafeteria; "The weirdest part is," Sakura said to Hinata as she took a drink of tea "is that even though Orochimaru sealed off the Kyuubi, from being able to be used, he still beat Kiba. Then with what you told me he did to save you after your fight with Neji, I can't help but to wonder how he managed to get that seal removed."

"After his fight with Kiba-san" Hinata said "the Third Hokage spoke to him in private; so he could've removed the seal then."

"That's a good point" as she set her cup down "how long does it take Naruto to tell someone about the Kyuubi?" as she looked outside at the sunset.

"He's never told anyone, who never knew about the Kyuubi," looking at Sakura "that it's sealed inside him; so I can image it must be difficult."

"It kinda was" Naruto said as he walked up behind her.

"Don't scare me like that" Hinata said as she jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" as he took a seat next to her "Gaara gave me our room for the night."

"Our?" slightly confused.

"Ya," Hanabi said "we get to sleep together" with a smile.

"Gaara said it's more of an apartment," as he wrapped his arm around Hinata "two rooms, a full bath, everything's working; so we won't have to worry about anything. We can just go to sleep, wake up, and head back to the leaf village."

"I got put in the same room as Yugito Nii;" Sakura said with a slight sigh "she's up tight."

"Sounds familiar" Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked him slightly angered by his comment.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he lied with a smile.

"Well if we're leaving tomorrow" as she stood up "I'm gonna go to bed early so I can be well rested" as she left.

"We should probably do the same Naruto-kun" Hinata said to him.

"Alright," as he stood up and they went to the apartment Gaara loaned them for the night.

"Wow" Hanabi said as she walked through the apartment "it's so small." The apartment has a couch, small fridge, and microwave in the front; a small hall leading to two doors at the end that were to the bed rooms, at the beginning of the hall is the bathroom, and has a painting of the sand village hanging at the very end of the hall.

"Well Hanabi-chan" Hinata said to her "we're used to the compound and how big it is."

"This reminds me of my apartment before I left the village" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

"Can I sleep in this room" Hanabi asked as she pointed into a room with a rather large bed in it.

"No," Hinata said "Naruto-kun and I need to share a larger bed" as she looked at Naruto who was almost passed out on the couch "why don't you take the other room."

"Ok" as she kicked the ground "I'll go get ready for bed."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said gently as she shook him trying to wake him so he could go to the bed "Naruto-kun, come on; the bedroom's down the hall."

"Alright" he moaned as he stood up with his eye half closed and walked to the bedroom with Hinata guiding him.

"Good night Hanabi-chan" Hinata said as she closed the door behind her.

"This bed is comfy" Naruto said as he lay down on the bed without changing.

"I'm glad you're comfy" as she set his bag down on the dresser "do you mind if I use the clothes you brought to sleep in?"

"Not at all," as he yawned.

"Thank you," as she turned to where he wouldn't be able to see her naked, if he opened his eyes, and changed.

"You gonna get in bed or what?" Naruto said as he patted his hand on the spot next to him, his eyes still closed.

"I just finished changing," she said as she got in the bed next to him "your clothes are a little big" as she pulled the strings tight on his sleep pants.

"Sorry," as he yawned again "I prefer to be able to have breathing room when I sleep" thinking she was talking about his shirt.

"What?" slightly confused.

"Nothing," as he drifted to sleep.

At Deidara's body; "He's been dead two days now" a person said, the person has what appears to be a vinous fly trap on his neck that can open and close on his head, green hair, yellow eyes, the right half of his face black, the other half white, and his Akatsuki cloak which is frayed at the bottom.

"The Baka acted without orders from Pain-sama" another said; this person has his face concealed by a mask that covers his nose, mouth, and hair; which is tan around the neck, back and top of the head, and black on his mouth and nose, his headband over the mask on his forehead, solid green eyes, and wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"I found ALL of Sasori-san's puppets smashed to bits; along with the altar, which is blown apart" a third person said as he walked up; this one carries a three bladed scythe with red blades, grey hair, red tinted eyes, and his Akatsuki cloak has several cuts and tears in it.

"You didn't find his body; Hidan-san?" the first person asked him.

"No I didn't; Zetsu-san" with a serious tone "if you don't believe me, go look for yourself."

"Will you two shut up" the second person snapped "Zetsu-san, if you're going to eat Deidara-san's corpse; go ahead" as he walked away.

"Now Kakuzu-kun," Hidan said "don't be like that" in a playful voice.

"Don't make me kill you."

"You can try," as he shrugged his shoulders "but I can't die; you know that. Jashin-sama won't let me; I have his favor."

"His body is well preserved" Zetsu said as he started eating Deidara's corpse.

"No matter how many times I see you eat" Hidan said as he saw Zetsu eat Deidara's corpse with blood dripping from his mouth as he chewed "that makes me sick to my stomach every time."

"Then don't watch" as he swallowed a bite.

"He has a point" Kakuzu said as he continued walking.

"His body is nice and tender" as he took another bite "whoever he fought against really did a number on him."

"Wait up Kakuzu-kun," Hidan said as he ran and caught up with Kakuzu.

"If you keep calling me that" he warned Hidan "I'll cut your head off and I won't reattach it."

"Come on Kakuzu-kun," he said in a playful voice again "I thought we were friends."

"You're really testing my patience's," as his eye twitched.

The next morning at the gate; "Why does this feel so familiar" Sasuke asked Kakashi; everyone but Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi are at the gate ready to go.

"Sasuke-kun" Itachi said "try to remember, he saved Lady Hyuga, fought and killed Deidara, and gained another tail; so if he sleeps in it's no big deal."

"Does him gaining another tail really take that much outa him?" Sai asked with curiosity.

"When he gained his fourth and fifth tail," Itachi said "he slept for exactly two days straight; each time. Then with his sixth tail, he slept for almost a week; so we got lucky he slept for only two and a half."

"Wow" Sakura said in shock.

"No kidding" Yugito said just as shocked "how painful is it for him?"

"You'd have to ask him that," Itachi said as he looked into the distance.

"Ugh," Sasuke moaned "we're always waiting on him."

"Be patient Sasuke" Kakashi said to him "I'm sure Lady Hyuga is doing her best to get him outa bed."

In the apartment; "Naruto-kun" Hinata said gently as she shook him just as gently "Naruto-kun; please get up. We need to get going, we head back to the village today."

"Huh," Naruto moaned as he turned over and pulled the bed sheets over his head.

"Naruto-kun, please get up" as she pulled the sheets back.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hanabi shouted as she jumped onto him, landing on his kidney.

"OWWWWW!" Naruto shouted as he felt her knee drive into his kidney.

"Hanabi-chan" Hinata said to her angrily "why'd you jump on Naruto-kun like that?"

"I didn't mean to land on him like that," she said as she got off Naruto as quickly as possible.

"Oww…" Naruto said as he tried to get out of bed but the pain from Hanabi landing on his kidney kept him from moving too fast "oww…" as he took a step towards the bathroom "oww…" as he continued towards the bathroom.

"That looks bad" Hinata said to Naruto when he got back from the bathroom seeing a huge bruise where Hanabi's knee landed on him.

"It could be worse," he said as he finished rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Hanabi said as she hugged him, keeping her hands away from the bruise.

"It's ok," as he hugged her back "is everything packed?"

"Yes," Hinata said "we just need to head to the gate."

At the gate; "What happened to you?" Itachi asked Naruto when he saw the bruise on his side.

"Hanabi-chan landed on me," as he walked up to the group "but lucky I have the Kyuubi's healing abilities. Yay Kyuubi."

"So everyone's ready to go" Kakashi asked the group.

"Yup," Sakura said.

"Then let's go," Naruto said as he, Hinata, and Hanabi walked ahead of them.

"We're in no hurry Naruto" Itachi said to him "so we don't have to make the trek any faster than we'd normally make it."

"I know," he said back "but you guys aren't moving; so if I get ahead you guys will start to follow."

"He has a point" Kakashi said as he started walking.

"I guess so," Sakura said as she started walking too.

Three days later, as they approached the main gate of the leaf village; "They're back," an ANBU said from the top of the gate down to Tsunade.

"I'm surprised it only took them about a week to complete the mission," Tsunade said to herself.

"Well Itachi-san was with them" Gai said to her; Gai is in a green one piece outfit, with the Jonin vest on, his headband around his waist, a shiny bowl cut with black hair, and deep onyx colored eyes; LARGE EYEBROWS.

"After hearing what Naruto did," Lee said with a burning intent "I want to fight against him." Lee looks eerily similar to Gai with hair style, outfit, and eyes; EYEBROWS; the only noticeable difference is that Lee is wearing a Chunin vest instead of a Jonin vest.

"Lee don't be stupid" Neji said to him shaking his head "if you would've paid more attention you would've heard that he also was asleep for two and a half days because he got another tail."

"But still," as he looked out the gate trying to see how far out they were "I want to see how much stronger he has gotten."

"I swear you and Gai-sensei are just alike" Tenten said as she shook her head; Tenten has her hair in two buns, one on either side of her head, white long sleeve shirt that has dark pink on the edges, dark pink pants, biker gloves, brown eyes, and her headband on her forehead.

"When he gets back and if he wants to he'll spar against you he will;" Shikamaru said as he moved a piece on the Shogi board "your move Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru is wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants, his headband tied around his left arm, both ears pierced with studs, a Jonin vest; he has brown eyes and black hair pulled back in a hair tie.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Asuma said as he looked the board over for a few minutes. Asuma has black hair which leads down his face and connected with his beard, brown eyes, his headband on his forehead, black shirt, black pants, Jonin vest, and smoking a cigarette.

"I swear" Ino shouted "it takes you two four hours to play one game of Shogi." Ino has long blonde hair that's pulled back in a pony tail, wearing a purple shirt, with matching skirt, large blue eyes, and an earring in both ears.

"Don't criticize them" Choji said to her as he finished a bag of potato chips "they have all the time they need." Choji is heavy set, long brown hair, red headband on his forehead, red swirls on his cheeks, red one piece outfit with light armor plating on it, and his ears pierced like Shikamaru.

"And she wonders why she's still a Chunin" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"All of you are giving me a headache" Shino said in his usual serious voice. Shino is wearing a tan jacket that covered the bottom half of his face, black sunglasses, a green hooded jacket covering his hair and most of the rest of his face, and black pants.

"Hard to believe" Kiba said as he sat on Akamaru "that after all these years, Naruto's still a Genin."

"With another Chunin Exam coming up" Tsunade said to Kiba "that might change; very soon."

"Wait" Konohamaru said in shock and disbelief "he's still a Genin? That means I out rank him" with a long laugh.

"I'm still a Genin Konohamaru-kun" Moegi said to him. Moegi has long light brown hair laying down, a light purple shirt under a black vest, tan skirt that goes to her knees, pink circles under her eyes, headband on her forehead, and dark brown eyes.

"You're the youngest in our cell Moegi-san;" Konohamaru said to her "and don't forget how long it took me to pass that exam."

"The scary part is" Tsunade said interrupting the two "Naruto's easily ANBU level."

"WHAT?!" Konohamaru said in pure shock "he's really that strong?!"

"He was trained by each member of the Akatsuki for a short time," she said "but Itachi was the one that trained him the most" with a sigh "I don't think the Chunin Exams will be a problem for Naruto now. After the training he's been through, I think the exams will look like a warm up to him."

"AGH!" Konohamaru shouted "I need to train more!!!!"

"There you two are," Ebisu said as he walked up to the gate "you two know we're training today; and you're setting down here instead of heading to the training ground." Ebisu has his headband over his forehead and concealing his hair, wears black sunglasses, and a one piece blue outfit; no vest.

"I'm waiting for Naruto to get back" Konohamaru said to his sensei.

"We just want to greet Naruto-san, Ebisu-sensei;" Moegi said to keep Konohamaru out of trouble "then we were going to head over to the training ground."

"Naruto-san?" Ebisu asked with curiosity as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ya, he's been back for about two almost three weeks" Konohamaru said.

"I haven't seen that kid since the Chunin Exam about seven years ago" he said.

"You mean when he beat you with one jutsu" Konohamaru asked with a laugh.

"It was two jutsu," Ebisu said defending himself.

"Oh-ya" with a snicker as he remembered the jutsu Naruto used against Ebisu "his ultimate harem jutsu" with a laugh "you're a closet pervert Ebisu-sensei."

"Konohamaru" he said in a slightly enraged voice "I thought I said not to talk about that."

"At least he isn't as bad as Jiraiya-sama" Moegi said "speaking of him; where is he?"

At the women's oscine; "Acho" Jiraiya sneezed "some pretty woman must be talking about me."

"What was that?" he heard from inside the oscine "it's that pervert!!!" as the wall he was behind came crashing down onto him. Jiraiya crawled out of what was left of the wall to find several pissed women.

"Uh" as he started to back step but tripped over a piece of the wall and was beaten half to death by the women.

Back at the main gate; "I see them!!" Lee said with joy.

"He looks about ready to pass out" Neji said as he looked into the distance at Naruto, who was struggling to stand up straight.

"Now it looks like Itachi-san is carrying him" Tsunade said as she saw Naruto fall onto Itachi; who picked him up onto his back and finished the trek.

"Wow," Kakashi said when he walked through the gate "I didn't expect this many people to be waiting for us."

"Is he really that tired" Lee asked as he looked at Naruto.

"When he gains another tail," Itachi explained "he goes through a lot of pain and chakra depletion. I think he woke up too soon," looking back to his student "when he gained his sixth tail he slept for almost a week."

"We should get him back to the compound" Hinata said as she walked with Hanabi.

"Yes Lady Hyuga," Itachi said as he followed her to the Hyuga compound.

"So" Tsunade said "two Akatsuki members are dead now," looking at Kakashi.

"I can't say for sure," recalling what he had to do "but Sakura and Killer Bee know for sure."

"Sasori was beaten by the sand village elder, Chiyo;" Sakura said to Tsunade "and Naruto beat Deidara to death, according to Itachi-sensei."

"Chiyo huh?" Tsunade said "I didn't think that old woman was still alive."

"I'm gonna go train" Sasuke said as he walked away from the group.

"I have reading I need to do" Sai said as he disappeared.

"Has Jiraiya released the latest Ichi-Ichi Paradise yet" Kakashi asked Tsunade; which was probably a bad idea.

"You actually read that trash" Tsunade said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Uh…" right as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How long till Naruto's ready to fight again?" Lee asked Neji.

"I wouldn't know," he said shaking his head "but when he wakes up I'll tell him up want to spar against him."

"Thank you Neji" as he and Gai vanished in a split second.

"Naruto didn't really look like he changed" Ino said.

"You can't make that assumption by looking at him when he's passed out" Shikamaru said as he moved another piece on the board "that's game."

"Sure looks that way" Asuma laughed.

"So much for the big greeting," Kiba said with a disappointed tone.

"Just means we don't have to waste more time" Shino said as he walked off.

At the Hyuga compound; "Thank you for carrying him here Itachi-sensei" Hinata said as Itachi set Naruto down on his bed.

"It's no problem" as he adjusted Naruto so he was laying down properly "just make sure he doesn't use chakra for a while."

"Ok," as she pulled the covers over Naruto.

"Tell him he doesn't have to train for a while," as he walked out of the room.

At Hokage tower; "An informant," Tsunade asked in confusion "for Sasori?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Sakura said to her "Sasori said that he has a spy in Orochimaru's group. He didn't tell us his name though."

"So finding this informant is going to be a pain in the ass," with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so," looking at Tsunade "but we can assume it's someone that's always close to Orochimaru. Otherwise the information wouldn't be as accurate as needed."

"That narrows it down to the new Sound Five" shaking her head "and Kabuto Yakushi."

"I want to say it's Kabuto Yakushi" remembering how good he was at collecting information on people without them knowing "but Sasori didn't keep track of how long this informant has been spying on Orochimaru; so it's hard to say."

"Is there any way the informant will tell us the information he was going to tell Sasori?"

"He said to tell the informant that he sent us," remembering what Sasori told her "and after we tell him that, he'll tell us everything he was going to tell Sasori."

"That's good," with a sigh of relief "that makes things easier on us."

At the Hyuga compound; "His eyes are moving again" Hinata said to Neji as he walked into the room "he's dreaming again."

"How many days has he been fighting passing out?" Neji asked her as he took a seat on the floor.

"Ever since we left the sand village," looking at Naruto "he'd wake up fine but around one in the afternoon, he'd start to look like he was ready to fall asleep."

"Sever chakra depletion," as he looked at Naruto "must be a side effect of him getting another tail."

"That what Itachi-sensei thinks," looking from Naruto to Neji.

In Naruto's mind; "Naruto" Iruka said as he found Naruto training in the woods "I finally found you."

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto said to him "I can finally do the clone jutsu."

"What?" in confusion "is that why you took the scroll?" looking at the forbidden scroll that was opened on the ground.

"Yup" with a big goofy smile "it wasn't that hard to get it once I knew where it was."

"How'd you find out where it was?" with curiosity.

"Mizuki-sensei told me where to find it."

"What?!" in shock.

"Ha-ha" they heard from a tree "you did better than I thought you'd do Naruto-san" as a large shuriken came flying through the air at him.

"Naruto move" Iruka said as he pushed Naruto out of the way just in time to see the shuriken get lodged into the tree behind him "Naruto run, take the scroll with you!"

"I can't let him do that" Mizuki said "you see, the villagers will be very happy once I kill him; I'm sure they'd be happy to know that their families have been avenged." Mizuki has white hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue one piece suit, and Jonin vest and has another large shuriken on his back.

"How would killing me avenged their families?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You see many people were killed in the attack about twelve years ago" Mizuki started.

"It's forbidden to tell him" Iruka shouted trying to stop him.

"Don't interrupt" Mizuki said as he threw twelve kunai at him and half landing on their target "now where was I; oh-ya, the Kyuubi attack. The Kyuubi was sealed away to stop the attack, into you" with a smile "so you are the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox that attacked the village twelve years ago."

"No," Naruto said in disbelief "you're lying" as chakra spun around him wildly.

"Naruto run, NOW" Iruka shouted at him as Mizuki reached for his second shuriken. With that Naruto picked up the scroll and took off at his top speed.

"Did I say you could run away" Mizuki said as he threw the shuriken at Naruto. Iruka jumped in front of the star before it reached Naruto, taking the hit into his back just missing his spine. Naruto stopped when he heard the star hit Iruka.

"Naruto don't stop" Iruka said as he coughed a little blood.

"If you attack my sensei" Naruto said as he turned around and faced Mizuki with his pupils slits "I'll kill you!!!"

"What can a failure like you do to me?" Mizuki laughed "do a bunch of failed jutsu?"

"Any attacks you do to me," as he set the scroll down "I'll just return it over a thousand fold."

"How do you plan to do that" as he grabbed a few kunai and threw them at Naruto.

"I've also worked on my aim" as he threw his own kunai at Mizuki's and knocked them out of the air "along with a few other things" as he put his hands in a hand sign "shadow clone jutsu!!" as a thousand clones appeared on the tree branches.

"You never studied did you?" Mizuki laughed as he slapped his knee.

"These aren't illusions like a normal clone jutsu" Iruka said to himself as he looked at the branches where some of the clones were "these are solid," seeing the branches bending.

"Then you have nothing to worry about" the real Naruto said "so I'll let you go first."

"Ya" one clone said as he snapped a branch that was in his face "let's see if you can hit me."

"What the…" in shock "that clone just snapped a branch. That's not possible unless…" looking at the scroll "he perfected a jutsu from the scroll… already!!!"

"If you're not going to move" all the Narutos said "then I guess we'll just beat you to a pulp" as they jumped at Mizuki and did just that.

Time skip, cell seven's first mission outside the village; "Hey, Sasuke" Naruto said inside the crystal ice mirrors "I snuck in here to save you."

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"DON'T YELL; I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!!" he snapped back.

"HOW; BY GETTING TRAPPED IN HERE TOO?!" pointing at the ice mirrors.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Haku asked rhetorically.

Ten minutes later; "This is getting old" Haku said as he threw needles at Naruto; each one of them hitting Sasuke who jumped in the way just in time.

"What the" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing over him.

"You loser" Sasuke said as he fell over "you have almost no chakra, can't think things through, but you still manage to keep fighting; even when things look bad. You said your dream is to be Hokage" with a small smile "you know, I have a brother; he's the one that killed my clan. I wanted to live long enough to kill him; that is my dream. But I won't be able to see it come true now" his eyes closed and he seemed to be dead.

"You killed him;" Naruto said as red chakra swirled around him.

"He died in combat," Haku said from in his mirror "that is the way of a shinobi. No matter what, in the end; that's how life is."

"That's not a real way to live" as the red chakra continued to swirl around him "the way of a shinobi should be to protect people while following your dream. Even Sasuke had a dream" as he turned his head and looked at Haku "**AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM HIM!!!!**" as he seemed to roar chakra that shook the ice mirrors.

Five minutes later; "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU**" Naruto said as he grabbed Haku's arm and punched him in the face cracking his mask and sending him flying through a mirror.

In the real world; "Naruto-kun" Hinata said as Naruto's k-nines grew longer and red chakra slowly flowed from him "please wake up…" as she reached to wake him up but stopped because she was scared of what might happen if he was waken in this state.

"How is he?" Neji asked as he walked in Naruto's room.

"I think he's having a nightmare right now" with a concerned voice "I wonder how much longer he's gonna be like this" looking at Naruto who still had red chakra flowing from him.

"I wonder why he woke up so early;" Itachi said as he walked into Naruto's room "if he had slept as long as he should've, he'd be fine right now."

"Looks like the nightmare stopped," Neji said as the red chakra stopped flowing from him and his k-nines went back to normal "has his chakra ever fluctuated like this before?" looking at Itachi.

"Not this bad," looking at Naruto who seemed to be more peaceful now that the nightmare seemed to have stopped "normally it's just small amounts where it would spike up, level out and drop a little."

"But now it's spiking up," Hinata said looking at Naruto still "and then dropping extremely low. This can't be good on his body."

"Perhaps Lady Tsunade should examine him," Neji suggested "just to be safe" looking at Itachi.

"I'll see if she's free today" as he walked out of the room and headed to Hokage tower.

An hour later; "All his vitals are fine" Tsunade said as she finished examining Naruto "he seems fine;" as she sat down "I can't explain it. But whatever it is, I think it's psychological. These spikes are harmful for him, if they keep up like I've seen" looking at Naruto whose k-nines grew and was having another spike with red chakra "it could kill him."

"Could Deidara have poisoned him with something during their fight?" Neji asked Itachi.

"I saw the fight," Itachi said "Naruto was using Deidara like a punching bag the whole time."

"Sasori then?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto's always been immune to all of his poisons," looking at Naruto "and we didn't fight Sasori so it's not possible."

"Could someone have infiltrated the sand village and poisoned him?" Neji asked.

"Again, he's immune to all poisons."

"Something in his past is bugging him" Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto "that's the best I can figure."

"Could my training have done this to him?" Itachi asked Tsunade with a guilty tone.

"No," with a smile "if your training would've done this to him; it would've happened a long time ago."

With Sai; "Expressing personal feelings shows your true personality" as he read a book "I thought these books were supposed to help me learn how to show emotions" as he set the book down "but instead I'm getting a headache and I can't understand it. Why are these things never clear?" as he pulled out a scroll and started painting "this is the best way I can even think straight" painting a picture of the village "by showing my emotions, I can show people that I'm human and that allows them to see my personality. And it's easier to show emotions with people you know" as he painted the Hokage tower "Itachi-sensei was right" with a sigh "I have been a root ANBU for too long." He looked outside at the beautiful day "I should go for a walk" as he put his paint brush up and left his room.

As he walked down the streets he heard people talking about how they were surprised at how Naruto saved Hinata. "Ya," a store owner said to a costumer "I heard he beat an Akatsuki member to death because he harmed Lady Hyuga."

"I guess we were wrong about Uzumaki-san" the costumer said with a smile as he left the store.

"Sai-san" he heard Ino say as he walked past the flower shop "how are you today?"

"I'm good Yamanaka-san" with his usual serious face "just taking a walk so I can think about something I read."

"You're still calling everyone by their last name?" in slight shock and confusion.

"Ya, is that bad?"

"No, it's just not a good way to show you personally know someone."

"It didn't say that in the book" in shock.

"Still reading those books about building a relationship, how to show emotions, and other things" with a joking tone.

"Ya," with sigh "I'm afraid to say it, but I am. I wish I could just be more open, like you" looking at Ino with gentle looking eyes.

"You want to be more like me," with a slight blush.

"Ya," with his version of a smile "why am I burning up" as he pulled at his shirt trying to cool off.

"You're blushing a little" with a smile "you get hot when you blush; it's a normal thing, so don't worry."

"Oh," was he felt himself get hotter.

"It happens when you're embarrassed;" looking at Sai "it's natural though."

"Thanks for telling me that," still blushed "you know you're kinda cute."

"Thanks" now blushed just as bad as Sai "oh, now I'm blushing."

"That means you're embarrassed?" making sure he had everything straight.

"A little," as she put her hands on her cheeks "are you being completely honest?"

"Yes," with a straight face and what looked like a smile "I'm being completely honest with you."

With Naruto; "Oh, my head" Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed his head "how long have I been out?"

"About two days;" Hinata said looking at Naruto "your chakra has been fluctuating wildly."

"How wildly?" looking at Hinata with concern.

"So wildly that…" hesitantly "that… it could… kill you…" tears forming in her eyes.

"What…" in shock.

"Lady Tsunade thinks it could be psychological" as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"But I don't have anything on my mind, nothings bugging me;" as he hugged her back.

"Then what's wrong?" as she rubbed her head into his side.

"I'm not sure," as he rubbed her head "I think I should go see Old Man Hokage," with sadness in his eyes.

"You mean his grave?" looking up at him.

"Ya," as he got up and put his fish net shirt on "I'll be back later" as he started to walk out of his room and started to fall but caught himself on the door frame.

"You shouldn't be out of bed this soon" as she grabbed him and tried to get him back in bed.

"No," as he kept walking out of the building "it's something I need to do."


	8. Sage's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At the Third Hokage's grave; "Hey Old Man Hokage;" Naruto said to the gravestone as he placed flowers down "I'm sorry I haven't visited, I've been out of the village for a while. I know I never told you this," with a sigh "but I owe you so much. You've saved me from mobs, treated me as an equal, and because of you; I was able to save Hinata-chan."

**Flashback**:

"The next fight will be" as the T.V. screen flipped through names "Naruto Uzumaki, cough" as the seconded name appeared "and Kiba Inuzuka."

"YAHOO" Kiba shouted with joy "I got lucky. This is going to be easy."

"PROVE IT" Naruto shouted at him from the other side of the preliminary rounds' fighting ground.

"Come on Akamaru, let's finish this quickly" as he walked on to the fighting ground.

"Hey," pointing at Akamaru "that's not fair. It's two on one."

"I'll allow it;" the proctor said "begin."

"What's wrong Naruto; scared you'll lose?" as he charged at Naruto and threw a punch.

"Why would I lose to you" as he barely dodged Kiba's punch.

Five minutes later; "Did you really think you could keep up with me?" Kiba laughed as he looked at Naruto, who was on the ground with bruises all over him.

"I'm not giving up;" as he stood up "if I'm gonna be Hokage I can't lose to a low life like you."

"You think you can be Hokage?" still laughing "just to prove you wrong, I'm gonna be Hokage."

"No you won't" as his pupils tried to turn to slits but kept bouncing between slits and circles "I won't let you. Agh" as he held his gut in pain.

"You can barely stand" he laughed as he pointed at Naruto said "how do you think you can beat me?"

"Let me worry about that" as he charged at Kiba and made four shadow clones. One punched him in the face, the second kicked him into the air, the third grabbed his ankles and threw him towards the ground "Get back in the air" the fourth clone said as he kicked Kiba back into the air.

"How is he doing this?" Kiba asked as he flew back up.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage" the real Naruto said as he landed a downward kick onto Kiba's face sending him back into the ground.

"Looks like I can't fool around anymore" as he stood up and pulled a pill out of his kunai bag and ate it "Akamaru, you eat one too" as he gave one to Akamaru. When Akamaru swallowed the pill his fur turned red.

"What's that weird pill you just took?" as he landed on the ground.

"Wouldn't you like to know" with an evil laugh "Man Beast Clone" as Akamaru jumped on his back and turned into a clone of Kiba "Ultimate Taijutsu; Fang Over Fang" as the two Kibas started spinning towards Naruto. When they hit him, he was launched into the air; the second hit tore his jacket open and sent him flying across the ground.

"Damn it" as he stood up and faced Kiba.

Five minutes later; "I must admit," Kiba laughed "I'm having more fun beating you up than I thought I would" as he rubbed his nose.

"Shut up" Naruto said as he stood up again; his jacket and shirt torn to shreds from Kiba's Fang Over Fang; "I'm not done fighting; Shadow Clone jutsu" as six clones appeared.

"You'll never be able to be Hokage;" he laughed "no matter how hard you try. I'll always be stronger."

"SHUT UP" as the seal on his stomach showed, along with the five elemental seal that Orochimaru put on.

After the fight; "Naruto" the Third Hokage said as Naruto started to walk back up the stairs "I wish to speak to you in private."

"Ok," Naruto said with confusion.

"Did you have a run in with Orochimaru in the forest?" he asked Naruto as they walked into a medical room.

"How do you know him?" Naruto demanded to know.

"He was once my student" with a serious look "and that seal, over the one keeping the Kyuubi in you, is his work."

"Can you release it?"

"Yes," with a smile "build up your chakra so that both seals will be shown" Naruto did so "I need you to relax" as his finger tips glowed purple "this is going to hurt."

"Ok" as he held his breath waiting for the hit.

"Five Element Seal Release" as he hit Orochimaru's seal points.

**End flashback**:

"When your hand hit the seal and released it;" Naruto said looking at the gravestone "I met the Kyuubi face to face. That's how I saved Hinata-chan," with a smile "thanks to you I was able to control the Kyuubi's chakra and the Kyuubi told me what to do to save Hinata-chan." Naruto started to fall to the ground; but was caught by a small pair of hands that appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Kit-kun," a woman said "you're just plain stupid aren't you." She has silky red hair, red eyes with her pupils as slits, wearing a red kimono with a fox design on it, on the back had a fox with nine tails, and she is wearing flip flops.

"Shut up Kyuubi" Naruto said as he gasped for air "I don't need you criticizing me."

"Your chakra is too depleted for you to be up and moving; you need to be in bed."

"I thought I said I don't need you to criticize me," as he pushed her away.

"Don't forget Kit-kun;" Kyuubi said in an assertive voice "if you die, I die. And when you agreed to the Manifestation Summoning agreement I made with you, I can come out in this form whenever I want, I might not have much chakra in this form, but it's enough. I've only used that ability to keep you alive when you're not in combat, at no other time have I used this ability; so that should tell you something."

"Just shut up" as he headed towards the underground waterfall.

"No matter where you go I'll always be with you" she sighed as she followed him through the brush towards the entrance "you want to know why your chakra keeps fluctuating like it has been?"

"Why" still walking towards the entrance.

"It's because your chakra system can't handle the level of chakra that my seventh tail gives you, yet; because it's been so long since you last gained a tail, your body is having problems adjusting;" as she ducked to keep from hitting her head on the ceiling "so this is the waterfall that you came to after every mission" looking at the waterfall.

"What about it," as Naruto took off his shirt and pants and walked into the pool of water at the base of the waterfall.

"I've never been able to see it before now" as she shook her head "I might be able to gain access to your memories, but I can't experience something from them. Just like I know about your kiss with that Hinata girl" with a smile "oh," as she put her hands on her cheeks and looked like she was swaying her tails "my Kit-kun is growing up."

"Will you just disappear back into my mind" Naruto snapped at her as he sat on a rock in the center of the pool.

"That's a very rare rock you're sitting on" with a sigh "it has very unique abilities."

"What are they?"

"How did you find this place?" looking at Naruto with curiosity.

"I was just walking and found it," as he took a deep breath and let the waterfall crash over him.

"You were drawn to it;" shaking her head "this rock has the ability to restore chakra. As a Jinchuuriki your chakra was always in chaos, trying to figure out which chakra will be dominate, but this rock heals your human chakra so that it will remain dominate."

"But why do I keep having chakra spikes with both chakras?"

"As you know," she explained "which chakra is dominate depends on your emotions. The happier you are, the easier it is for your human chakra to stay dominate. The more enraged you are, the easier it is for my chakra to consume you."

"I'm aware of that" as his chakra seemed to restore itself and flow from him in a steady stream "but why do I keep having these chakra spikes?"

"Something in your heart is telling you that returning was a bad idea;" looking at Naruto seriously "because it's put so many people in danger. Because deep in your conscious, you never wanted to put that Hinata girl in danger; and by coming back, you put her in so much danger. You've put everyone in danger; you know better than any other Jinchuuriki how dangerous the Akatsuki is. And after your last fight with them, you now know what lengths they're willing to go to kill you."

"I KNOW THAT!!" as his eyes turned red and pupils into slits "NOW STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!!"

"Kit-kun," with a sigh as her eyes turned blue and pupils into circles "I'm just trying to help you; so there's no need to get angry. The dreams you keep having are trying to tell you that you can't stay here, not as long as the Akatsuki exists."

"Leave me alone;" as he took another deep breath "I'm trying to relax."

"If you want I can get you a fragment of that rock you're sitting on;" she offered "it can only be broken with a tailed beast's chakra; so your chakra will stop fluctuating."

"If you want to get me a fragment," in an enraged tone as he closed his eyes and let the waterfall crash over him "get me one."

"I hate when you get like this" as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" as he listened to the waterfall crash on him "I guess she's right though; this rock does seem to help my chakra. I should probably take a fragment" as he made a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into the rock, but nothing happened "what the fuck? Let's try again" as he made another and slammed it into the same spot; again, nothing happened.

'_**I told you Kit-kun**__'_ he heard it his mind _'__**that rock can only be broken by a tailed beast's chakra; so if you want me to; I can get you a piece.**__'_

'_Fine,'_ he thought to her _'get me a piece; I'm not in a real talkative mood right now though.'_

"I can tell" Kyuubi said as she reappeared in a puff of smoke "move aside please" as a small amount of red chakra flowed to her hand and formed a red Rasengan. She slammed it into the rock causing a small shard to break off of it; "here," as she handed Naruto the shard "don't lose it;" as she patted "that took a lot out of me, so don't think I'm gonna give you anymore favors for a while" before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks" as he looked at the shard that Kyuubi handed to him "looks like the gem on the necklace I won from Grandma Tsunade" he laughed "I returned that to her before I left. I guess I can put this on my half of the necklace I got for Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun" he heard "here you are; I've been worried about you."

"Sorry Hinata-chan" as he looked at her "I think the chakra spikes will stop now" as he showed her the shard "this is a rare rock that helps human chakra restore itself." Hinata is wearing her mission outfit; white pants with a blue stripe on the side, and light blue jacket with the Hyuga symbol on the back.

"That's good;" with a smile "are you going to come back to the compound now?"

"Why don't you join me in here" he asked as he put the shard in his pant pocket.

"I don't have a swim suit" blushing.

"Neither do I" with a smile "I'm sitting in here in just my boxers."

"Oh," blushing even deeper "I guess I could then…" as she pulled off her jacket revealing a white spaghetti strap underneath it with her necklace around her neck.

"You know I still have my half too" with a smile as he saw her necklace and reached for his kunai bag and pulled out his half.

'_**Aw, my Kit-kun is making a move**__'_ Naruto heard in his head _'__**I wonder if you'll follow through and mate with her?**__'_

'_Shut up'_ Naruto shouted at her mentally.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked Naruto as she saw a small tick mark appear on his forehead.

"Ya," he said as he put the necklace on "the Kyuubi's just annoying me. Unless you wanna walk around in wet pants, you should take them off too."

"Good point;" blushing again as she took off her pants, revealing light blue panties, and got into the water.

"Why are you so nervous?" as he put his arm around her, as he felt her shaking slightly.

"It's just" as she snuggled next to him "when we were in the sand village you said that you being a Genin wouldn't help in raising a family. And that was after you told Sakura-san that we haven't had sex yet."

"What about it?" as he kissed her forehead.

"I was shocked that you'd want to have a family with me," as she looked him in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want to have a family with you?"

"I don't know," looking away "I was just shocked that you would want to."

"Hey," as he lifted her head up with his index finger "I love you" before he kissed her.

"I love you too," as she kissed him back.

"Back before I left," as he leaned back with a smile "I would've given anything for us to be like this."

"Half naked in a pool of water at the base of an underground waterfall?" jokingly as she rubbed his chest _'I can feel all his scars'_ as she felt the scar tissue on his torso _'he must've been training harder than ever while he was with the Akatsuki. I can't see them though; I wonder how long he's worn that fish net shirt.'_

"Well" with a serious tone "that and just to be able to be with you; to be able to be with you without worrying about you getting hurt by the villagers."

"You never had to worry about that," as she leaned against him "my family would've protected me; not to mention I would've had you to protect me."

"I didn't want to risk it;" as he put his head against hers.

"Ok," as she put her arm around him.

"How long do you wanna stay here for" as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"As long as you want" as she kissed him on the cheek "I'm starting to get comfortable in here."

"Ok," as he picked her up and set her on his lap facing him "is this more comfortable?" in a playful tone.

"A little" as she kissed him.

"I'm glad," with a smile as he kissed her back. When their lips met he pushed his tongue into Hinata's mouth; when Hinata felt this she pushed hers into his. Their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed. Naruto leaned back from the kiss and looked at Hinata "that was fun" with a smile as he kissed her cheek and made his way to her neck, kissing gently as he moved closer.

"Naruto-kun" she said in pleasure as he kissed her neck.

"I think the white spaghetti strap was a, uh," as he looked at her shirt, which was soaked and see through now "mixed decision."

"Oh," as she blushed deeply "I didn't think that through" as she looked away from Naruto.

"It's ok;" with another smile "I like the view" in a slightly perverted tone as he rubbed her boobs "and the feel" as he gently squeezed them.

"I'm glad;" as she leaned against Naruto and kissed him.

'_**Wow Kit-kun**__'_ he heard in his mind _'__**you've surprised me, I didn't think you'd do this**__'_ Naruto didn't say anything back to Kyuubi; he was too busy making out with Hinata. _'__**He-he,**__'_ Kyuubi giggled _'__**how long have you fantasized about this Kit-kun? Oh-ya,**__'_ remembering she has access to his memories _'__**ever since the Chunin Exams. How's it feel to finally have her?**__'_

'_SHUT UP'_ he shouted at her mentally as he and Hinata stopped making out _'remember, you really have no say in what I do.'_

'_**I'm not trying to tell you what to do, you're not a child anymore, I just wanna know how it feels to finally have happiness.**__'_

"We should get going," Hinata said as she got out of the water and put her pants on "we don't need everyone looking for us" blushing still.

"Good idea," as he got out too "what should we tell everyone?"

"That I found you meditating here," as she zipped up her jacket "and I talked some sense into you and got you to return to the compound."

"Sounds like a plan;" as he pulled his pants up "I'm glad we're able to move forward in our relationship" as he put his shirt on.

"I am too," as she kissed him.

At the Hyuga compound when Naruto and Hinata returned; "I've been waiting for you for three hours now Naruto;" Tsunade said as she tapped her foot "you shouldn't be up and moving yet. Your chakra is too unstable."

"Uh," Naruto said as he thought of something to say; right when he started to tell her a bull shit story, Tsunade gave him a look "fine, I'll tell you the truth. I went to see Old Man Hokage; I had to tell him something I never got the chance to say to him before he died" eyes with sadness now.

"He was meditating when I found him" Hinata said helping him "and his chakra was fine."

"Still, he shouldn't be out of bed so soon;" Tsunade said with a sigh "if you expect me to let you take part in the upcoming Chunin Exams, you need to be resting."

"THERE'S A CHUNIN EXAM COMING UP" Naruto asked with excitement.

"I'll only let you take part in it if you get rest and I deem your chakra stable enough for it."

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go lay down;" Hinata said seeing Naruto didn't seem to be listening to Tsunade at all "I'll bring your dinner to you."

"I can't believe it; I'm finally gonna get the rank I earned before I left" as he walked off.

"Is he this hardheaded with you" Tsunade asked Hinata when Naruto was out of earshot.

"No," with a smile "he normally listens to me. I'm glad he does, shows he cares" blushing a little.

"Where did you find him meditating?"

"At an underground waterfall," looking at her "he said that there's a rare rock in it that has unique abilities to restore human chakra."

"What?!" in shock "that kinda rock is said to have gone back to the earth's core."

"Naruto has a small fragment of the rock," remembering the shard Naruto showed her "is that bad?"

"No it's just surprising that he found a rock that rare," as she put her finger on her chin in a think gesture "if word of this rock gets out the village could be in great danger. Many people have searched for this rock and never found it; some even went mad from never finding it."

"So this should stay between us?"

"Yes; and could you show me where this waterfall is?"

With Naruto in his room; "I'm finally gonna be able to get the rank I earned before I left" Naruto giggled.

'_**Kit-kun will you listen to me?**__'_ the Kyuubi asked him _'__**don't keep that rock on you at all times; it might have a sever draw back on your body. Only have it on you when your chakra gets like it was earlier.**__'_

'_Kyuubi will you chill out;'_ he said back to her _'besides it's just a fragment, it can't do that much damage can it?'_

'_**I'm not sure, that's why I'm telling you not always keep it on you. Can you just do as I say; it might keep the both of us alive.**__'_

'_Fine, I'll keep it here in my nightstand; happy'_ as he put the fragment in his nightstand. Kyuubi didn't respond.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she knocked on his open door "how are you feeling?" as she stepped into his room.

"Pretty good" as he sat on his bed "a little tired, but nothing like when we were in the sand village."

"That's good" as she sat down next to him "what would you like for dinner?"

"Instant ramen if you have some" as he wrapped his arm around Hinata "I want you to know something Hinata-chan."

"What?" with slight concern.

"When I came back with you I put you, the village, Itachi-sensei, everyone in danger;" with a serious tone "but I swear to you, I won't let you get harmed again. I'll die before I let anyone hurt you" as he said that his human chakra seemed to flow around the both of them and form a dome over them.

"Naruto-kun" as she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

At Hokage tower; "I want security tripled for this upcoming exam," Tsunade said to a group of ANBU, the proctors, and the elders.

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU said.

"Will you allow Naruto to participate in this exam?" Itachi asked her with a serious look.

"If his chakra is stable enough," looking at Itachi.

"If you let that damned Demon take part in this exam," a person said with anger "it will show that this village is getting weak and desperate for shinobi." The person has his right eye covered with bandages, black hair, his right arm missing, a wooden cane in his left hand, a white shirt with a black jacket over it, and a scar that looks like an X on his chin.

"Danzo;" Itachi said as he picked him up by his throat "I haven't killed you yet because I have more control than that. And I haven't told Naruto about you and the fact that it was you that ordered me to kill my clan, because I know he'd kill you the first chance he gets. And if I hear you call him a Demon again," as he tighten his grip and activated his Sharingan "I'll kill you without hesitation."

"Put him down Itachi-sensei" Tsunade said to him.

"Naruto has tamed the Kyuubi's power," Itachi said still holding Danzo in the air "he has control over the Kyuubi. He's had the power to destroy this village for three years now, but he didn't and won't; because the people he cares about live in it. He beat Deidara to death because he harmed Lady Hyuga, what do you think he'll do if someone was stupid enough to attack the village while he's in it? What do you think he'll do to you if he finds out you ordered the assassination of the Uchiha clan; he'll kill you without a second thought."

"ITACHI" Tsunade shouted at him but he ignored her.

"Itachi," Anko said "please put him down" as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You better hope for your life that Naruto never finds out" as he set Danzo down and walked out of the office.

"I should've had you killed when I had the chance," Danzo said as he rubbed his throat "Uchiha-teme."

"Watch your mouth Danzo" Tsunade said to him "I may be Hokage but I can only keep him from doing certain things. If he were to kill you, I'd completely allow it. I read the file about the Uchiha clan massacre; Itachi didn't even get a chance to say no to the mission. It was his family, his clan, and you made him kill each one of them."

"As far as I care he failed that mission" in a serious voice "he didn't kill Sasuke Uchiha. So he never completed the mission, he's a failure to my program and this village."

"I'd watch what you say about Itachi-san" Kakashi said "he's helped the village greatly so far since he's been back, I don't think Lady Tsunade would like it if you screwed that up."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Tsunade asked in a serious tone "the Chunin Exams; security needs to be tripled, I don't want what happened seven years ago to happen again. I want four ANBU at each gate into the village at all times during this exam. At no time will there be even a five second window where no one is at the gates."

"Yes Ma'am" the ANBU said at once.

"Proctors" looking at Anko, Ibiki, and the rest of the proctors "keep an eye open for anyone showing signs of being stronger than Chunin level, if you see anyone that looks suspicious; you will ask for two forms of positive identification; passport and their village id. If you still suspect suspicious activities form the person, ask for a fresh blood sample to compare against their files back in their village."

"Yes maim" Anko and Ibiki said together.

"ANBU will start the upgraded security measures now," continuing "we will meet again in three weeks for registration from our village; and as usual, they will be recommended by their sensei. Dismissed."

With that the ANBU disappeared in a split second, Anko and Ibiki walked out the front door. Kakashi stayed behind; "We're lucky Itachi stopped; otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have held back."

"I agree," Tsunade said with a sigh "I want Naruto to participate in this exam. But as long as his chakra keeps fluctuating like it is; I can't let him, it'd be too dangerous for him."

"You knew my next question," as he smiled from under his mask "do you think he'll be able to get his chakra stable in time for the exams?"

"I hope so" as she looked out the window "I can't help but to feel like something is going to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"I won four lotteries in the past month," as she pulled out lottery tickets and showed them to Kakashi "I never win things like this. The last time this happened," looking at him in a serious way "Orochimaru showed his face and I fought him, Naruto nearly lost his life, Jiraiya had several bones broken, I was pushed to my limit, and we narrowly survived."

"This is…" in shock from how much she won "enough to… fund an Ichi-Ichi Paradise movie. And start filming the next movie."

"Are you obsessed with that garbage?" as a small tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Why are you against it?" with a calm face.

"His first volume;" more tick marks appearing "was…" thinking of a term to use "vaguely, and I use that term loosely, familiar to what happened when we were Chunin."

"I, uh," with a wide eye "didn't know. What happened, exactly?"

"I'm not gonna give details," as she took a deep breath "but I will say this; I broke seven of his ribs, his wrist, fractured his jaw, dislocated his knee, shoulder and elbow, and I shattered his femur; and to top that, he was peeing blood for a week."

"Holy… shit…" in shock as sweat rolled down the side of his face "I see why Jiraiya doesn't act like his usual perverted self around you."

"Good," as she looked out the window.

"What are you going to do with all this money?"

"I paid off the last of my debts and I'm using the last of the money to start a project for Naruto" with a smile "I'm sure he's gonna like it."

With Naruto and Hinata; "It's starting to get late," Hinata said as she walked into his room "you should get some sleep; help build up your chakra so Lady Tsunade will let you train again."

"Ya," Naruto said as he sat on his bed "I don't want to have another nightmare though. The last one I had, before I woke up, was bad."

"Your chakra spiked badly, last I saw;" as she sat next to him and hugged him.

"It wasn't a memory," as his eyes filled with sadness "but it's something I will never let happen."

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, I won't make you;" as she kissed him on the cheek "but you really need to get some sleep."

"Could you," as he looked at Hinata "stay in here tonight; I don't take much room on the bed."

"Sure, let me go change" as she got up "I'll be right back" as she walked out of the room.

"Ok" watching her walk out the door. _'Those eyes,'_ he thought _'those Sharingan eyes…'_

**Flashback: last dream that Naruto had causing his chakra to spike before he woke up;**

"What the…" Naruto said as he opened his eyes "why can't I move" as he tugged his arm and wasn't able to move.

"You're finally up Naruto-san" a dark figure said with his back turned to Naruto "you're a headache to take alive; all of the Kyuubi's power under your control, plus your chakra, and all the training the Akatsuki gave you."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"That doesn't matter;" as he turned to Naruto revealing the three prong Sharingan eyes "but because of what you put me through to capture you;" as a light came on behind the figure showing Hinata tied to a post "I'm gonna torture your girlfriend."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said in fear.

"YOU WON'T HURT HER!!!" Naruto shouted at the figure as he tried to move but couldn't.

"You're right," with a demonic looking smile "I'm gonna have fun with her; and there's nothing you can do to stop me" as the figure ran his hand along Hinata's body "she is lovely isn't she. I guess that's what got you interested in her. I must admit though; I'm surprised, with how you talked about her, she isn't baring your child" as he rubbed her stomach.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" as his eyes started to change into slits and turn red.

"But you can't" as the figure's eyes changed from the normal three prong Sharingan to a Sharingan that Naruto's never seen, not even from Itachi's eyes "you see, I'm obviously stronger than you, even with all of the training you've received and all that chakra you have; I beat you, kept you alive, and no one in your precious village survived the attack."

**End flashback:**

'_Then that teme raped _her' as a tear ran down his face _'_I'll_ never let that happen,'_ he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror _'no one will ever harm Hinata-chan while I'm alive. I know it wasn't Itachi-sense, he would've told me about having that level of Sharingan; could it have been Sasuke,'_ as he got lost in his line of thought.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she walked back into his room "you look like something's bugging you; are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" as she walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Ya, I'm sure Hinata-chan;" as he turned around and looked at her in her nightgown "nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm here" as he hugged her.

"Something happened to me, in your dream;"she said to him "please tell me what."

"I couldn't do anything," as he felt tears form in his eyes "I couldn't move, I couldn't keep you safe, I couldn't even keep myself safe."

"Shhh," as she held him "it was just a dream; I'm safe, you're safe, and nothing will happen" as she looked into his eyes which were now full of tears "don't worry," as she wiped his eyes "nothing's going to happen to either of us."

"It seemed so real," as his eyes seemed to become full of fear and sadness "I won't lose you, I won't let anything happen to you, no one will harm you" as he held her tightly against his body.

'_Was that last nightmare that bad'_ she thought as she leaned her head against his chest _'I've never seen him like this; so much fear. Why is his rage turning into fear?'_ "We should get to bed;" looking at him "you need to rest so your chakra can finish restoring itself."

"Ok," as he looked into her eyes "I'll get the lights" as he headed to the light switch.

"Ok," as she got in the bed and laid down as Naruto turned off the lights.

"Hinata-hime" he asked as he laid down next to her "do you think I'll have another nightmare tonight" as he put his arm around her stomach.

"I'm sure you won't" blushing at how he addressed her "why hime now?"

"Cause you are to me" as he kissed her on the neck.

The next morning Naruto woke up at the time he normally does, 6:30, and took a shower; "I didn't have any nightmares" he said with a smile as the water ran through his hair and down his body "I actually slept peacefully" as he looked at the shower head and let the water hit his face "I can't believe my chakra is back to normal already."

'_**Don't be so quick to make that assumption Kit-kun**__'_ he heard Kyuubi say to him _'__**there's still a chance you could regress; so don't use any chakra for now.**__'_

'_But I was able to use Rasengan yesterday without a problem;'_ he thought as he scrubbed himself with soap _'do you really think I'll regress because I only have a fragment of that rock?'_

'_**I don't know, but just to be safe don't use any chakra.**__'_

'_Ok,'_ knowing that no matter what he'd say to her she'd just say 'if you die I die so don't do anything stupid'.

'_**I wasn't gonna say that;**__'_ in a slightly pissed tone _'__**I'm not selfish. I do care about you Kit-kun, why do you think I made that Manifestation Summoning agreement with you?**__'_

'_I don't know, because you missed being able to see day light?'_ He didn't hear a response to that comment; "Thought so" as he let the water rinse the soap off of him. When he was rinsed off he got out of the shower and dried off "I wonder if Hinata-hime is still asleep" as he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into his room seeing Hinata still sound asleep in bed. He quietly put a pair of boxers on and pulled up a pair of black pants, then pulled out the fragment of the rock Kyuubi got for him and put it in his pocket; "Hinata-hime," he said as he gently shook her "Hinata-hime; it's time to wake up" Hinata didn't move "Hinata-hime" as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her and leaned closer to her face "it's time for you to wake up" as he kissed her.

"Naruto-kun" she said blushing in her sleep.

"Hinata-hime, you need to wake up now" as he kissed her again.

"Morning Naruto-kun" she said as her eyes opened and she saw Naruto next to her "how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually" with a smile as he stood up "you?"

"Great," with a smile as she sat up "you showered already," seeing his hair was still wet.

"Ya," as he took the towel to the bathroom and hung it up "did you wanna join me?" in a playful tone.

"Perhaps" slightly blushed as she stood up and walked over to him "but I like where we are for right now" as she kissed him.

"I do too," as he held her sides and rested his head on hers.

"What would you like to do today?" as she placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Not sure," with a smile "what would you like to do?"

"We can have a picnic and then go for a walk," as she kissed him.

At the waterfall where Jiraiya does his "research", same one that Naruto learned to summon Gamabunta; "Here looks like a good spot" Naruto said as he set down the picnic basket.

"Ok" Hinata said as she laid out the blanket.

"It's hard to think that it's been almost seven years since I was last here" with a smile as he pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to Hinata "Pervy Sage let me sign the Toad Summoning Contract;" as he looked into the sky "it took a lot of chakra for me to summon one, but I managed to do it."

"Jiraiya-sama taught you to summon toads?" in slight confusion.

"Acho" they heard in a bush near them.

"Pervy Sage," Naruto said shaking his head "still peeping like a little immature child;" looking at Jiraiya as he came out of the bush "you need to grow up."

"I SWEAR YOU AND THE FOURTH HOKAGE SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT MY RESEARCH" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto slightly angered by the comment.

"How would you know the fourth Hokage?" Hinata asked.

"I was his sensei" Jiraiya answered "but I must admit," with a perverted smile as he looked at Hinata "you're growing up Naruto."

"Does your mind revolve around being a pervert?" Naruto asked him.

"I'll act like I didn't hear that question" Jiraiya said as he sat down with them "what new jutsu have you learned?"

"Several," with a smile "some that not even you will be able to perform."

"Show me some" with curiosity.

"He can't" a voice said as a puff of smoke appeared "I won't let him."

"Hello pretty lady" Jiraiya said as his eyes widened with joy when he saw Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi you have some timing," Naruto said as he shook his head.

"And you're stubborn" she said looking at Naruto "I told you to not have that fragment on you at all times" with a serious face and tone.

"Ky….Kyuubi?" Jiraiya said in fear "h…how did she… wait the Kyuubi's a she?"

"Yes I am," Kyuubi said looking at Jiraiya "and Kit-kun isn't to use any chakra for a while. At least not until his chakra stops fluctuating like it has been."

"I'm not gonna let my chakra fluctuate like it was before I got the fragment," Naruto said.

"What fragment?" Jiraiya asked now officially confused.

"It's a stone that restores human chakra" Naruto said as he pulled out the fragment and handed it to Jiraiya.

"You're Kyuubi" Hinata asked uneasily as Naruto and Jiraiya were talking.

"Yes," Kyuubi said to her "please don't hold anything against me for the attack eighteen years ago;" as she saw Hinata look like she was ready to smack her "an Uchiha was controlling me with some high level Sharingan," with sadness in her eyes "I've always like this village, I minded my business they minded theirs; but when that Uchiha attacked me, I couldn't control myself after he captured me."

"What was his name?" trying to keep from attacking her.

"Madara Uchiha," with anger in her eyes. When Hinata heard this she tensed up "Why did you tense up?" she asked quietly as she saw this.

"It's nothing," Hinata lied to keep Naruto from overhearing her.

"Do you know what you have here?" Jiraiya asked with wide eyes as he held the fragment.

"Uh…" Naruto said "obviously not. What does it do?"

"I don't know for sure," as he scratched his head "but I know someone that does" as he bit his thumb and summoned an old looking toad with a black cloak on.

"Yes Jiraiya," the small toad said "how can I assist you?"

"Fukasaku-sama, can you tell us what kind of rock this is?" Jiraiya asked him as he handed Fukasaku the rock fragment.

"This is the Sage's Stone," as his eyes got wide "very rare."

"Kyuubi you need to listen to this too," Naruto said to her before Fukasaku continued.

"The Sage's Stone;" Fukasaku continued "turns the energy of nature into pure human chakra, allowing rapid chakra regeneration. When it's naturally formed, there are no draw backs; except that it can be addictive" looking at Naruto with a serious face "and once you get addicted to its power and healing abilities, it's almost impossible to break that addiction."

"Told you not to keep it on you at all times," Kyuubi said looking at Naruto "Should he put the fragment back in the cave?"

"This small of a piece won't get him addicted to its healing abilities;" as he moved the fragment around in his hand "as long as he doesn't get a bigger piece, and this one, he won't be affected on the level that will get him addicted. A piece this size" as he picked up the piece in-between his two fingers and looked at it "is a piece that would be good in restoring a chakra system that's been depleted to the point that you could die" as he handed Naruto the fragment "given it would take a very long time for the person's chakra to fully restore, but this won't harm you at all."

"Thank you Fukasaku-sama" Jiraiya said to him.

"Told you Kyuubi," Naruto said to her "can Hinata-hime and I get back to our picnic" looking at Jiraiya and Kyuubi.

"I'll be at Hokage tower talking to Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he walked away; Naruto thought he was lying.

"Fine," Kyuubi said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At Hokage tower; "Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as she opened the door to Tsunade's office "a Tazuna is here to see you."

"Thank you, let him in" Tsunade said as she set down the paperwork she was doing.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade" Tazuna said as he walked into the office "you asked me to come here so I can over see a project." Tazuna had grey hair that go down his face and form a beard; he is wearing glasses, a dark tan t-shirt, and long brown pants.

"Yes," she said looking at him "I believe you know Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes maim," with a smile "that kid showed my village what courage could do."

"Well, I'm starting a project for him;" as she pulled out blue prints and handed them to him "it's going to be a compound. I figured since Naruto and his cell did so much for your village; that you might want to be the one to lead this project."

"This is just one building" looking at the blue prints "just the start of a compound; huh?" with a smile "I'll do it; I brought some of my tools so we can start right away. Where will the foundation be?"

"I'll show you," as she got up and lead Tazuna out of the office.

As the week went on, Naruto's chakra finally stopped fluctuating to the point to where he could train again. Tsunade informed Naruto of the project she started for him; the foundation for the main building, the building Tazuna said he'd over see the construction of, isn't that far from the entrance to the cave that has the Sage's Stone in it. The walls to the compound were put up, the foundation well defined now, and the frames starting to be built.

Outside the village gates at the end of the week; "Son of a bitch," a person said "looks like getting in the village is going to be harder now" looking at the ANBU at the gate. The person has white hair, purple eyes, a k-nine showing from under his upper lip; he is wearing a purple sleeveless shirt, white long pants, and has a sword across his back that looks like a smaller version of Zabuza's sword.

"Suigetsu, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth" a woman asked him in a rhetorical tone. She has red hair, short and messy on the right side long and neat on the left, with matching red eye; she is wearing brown framed glasses, a tan long sleeve shirt, and black skirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't give a fuck" Suigetsu said "Karin."

"Will the two of you shut up," an older woman said in a pissed tone "you two are worse than siblings." She has blue hair pulled up, soft onyx eyes, a gentle looking face; she is wearing a blue long necked t-shirt, a black fabric vest that's folded over itself and held in place with a green sash around her waist, and black shorts.

"No one asked you Guren," Suigetsu snapped at her.

"Don't snap at Guren-chan" a man said as he picked up Suigetsu by the throat in his massive hand. He has long brown slick backed hair that's cut off at the base of his neck, gentle brown eyes, long muscular arms and shorter legs that make him seem to resemble a gorilla; he is wearing a light green fabric vest that's held in place by a black sash, and matching light green pants.

"Gozu-kun" Guren said to him "put him down; Orochimaru-sama said we're to infiltrate the leaf village so we can kill Naruto Uzumaki, not each other."

"How did I get put with you four?" another man asked. He has orange hair, red eyes; he is wearing a plane white t-shirt, and blue shorts.

"Jugo-san" Guren asked him "can you see if we can find another way in?"

"I already sent a raccoon to see if he could," Jugo said to her as a raccoon ran up next to him "hey little guy," as he pet the raccoon "did you find us a way in?" the raccoon chattered something at him "ok, thank you anyway," as the raccoon ran off "he couldn't find another way in for us; he said that there's four ANBU at each gate."

"But that shouldn't be a problem since Naruto will be coming out to us in about two days" Suigetsu said with a smile.

Author's note: new sound five consists of Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, Jugo, Guren, and Gozu.

Oh; and the waterfall scene is as close to a lemon you guys are going to get.


	9. another new cell

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, three classes worth of homework, one being accounting and another being translations. I'm trying to keep up with this story and my classes, so sorry if the next chapters take longer than expected; my bad, I'm doing my best.

"Naruto," Tsunade said to him in her office "I've discussed it with the elders," as she opened a drawer in her desk "and they've agreed to let you have your weapons and scrolls while in the village."

"So I finally get to train properly?" Naruto asked her with a serious tone, much like Itachi's.

"You've picked up Itachi's habits" with a sigh as she pulled out Naruto's scrolls "but yes, you'll be able to train the way you normally do."

"Finally!!" with excitement as he grabbed his scrolls from Tsunade's desk, twenty five in all "I'll pick up my weapons later" as he walked out of the offices with his arms full of his scrolls.

At training ground twelve; Naruto laid out four opened scrolls in a square around him and bit his thumb so he could put a little blood on them "summoning jutsu" he said as he did one hand sign. A puff of smoke appeared above the scrolls and four totems with four levels of rotating pieces, each a foot and a half tall and three feet in diameter, that have two foot poles sticking out at various points. "Now this is training" as he hit a few of the poles and the pieces started to spin. He started with just one totem, then went to two, then three, and finally the fourth. An hour past and Naruto was still going strong, he was blocking and hitting each one with pin point precision on all sides.

"Wow Naruto" he heard somewhere on the other side of his totems "that's very impressive. Where did you find these?"

"On my travels Lee" Naruto answered as he continued his training "two were gifts from a shop owner that I helped; then I bought the other two from him. Don't you have some of these?"

"Yes, but they are smaller and nowhere near as effective as yours appear to be" seeing how Naruto wasn't missing a single pole and didn't have a single fresh bruise on him.

"Don't you and Gai have training to do?" as he kept hitting poles and not missing a beat.

"Yes, but Lady Tsunade asked me to find you so you can go on a mission" as he grabbed a few of the poles causing the pieces to stop "she said it's very urgent."

"Alright" as he stopped all the pieces and put the totems away.

At Hokage tower, again; "You wanted to speak to me about a mission" Naruto said as he walked in still covered in sweat.

"Yes," Tsunade said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "but out of curiosity, what were you doing when you were informed that I have a mission for you?"

"Training," as he sat on the floor "why?"

"Just curious," as she pulled out a letter "it seems that someone is targeting the land of waves…"

"Why would anyone want to attack the land of waves; I was there not too long ago and there wasn't anything special there."

"Still cutting people off, huh kid?" he heard as the door opened behind him.

"Why do you reek of alcohol?" Naruto asked as he smelled the air.

"Tazuna," Tsunade said "please inform Naruto about how your village has remained safe for the past six and a half years."

"After we finished the bridge," Tazuna said "our economy stabilized and for a short time no one attacked us, but after three months a small group of people attacked. We managed to fend them off but we knew that we wouldn't be able to protect ourselves from many more people. One day, a turtle appeared on the far shores of our village. It said that it could protect us if we provided it shelter; we agreed without hesitation."

"A turtle…" Naruto said greatly confused "that claimed it could protect you?"

"Let me finish, rude little brat;" as he continued "all though the turtle seemed small at the time, there was something about it that we found unique; it had three tails. We had heard stories about the tailed beasts' power and because we don't have ninja in our village we need that protection."

"The three tailed turtle is in the land of waves?!!!" in shock.

"Was," with a sigh "when I saw you defeat those rogue ninja that were fixing to attack us; I thought the Akatsuki knew that it was in our village. I went to the turtle and told it what had happened. It said 'I have come to love this village, and I do not wish to see it harmed because of me'. He asked me to leave after that and return in a week; and when I did I found a young child where we had last spoken."

"What did you do with the child?" Naruto asked with a serious look and tone.

"My daughter adopted him; everyone in the village thinks the turtle is still hidden where it normally is. But that's not the reason this message came in," looking at Naruto with a serious look "the reason the message came in is; someone knows that the child has the three tailed turtle in him, and wants to kidnap him."

"I'll be ready to go in the morning" Naruto said as he tried to walk out.

"Did I dismiss you" Tsunade asked him causing him to stop in his tracks "this mission will be extremely important. But because you're the only one that's a Genin in your cell, I'm going to team you up with other Genin."

"But that will just put the child's life at risk," Naruto protested "if that child is to have a chance I need to go with Bee, Yugito, and Itachi-sensei. Kami only knows who's going to be after the child; and I really don't feel like having to baby sit a group of Genin that just got out of the academy."

"They didn't just get out of the academy;" rubbing her temples "they've already taken part in a Chunin Exam. Only one member of their cell passed, and because, if anyone were to try the Chunin Exams without a full cell, it'd be S-ranked suicide for them to try again without a third member; even for you to try it alone."

"You can't be serious," he whined "I have to baby sit two Genin; when I'm ANBU level. I can do this mission by myself if you'd let me."

"You WILL have a full team," looking at Naruto with a death glare "and you WILL follow the team leader's orders as you would follow Itachi's."

"Who are the two members?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"One of your new teammates will be Hanabi Hyuga" as the door opened and Hanabi walked in.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hanabi said as she approached the desk.

"It's gonna be too dangerous for her" Naruto said to Tsunade "let me and my cell take care of this. You can send cell seven with to back us up."

"That's a good idea" Tsunade said with a smile as an ANBU appeared next to her desk in a puff of smoke "after you find Hifa-san bring cell seven here."

As she finished saying that a teenage boy skids across the floor in front of the door. He's tall for his age, five foot eleven, has his headband on his right arm, bandages wrapping his forearms from his wrist to his elbows, baggy zip off pants that are snug around the waist, an unbuttoned light blue shirt with a white t-shirt under it; he has brown hair, his eyes seem to have two colors, a hazel ring against the pupils and a brown ring on the outside of that. He has a large scroll across his back, held up by a quadruple braided rope that's over his shoulders. "Oh-shit," the boy said in fear as he saw Tsunade sitting at her desk "I must've taken a wrong turn four corners back."

"There he is," an ANBU said "stop him!" the teenage boy wasn't paying attention to them and got tackled to the ground by a group of ANBU.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked as he pointed out the door.

"Put me down," the boy said as he squirmed trying to get out of an ANBU's grip "put me down!"

"This is the fourth time you've tried to steal the forbidden scroll," the ANBU that was holding him said as another ANBU tied the boy's hands behind his back.

"Ya, so?" as he gave up squirming.

"In the past week," he continued.

"Bring him in here" Tsunade said as the ANBU finished tying his hands, the ANBU did so, "how many times are you going to attempt to steal the scroll?"

"Until I'm successful," the boy replied as he stood in front of her desk and tried to get his hands free "damn; this must be maiden's hair" as he couldn't break the rope "I'd bet that scroll it's not your hair."

"I'm not going to make that bet" Tsunade said as an ANBU handed her the forbidden scroll.

"I just want to learn a few jutsu from it;" he tried to negotiate "I was going to put it back after I learned a few jutsu. It's not like I was going to sell it to rogue ninja."

Hanabi just stood there shaking her head, trying to believe this wasn't her team mate, as Tsunade continued her lecture "you can't just steal the forbidden scroll; one you'd have hunter nin on your trail, two… wait" thinking for a second "how did you break the safe this was in?"

"Uh…" he said with wide eyes "no comment."

"It was triple reinforced steel," in shock and confusion "and had six locks on it… and three of them need my chakra to unlock them!"

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's what I do" he saw Hanabi shaking her head again "what?"

"Hifa-san," Tsunade said, knowing she wasn't going to get the answer from him, to him causing him to get focused again "because your other team mate has past the Chunin Exams, Naruto will be your and Hanabi's third member."

"That's Naruto Uzumaki?" with some disbelief as he looked at Naruto "I don't believe it. The Naruto that helped me back at the orphanage home was different, given that was…" he looked up and seemed to be counting how long ago it was in his head "six or seven years ago last I hung out with him, but the Naruto I knew wasn't as much of a tight ass as this guy seems to be."

"Who are you calling a tight ass" Naruto said as he punched him on the top of the head "you childish brat."

"You two are like brothers already" Tsunade said with a sigh "I guess that means you two will work well together."

"Not going to happen" he said as he grabbed the rope holding the scroll with his teeth and tried to break out the window. When he hit the window he came to a dead stop, "Damn," he gasped "flexi-glass" as he fell backwards on to the floor.

Hanabi just shook her head again; "Kinzoku-kun, why do you do these things?" she asked rhetorically.

"How long were you chasing him" Tsunade asked the ANBU that were chasing him.

"Since the alarm went off in the room," one ANBU said in shame "if we could use jutsu in the tower we could've had him sooner."

"I fixed your eyes so you could follow your dream, Kinzoku" Tsunade said to the boy gently, almost motherly like "so you could keep a promise you told me about. Not so you can act like a thief and steal scrolls so you can learn jutsu."

"Then let me learn a few jutsu from the scroll," Kinzoku said as he tried to get up "I'll stay in here so you can make sure I don't do anything to the scroll or make any copies of it."

"That scroll has forbidden jutsu in it," with a sigh "key word being forbidden. The affects these jutsu will have on your body will be too dangerous for you."

"Just one then;" desperately trying to negotiate with Tsunade.

"Fine," with a sigh "Naruto teach him the shadow clone jutsu."

"Why do I have to teach him that; I don't even know who he is" Naruto protested.

"Then I guess Kinzoku won't learn a jutsu from this scroll" Tsunade said as she took the scroll from Kinzoku and handed it to the ANBU next to her "you three will be teamed up with cell seven. They will be the ones leading this mission, since they're all Jonin."

"HOLD ON" Kinzoku shouted at Tsunade and Naruto "WE KNEW EACH OTHER BACK AT THE ORPHANAGE. You helped me in bad situations and I helped you; how do you not remember me?!"

"Sorry, I just don't remember you" Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

"To think," Kinzoku said angrily "I kept him from going hungry at the orphanage; I stood up for him when he had no one on his side. He helped me when I first went outside and was trying to explore what I could, but some of the other kids thought it was funny that I could barely see and took my cane. Then pushed me around and made fun of me. He got those kids to leave me alone and got me my cane back by punching the kid that took it. Then when the lady in charge of the orphanage heard Naruto attacked another kid I stood up for him, explained everything, and she left him alone. After that we became good friends, when I went outside he would make sure no one would bother me."

'_Damn it'_ Naruto thought as he listened from the other side of the wall _'why can't I remember him? He says we were friends, that I helped him and he helped me back; but I can't remember him.'_

'_**I'm surprised Kit-kun**__'_ Kyuubi said to him _'__**you can't remember someone that helped you as a child?**__'_

'_Obviously not; otherwise I'd teach him the shadow clone jutsu. Perhaps I'll remember him if I talk to Hanabi-chan about him.'_

At the Hyuga compound; "Hanabi-chan" Naruto said to her as she walked into the kitchen "could you tell me about this Kinzoku Hifa?"

"Sure Naruto-kun," she replied "he was late joining the academy because of his eye sight, when I first talked to him he was trying to catch up with everyone" as she sat down at the table "he seemed really eager to learn, but because of his bad eye sight he wasn't able to learn to read till he joined the academy. He was constantly rereading notes to make sure he copied them correctly, always making sure he could pronounce the words right" as Naruto poured two cups of water "when we first got put into our cell he said he made a promise to show that even though he has a disability he would become a great ninja."

"His eye sight is really that bad?" Naruto asked as he handed her a cup of water.

"It was," as she took a drink "he said Tsunade fixed his eyes. The ironic part is" with a smile "he always has a book in his hands, reading a story or trying to learn fighting tactics or, on occasion, he'd have a jutsu scroll and he'd read it for hours. Not wanting to forget a single thing that he just read. Our sensei got upset with him when he was reading when we were supposed to be training."

"Sounds like Kakashi-sensei with his Ichi-Ichi Paradise series" as he recalled his first day of training with the original cell seven "do you know anything about when he was in the orphanage?"

"Not really," as she set her cup down "he doesn't really talk about it. I know he could barely see while he was in it but he hasn't told me anything else. When he got angry back at the Hokage tower that was the first I've heard anything about his time at the orphanage."

"Would you know where I could find him?"

"There are a few places you could look," as she took another drink of water "down by the lake, training ground ten; sometimes he'll be training with others like Kakashi-sensei, Gai, Neji-kun, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and occasionally even with Jiraiya-sama."

"Thanks," as he got up and left. _'Why can't I remember him?'_ Naruto asked himself in a frustrated tone as he walked the streets looking for Kinzoku. As he walked up to the pond he saw Jiraiya looking through a telescope. "What are you doing Prevy Sage?"

"I wasn't peeping I swear" Jiraiya said in a terrified tone as he almost dropped his telescope "oh, it's just you Naruto" with a sigh of relief "what do you need" as he looked through his telescope again.

"I'm looking for Kinzoku," as he shook his head, finding it hard to believe he once looked up to the perverted old man.

"I haven't seen him today, now go away; you'll give my position away" as he waved at Naruto to leave.

"Fine" with an evil smile "HEY LADIES, PERVERTED OLD MAN WATCHING YOU!!!"

"Why'd you do that Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he started to run for his life from the angry women chasing him.

At Hokage Tower; "He did this to my safe…" Tsunade said as she looked at what used to be the safe that held the forbidden scroll with wide eyes; which is now peeled open almost like a banana from the door, the locks are in pieces on the ground, and the door itself has a large hole in it roughly the size of a fist. "Are his father's traits finally starting to show?" she asked herself "or are they on a whole other level? His father was limited to only external skin, but the amount of force needed to do this…" looking at the former safe "is almost stronger than what a Jinchuuriki has."

With Naruto again; Naruto looked for an hour without any luck, so he went back to the Hyuga compound. "I finally got it down right" he heard from the training arena.

"You actually…" he heard Neji and Hanabi say "learned gentle fist… and were able to hit… chakra points… without the Byakugan…"

"I kinda borrowed this from your library" as he pulled out a scroll "I was going to put it back once I got everything memorized" with a smile. When Naruto saw Kinzoku smile his eyes showed a younger boy, with the same eye colors as Kinzoku, and holding a cane.

"What the…" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes and his vision went back to normal.

"You memorized the chakra veins?" Neji asked in shock as he took the scroll from Kinzoku.

"Ya," still smiling "and by combining gentle fist with normal Taijutsu then a few jutsu, I can land stronger hits that will have the same effect as a Hyuga's fighting style. I need to sit down though" as he looked like he was about to fall "I might've used too much chakra today" as he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked him.

"It's just when I use up too much chakra my eye sight acts up," blinking like he had something in his eyes "everything just goes blurry, then all I can see is white; and I can barely see the outlines of people and things."

'_That sounds familiar'_ Naruto said as he scratched his head_ 'but why? Where have I heard that before?'_

'_**I can show you Kit-kun,**__'_ Kyuubi said to him _'__**I found your memory of Kinzoku Hifa.**__'_

'_Ok, show me…'_ after he finished saying that Kyuubi started the flashback.

**Flashback:**

"Cut it out" a boy cried as he tried to find the kid that took his cane from him "this isn't funny" as he waved his arms through the air trying to find a body "give it back."

"Try to make us" a few laughed at him.

"Hey," Naruto shouted as he saw what was happening "leave him alone. Can't you tell he can't see?"

"That's why it's funny," one laughed as he tripped the boy.

"Ouch," the boy cried as he hit the ground.

"Give him his cane back" Naruto demanded as he punched the kid that took it. This caused the kid to drop the cane and run. "Here you go," he said as he helped the boy up "I got your cane for you" putting the handle of the cane in the boy's hand.

"Thank you," he said "all I heard was footsteps and next thing that happened; my cane was taken from me."

"How often do you get out?"

"This is actually my first time being outside;" with a smile as he tried to look at Naruto, but turned his head a little too far "I'm normally inside. I always hear everyone laughing, the sound of running, a ball being kicked, and I wanted to see for myself how much fun it is."

"Sorry it wasn't what you had in mind," as he helped him sit down "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; what's your name?"

"Kinzoku Hifa," with a smile "I guess we don't really have very good luck here."

"What makes you say that?"

"I hear the lady that's in charge call you Demon-brat, saying you don't get to eat dinner, always taking your playtime away, and when I hear you stick up for yourself with the other kids, it only makes things worse."

"You can hear all that?!" in shock.

"Ya," as he looked towards the orphanage "the lady in charge is coming; she's mad at you."

"But no one's…" before he could finish his sentence, sure enough, the lady in charge came storming out of the orphanage towards them.

"Demon-brat" she yelled "starting fights with other kids. No dinner or…"

"He was helping me," Kinzoku said to her before she could finish "those kids took my cane, and pushed me to the ground. Naruto helped me, he got my cane back for me" with a smile "he's a good friend."

"He was helping?" confused now.

"Ya, I asked for my cane back and the kids didn't give it back to me" he explained "then I heard Naruto tell them to give it back. Then they tripped me and laughed, that's why he hit the kid. He was only helping me."

"Ok," as she took a deep breath "you can have dinner and breakfast. But stay out of trouble."

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto said as she walked off "thanks" he said to Kinzoku.

"No problem," looking towards Naruto with a smile "that's what friends do."

"I guess you're right," he laughed.

"How long have you been here?" Kinzoku asked as they sat under a tree.

"Nine years now," Naruto said with a sigh "and I've been at the ninja academy for about a year now."

"I've been here five years" looking up "and with my bad eyes I'd never be able to be a ninja. If I can't see I'd only get in the way."

"But with your hearing wouldn't you be able to make up for your bad eyes?"

"I don't know" with a sigh "I wonder what it'd be like to have a Dojutsu. Be able to see normally, plus the extra ability of the Dojutsu. I bet it'd be cool. But I just want to be able to see normally."

"We should get inside" as he saw the kids running back into the orphanage "I think it's dinner time."

"It is," with a smile "I can smell it."

**End flashback**

"That's when we first met" Naruto said with a smile "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"How long is Naruto gonna stand there" Kinzoku asked Hanabi and Neji with his back to Naruto.

"Not sure" Neji said as he looked at Naruto.

"If you wanna ask something go ahead" Kinzoku said to Naruto "otherwise you're looking like a weirdo standing there."

"We got each other out of quiet a few tight spots," Naruto said to Kinzoku "and the one thing you always wondered about is what it'd be like to have a Dojutsu" with a smile "your other senses were sharper than anyone else's, even those with all five working normally."

"I'd still like to know what it's like to have that kind of kekkei genkai," looking at Naruto "but I guess beggars can't be choosers." Neji raised his eyebrow when he heard this; Naruto knew what he meant when he said that, and Hanabi didn't seem to be affected by his statement.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked him.

"I figured since we have a mission to go on tomorrow," as he looked up "I'd see if I could stay the night here; you know, one less person to wait on."

"You're going to have to check with Hinata-chan" Hanabi said to him.

"Ya," Naruto said with a smile "I know that feeling."

"Kinzoku-san will have to check with me about what?" Hinata asked as she walked on to the training ground.

"I was wondering" Kinzoku said politely "since Naruto, Hanabi-chan, and I have a mission tomorrow; if I could stay the night here."

"I don't have a problem with it," she said with a smile.

"Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"We're close" Kinzoku said with a semi-straight face; semi because he was blushing a little, as he looked away from Naruto "that's all."

"Right," as he looked at Hanabi, who was slightly blushed too.

The next morning; "You look like hell" Naruto said to Sasuke as he walked to the gate "and why are you wearing Itachi-sensei's ANBU gear?"

"Shut up" he moaned "I could barely sleep last night; and he insisted I wear it for the mission. Said he has a gut feeling it'll come in handy."

"Why could you barely sleep" Kinzoku asked him. Kinzoku's in his mission outfit; same pants and bandages on his forearms, black muscle shirt, and a charcoal vest.

"Anko's a screamer" he said as he set his pack down.

"Itachi-sensei…" Naruto laughed "and Anko…" barely being able to breathe from laughing so hard "I never would've guessed."

"We're missing two people" Kinzoku said ignoring Naruto's laughter and comment "the sooner they get here the sooner we can leave."

"Sorry I'm late" Sai said as he walked up "over slept."

"Uh-huh" Kinzoku said with disbelief.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"Kinzoku Hifa, Naruto's new team mate."

"I've never seen you around before."

"Because I train alone most of the time," as he looked Sai over "I only train with others when I need help with a jutsu or a certain fighting style. Who are you?"

"I go by Sai" as he looked Kinzoku over "I'm a ROOT ANBU; I replaced Naruto in cell seven."

"No offence, but I don't trust you" with a serious look "and I've never trusted Danzo" as he pulled out a book and started reading it.

"Now why would I take offence from that" sarcastically.

"So you're actually learning how to express yourself" Naruto said as he listened Kinzoku and Sai talk.

"I've had some help" with a better smile than he normally does.

"I'm I the only sane one here" Hanabi asked with a sigh.

"I'm sane," Kinzoku said to her "I'm a lot of things; most of the time I just don't advertise it. I don't advertise a lot, you know that" as he looked at her.

"Ya, I know" with a sigh.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura said as she ran up to the gate "I had to stop to use the bathroom."

"I don't care about your body functions" Kinzoku said as he went back to his book.

"If you don't care about body functions" with aggravation "why are you reading an anatomy book?"

"I said I don't care about YOUR body functions," not looking up from his book "not I don't care about body functions."

"You must be friends with Naruto" as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Sorry you say something" as he looked up from his book "wow, you have a large forehead."

"He's dead" Sasuke said as a bit of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" as she started to rear back to punch him in the face and threw the punch but missed.

"If I need to repeat myself," he said as he appeared behind her "you need to clean the wax outa your ears."

'_He has balls I'll give him that'_ Sasuke thought.

"He must be suicidal" Sai said.

"Dumb ass" Naruto said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"Kinzoku-kun" Hanabi said shaking her head.

"Take your beating like a man" Sakura said in a still aggravated tone as she tried to hit him again.

"I'm not stupid" as he grabbed her fist as she threw the punch "why would I hold still and get punched? And if you want to fight I won't hold back; and I finish what I start so don't think it'll be an easy fight." _'That hit hurt,'_ he thought as he let go of Sakura's fist _'even with my kekkei genkai activated in my palm. Who trained her?'_

"Let's go" Naruto said in an assertive voice "I'm not going to let a Jinchuuriki get kidnapped. Now stop fighting and let's move."

At night fall; "here looks like a good place to set up camp for the night" Naruto said.

"I thought we were in charge of this mission" Sasuke said with a joking tone.

"Don't joke around" Kinzoku said as he closed his book "when there's a child's life at stake, let alone a fellow Jinchuuriki, I think he'll trump you're rank in a heartbeat. Try to remember he was trained by Itachi."

"Along with others" Naruto added as he pulled out a tent for himself.

"I think we've been followed" Kinzoku whispered to Naruto.

"I know," he whispered back "I've heard them."

"What should we do?"

"Act like we don't know we're on to them; then if we get to the Great Naruto Bridge and they're still following us, we take them."

"Ok," as he walked to Hanabi and helped her set up her tent.

That night around eleven; "Who's there?" Sakura demanded as she heard a twig snap nearby.

"I know how awkward this must seem" a person said as he walked out from behind a tree "but I heard you killed my master" as the moon light reflected off his glasses.

"You mean Sasori of the Red Sand?" confirming that this was the informant.

"Yes," as he adjusted his glasses "but before I kill you I want you to know… I didn't see anything" as he looked away.

"You were watching me use the bathroom" she seemed to yell in anger "you pervert."

"I said I didn't see anything," as he looked back at her "I must say though" as he looked Sakura over "you've gotten pretty developed since we last met. But I have to kill you; Orochimaru wants Naruto to suffer before we kill him."

"You're Sasori's informant;" she realized "he said to tell you he sent me. And that you'd tell me everything you were going to tell him."

"Damn I've always hated that part of the deal," as he shook his head "and to think, the person that killed my master, is a pink haired fan girl that couldn't even protect herself during the Chunin Exams almost seven years ago."

"Kabuto Yakushi" in confusion but confidence.

"Yes," as he stepped to where she could see him "I'll start with what would've been obvious to Sasori-sama; the Akatsuki have teamed up with Orochimaru and asked him to take care of Naruto. I was the one that informed the Land of Waves about the future kidnapping. Orochimaru ordered the sound five to kidnap the child that has the three tailed turtle in him, and kill Naruto the first chance they get when you get to the land of waves."

"And what wouldn't be obvious to Sasori?"

"You have a spy amongst you," with a serious face "and that spy works for someone with a Sharingan eye."

"You mean like Kakashi-sensei has?"

"Yes," with a serious tone "but the Sharingan is in the person's RIGHT eye. I never heard the person's name; I walked into the room after he introduced himself."

"Sharingan is a kekkei genkai" they heard from up a tree "the only way to get it would be to be born with it, or kill an Uchiha and take the Sharingan from the fresh body. You've been following us for the last eighteen hours," with a serious tone as Kinzoku jumped down from the tree "you know we could've killed you."

"How long have you been there" Sakura asked him.

"Since I got here after your new informant started talking about a spy" looking at Kabuto "what else is there that we need to know?"

"Once you get to the Great Naruto Bridge the sound five will attack you."

"I meant about the person this spy is working for."

"He seems to want Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto dead" as he adjusted his glasses again.

"Not what I meant;" shaking his head "what other physical traits did you see?"

"His right eye has a red sclera," as he turned his head thinking he heard something "sclera is the…"

"White of your eye, I know. And there's nothing there."

"Is there anything else to report?" Sakura asked Kabuto.

"Nothing else, just be cautious of the sound five" as he walked into the dark cover of the trees and disappeared.

The next day around lunch; "What's the deal with that Kinzoku guy?" Sakura asked Naruto in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" he replied normally.

"He seems to be very protective of Hanabi-san," looking at Kinzoku who has a sandwich in one hand and a kunai in the other like he was expecting an attack at any moment.

"You have no idea what a life debit is; do you?"

"A what?"

"Thought so," with a sigh "when someone saves your life you owe that person. Some have every intention of paying their debit, so they'll protect the person they owe with their life. I believe Kinzoku owes Hanabi-chan his life, I don't know the reason though, but he's one of the people that will protect the person they owe with their life."

"I can hear you two" Kinzoku said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"His hearing is also extremely sharp" with a smile.

Back in the village; "Itachi-san" Hinata said as she walked up to him in the Uchiha compound's training area.

"Yes Lady Hyuga?" as he stopped his training so he could speak with her.

"I want to know everything you know about Madara Uchiha."

"He's been dead for a long time now;" he said "he was among the founders of the leaf village."

"Don't lie to me;" in a serious voice "you know as well as I do he's still alive."

"He was KIA" in a calm voice.

"Stop lying to me" as she smacked him. Itachi was speechless from shock that she smacked him. "He's still alive;" in an angry voice "he's a part of the Akatsuki. And you know it."

"That's how they kidnapped you;" now seeing a connection "isn't it?"

"I let my guard down," tears seemed to be forming in her eyes "I thought he was a friend of Naruto-kun. I thought Naruto-kun was dead for a short while."

"I'm sorry" as he gave her a gentle hug "I don't get why I didn't see that sooner. I'll tell you everything about him."

With Naruto, Kinzoku, Hanabi, and cell seven; "we're approaching the bridge" Sai said as the bridge came into sight.

"Wait," Kinzoku said as he took a deep breath "something's not right. There's moister in the air, but it hasn't rained in weeks."

"I know" Naruto said in agreement "and this isn't moister from the sea either; there's no salt smell to it."

"GET DOWN" Kinzoku shouted as he tripped Hanabi as a giant sword came whizzing over his head. As he said that Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura all jumped up over the blade. As Naruto jumped he did a back flip, grabbed the blade and threw it back in the direction it came from, causing it to get stuck in a tree truck. Sasuke threw two kunai in the bush that the sword came from and hit two people, but were water clones because when the kunai hit water came from behind the bush.

"Behind us" Hanabi said to Kinzoku. When she said this Kinzoku turned and threw a punch as Jugo appeared ready to deliver a killing blow but couldn't because Kinzoku landed his punch in the dead center of Jugo's chest; causing him to slide back ten feet.

"Thanks a lot asshole" he heard behind him "that would've killed all of you in one hit; but no, you had to notice it" he turned to see Suigetsu ready to bring a sword down on him.

"Leave him alone" Hanabi said as she hit him with several gentle fist hits and kicked him in the chest.

"A little help over here" Kinzoku shouted towards Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"We have our hands full too" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and fought Gozu.

"Naruto keep going to the village" Sakura said as she fought Guren.

"He's not going anywhere" Jugo said as he appeared in front of the bridge with his arm changing into a spiked club ready to come down.

"I have this guy" Sai said as he stopped the club with his sword "keep going."

"Baka" Karin said to Suigetsu as she stepped out from behind a tree "you let the target get away."

"Shut up" he snapped at her as he pointed his sword at her "I don't see you doing anything to help."

"Wow" Hanabi and Kinzoku said as they shook their heads in complete embarrassment that they had to fight these two "does anyone wanna trade" Kinzoku asked "I have a feeling these two will kill each other before I get to fight them."

"Sasuke" Sai said "this guy has a curse mark. I need to trade."

"Fine by me" as he kicked Gozu in the chest sending him tumbling backwards.

"This time" Naruto said to himself as his pupils turned to slits "I'm going to kill Orochimaru."


	10. the hideout

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I'll try to keep the updates coming.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Orochimaru said in his usual tone as he walked the streets of the village "I know you're here. All I want to do is train you."

"This would be easier if you would've taken that Hyuga's eyes, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said as he followed Orochimaru through the streets.

"I didn't think it'd be worth the time to take them," as he stopped walking "after all; the Hyuga clan is weak, so is the Byakugan."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama" stopping too "what is it my lord?"

"He's here" with a smile.

"OROCHIMARU" roared through the village with a hint of blood lust.

"Naruto" with a chuckle as Naruto landed in front of him "how have you been?"

"**I'm going to kill you once and for all**" Naruto said with rage, his eyes red and his pupils slits.

"You failed to kill me last time," with another chuckle "so what makes you think you can kill me now?"

"**This**" with a demonic smile as he let the demon cloak engulf him and swayed four tails behind him.

"I see you've been training" with a smile "but so have I" as he flashed hand signs and said "Shadow snake jutsu" as he held his arm out towards Naruto and several snakes flew out of his sleeve at Naruto. When the snakes got close to Naruto they burst into flames and started to burn back along their bodies back towards Orochimaru's arm. "Damn" he said as he opened his mouth and shed his skin to escape the flames heading towards him.

"**Last time I only took your arms,**" Naruto roared "**this time I'm gonna take your life**" as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru with a Rasengan fully charged and ready for the strike "**Rasengan**" as he planted it in Orochimaru's chest. When he planted it in Orochimaru's chest, it cut and sliced into his chest as it spun wildly and sent him spinning out of control as he flew backwards.

"Nice try" Orochimaru said as he turned to mud "I was hoping you would've learned something new, but I guess I shouldn't be too disappointed. Do you really think I'd risk my plan in a fist fight with you, before I've received my prize? I'm already at that child's house, that family won't stand a chance against me" with a chuckle as the mud splattered on the ground. Naruto looked for Kabuto, but he was already gone.

At the bridge; "Why is this taking so long?" Guren asked herself "this should've been easy to handle" as she threw crystals at Sakura. Sasuke was having no trouble with Jugo, Kinzoku and Hanabi were having trouble with Suigetsu and Karin.

"I thought you said they'd be dead by now" Karin snapped at Suigetsu.

"If you're not going to help you're in the way" he snapped back at her as he pointed his sword at her.

"Kinzoku-kun" Hanabi said with concern as she helped him up.

"Don't worry" Kinzoku said with a smile "these aren't deep" as he held a few of the cuts Suigetsu gave him "I think it's time to stop screwing around."

"You don't mean…" worried that he might not be able to handle using that style of fighting yet.

"Ya, I do" as he stood on his own.

"You've used too much chakra to fight like that."

"I have enough" as he readied himself "I'll start" as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Suigetsu and landed a strong gentle fist hit into his left shoulder then disappeared again; Kinzoku no more disappeared when Hanabi appeared and landed several gentle fist hits before Kinzoku reappeared and matched her hits in Suigetsu's back. Then Hanabi disappeared and reappeared as Kinzoku landed a few gentle fist hits and matched them on Suigetsu's front. This pattern continued for a while.

"What's wrong" Sakura asked Guren "things looking too difficult for you?"

"Stupid girl, you think we're fighting at the best of our abilities?" as a curse mark expanded over her face and the crystals she was holding turned black.

"What the…?" in shock as she saw the mark expand. Guren threw the crystals at her, aiming at vital points.

"Get down" Sasuke said as he jumped and knocked Sakura over. This made the crystals that were thrown to bounce off the ANBU gear Itachi loaned him.

"Guren-chan" Gozu said with concern as he smacked Sai out of his way to help her. The hit knocked Sai unconscious as he fell to the ground. "Stay away from Guren-chan," he said as he brought his fist down where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"The Uchiha is MINE" Jugo said in a different tone than normal as he slammed his fist into Gozu's gut.

"Opening" Sasuke said as he did a Rock Lee kick on Jugo and sent him upwards into the air. He met Jugo about thirty feet up and punched him back into the ground.

"I'll kill you here and now" Jugo said as he got up and changed his right arm into a large group of spikes all clustered together. As he did that, Sasuke charged up a Chidori and charge at Jugo as Jugo charged at him. Jugo extended his arm too soon, this allowed Sasuke to duck underneath it and place his Chidori right into Jugo's heart.

"I'm sick of the two of you" Suigetsu said in anger as he grabbed Hanabi by her throat and threw her into a tree knocking her out.

"Teme" Kinzoku said as he appeared next to Hanabi to make sure she was ok "you were right," he whispered to her "I did use too much chakra to fight like that" as he stood up "now I'm vulnerable. I can't see. And I have no choice but to release them" as he unwrapped his forearms revealing what looked like tattoos on his forearms, two bands around each wrist, straight line from his wrist to his elbow, and two curved lines that went from his wrists curved underneath his forearms and met the top of the straight line.

"You're dead" Suigetsu said as he charged at Kinzoku with his sword ready to kill him with one swing.

"Release Chakra Shackles 1 and 2" as he quickly flashed four hand signs. When he released them the two bands around each wrist warped and looked like flames around his wrists. "You're the one that will be dead." The burst of chakra caused Suigetsu to get blown back.

"We don't have time for you to screw around fighting this weakling" Karin said to Suigetsu "and if it's taking you this long to take care of this guy, then you yourself are a weakling."

"You've insulted me for the last time" Suigetsu said as he brought his sword down across her torso.

"Traitor" she gasped.

"Let's move out" Guren ordered "we've spent too much time here. Besides" as she incased Sai in a crystal "we have what we were ordered to get." Gozu grabbed the crystal that had Sai in it and vanished.

"Fine" looking at Kinzoku "I'll finish you when we met again. But till then" as he threw a kunai at Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan" Kinzoku said as he jumped in front of the kunai. The kunai got lunged into his shoulder and he screamed in pain.

At Tazuna's house; "There you are" Orochimaru said as he opened the door and saw the boy being protected by Inari with his crossbow aimed at Orochimaru as he walked in the house.

"Get out of my house" Inari ordered.

"Give me the boy and I'll leave" with a smile "otherwise I'll just level your house and take him by force."

"Last chance," as he put his finger on the trigger "get out."

"Earth style: Rasenshuriken" they heard as an odd shuriken came flying through the window towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru barely dodged the Rasenshuriken; when he dodged it, it sliced through the door frame and the wall which caused the roof to crash down on both Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Get him outa here" Naruto ordered Inari. Inari didn't argue, he just grabbed the boy and ran out the back door.

"Always ruining my fun" Orochimaru said as he pushed the debris off of him "but no matter, I'll get even very soon."

"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said to him "I just got word from Guren-san" with a smile "they got their target. But there were two casualties."

"Until next time Naruto" before he disappeared in a flash.

'_Sasuke'_ Naruto thought with concern.

Back at the bridge; "She's the enemy" Sakura said to Kinzoku "my cell comes first when it comes to medical treatment."

"I don't give a fuck," Kinzoku snapped at her as he tried to stop Karin's bleeding "her wounds are worse than mine." He threw the large pile of gauze that he had on her wound onto the ground and quickly got more out and put pressure on it.

"He has a point Sakura" Sasuke agreed as he pulled out more gauze for Kinzoku and handed them to him "unless you hurry we'll end up losing someone that can tell us where Orochimaru's hide out is." Sakura didn't move.

"Either heal her," Kinzoku said with anger "or I will; and then lose what little respect and trust I have for you. If I heal her she'll have a very nasty scar though."

"I've used too much chakra" Sakura looking away from Sasuke and Kinzoku.

"Use mine" he offered without hesitation "it has to be used or when my shackles will overload when they reseal their selves." He whispered to himself "she used too much chakra my ass; she's suppose to be a Jonin with such little chakra."

"Fine," with a sigh.

"Uchiha" Kinzoku said uneasily "can you make sure Hanabi-chan is ok?"

"Ya" Sasuke said as he got up and went over to Hanabi, who was now starting to regain consciousness.

"Thank you" Karin managed to say.

Kinzoku didn't say anything back, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Sakura healed Karin with Kinzoku's excess chakra. When Sakura was done healing Karin they headed towards the town; Sasuke and Kinzoku were carrying Karin on a stretcher.

"Who's that?" Hanabi asked as she saw someone on the ground.

"That's Inari-san" Sakura said as she ran over to Inari and picked him up "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" as he rubbed the back of his neck "where's Joey?" in shock as he looked around.

"Who?" in a confused tone.

"The Jinchuuriki that we were supposed to capture" Karin said from the stretcher "Suigetsu's objective was to capture the boy after Guren-san captured the one you call Sai."

"We need to get Inari-san back to his house" Sakura said "so I can tend to his wound and finish healing our guest."

"I… I need to sit down" Kinzoku said as he set his end of the stretcher down and knelled on the ground "my chakra shackles are resealing now; and I used too much chakra during that fight" his eyes fought to focus on what was in front of him.

"You've lost a good amount of blood now" Sakura said as she looked at his wounds "I need to heal you soon," she took her bag off and pulled out some pills "take these, they'll help you replace what blood you've lost" as she handed him the pills.

"Plasma pills?" shaking his head "no thanks…, I don't… need any pills…" fighting to stay conscience.

"Take them or I'll force them down your throat" in a serious tone as she forced the container into his hand.

"And it'll be the last thing you ever do" as he took the pills.

"You're more hard headed than Naruto" shaking her head with disbelief "I didn't think that was possible."

At Inari's house; "Sorry about the roof" Naruto said to Tsunami as he finished clearing the debris from the ground "I'll pay to replace it."

"It's ok" she said with a slight sigh "it had to be done."

"We need beds" Sakura said as she came through what was left of the front door "two seriously injured and I need to examine Inari-san."

"Where's the boy?" Naruto demanded to know.

"They got him" Sasuke said as he walked in with the stretcher behind him "and they got Sai."

"Sasuke…" in shock "you weren't their target?"

"I was just as shocked" with a slight snicker "I figured they'd keep attacking me and try to force me to use the curse mark till it consumed me."

"Who's injured?"

"One of the ones that attacked us and Hifa-san" Sakura said looking at the ground "both have lost a lot of blood and need to be treated immediately. The only difference is Hifa-san used a lot of chakra and I can't treat that."

"I can" as he pulled out his fragment of Sage's Stone "where is he?"

"Here," Kinzoku said as he limped in with Hanabi supporting him "I couldn't kill that sword-teme," he noticed Tsunami giving him an evil look "sorry; that sword-jerk."

"Why would they take Sai?" Hanabi asked in confusion "I don't see any connection between him and Orochimaru."

"What on Earth is that?" Naruto asked as he pointed at a small drawing that looked like an animal.

"Sai knew this would happen?" Sakura asked herself quietly as she pulled a blank scroll out and opened it. When she opened it the animal stepped onto it and vanished into the scroll. Suddenly word started to appear:

"Hello my comrades, by now I have most likely been captured by Orochimaru's Sound Five. I was given orders to allow this to happen, I had no choice. I will explain in due time, but first you must rescue me from Orochimaru before I am forced to give him the information I was ordered to pass on to him. I do not wish to betray the village, my comrades or those who have become my friends; please hurry."

"Sounds like Sai alright" Sasuke said as he read the message "Lady Tsunade would never give orders like he says he was given."

"Is there something I need to know" Naruto demanded as he looked at Sakura.

"Kabuto was the informant for Sasori," as she lay Kinzoku down on a matted bed "he found us when we were on our way here. He gave me information that he was going to pass to Sasori if he were still alive" she pulled out her medical supplies and started to work "he said that someone with Sharingan in his right eye wants you and Sasuke-kun dead…" she looked closer at Kinzoku's wounds "these aren't very deep; with how much force he was swinging that sword with these should be deeper, much deeper."

"I've always been tough skinned" with a look away from her "he also said that there is a spy amongst us and he warned us about the ambush."

"I understand" Naruto said "and in order to keep it quiet you kept it to your selves" as he handed Kinzoku the fragment of Sage's Stone "he needs to be outside for the Sage's Stone to work to at a hundred percent."

"I'll heal him first" Sakura said as he did a few hand signs and her hands glowed green "then we'll move him."

"Will there be any scars?" Kinzoku asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Cool," with a smile. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hanabi shook their heads at the same time and had the same thought in their head too; 'he's crazy'.

"I can tell you where Orochimaru's base is" Karin said from the stretcher.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru ordered Suigetsu to kill me," with a deep breath "it's the only reason he would've betrayed me like he did. Any other time he would've only shouted back."

"Where is it" Sasuke asked "I'm tired of this curse mark."

"From the bridge it's four hours north," as she closed her eyes to remember "it'll be at the base of three trees that share the same set of roots. But keep a steady eye open, if you don't know your way around you'll end up in traps and dead ends."

"Good," Naruto said as he headed towards the door "Sasuke and I will take care of Orochimaru and the rest of the Sound Five…" he looked at Kinzoku "don't do anything stupid… stay here; that's an order."

"He won't go anywhere," Sakura said as she finished healing him "he'll be on the balcony upstairs under careful watch."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid" Kinzoku said as Hanabi helped him upstairs to the balcony.

"Ready Sasuke" Naruto asked him as he walked out the door.

"I've been ready," Sasuke responded as he grabbed his bag and followed Naruto out the door "do you really think he'll follow that order?"

"Honestly…" with a smile "no."

On the balcony; "That teme cut through all my clothes in my bag" Kinzoku said as he pulled the shreds of clothing out of his bag "and I don't have enough thread to fix all of this" looking at his small sewing kit he brought with him.

"Just conceder yourself lucky that you're still alive after that fight" Hanabi said as she sat down next to him.

"Luck had nothing to do with it" looking out into the sea "you know the extent of my kekkei genkai. I have enough control of it to where I can use it on any of my body tissue; except my eyes, unless I wanna fight completely blind."

"I never got why that is, but it's probably for the better."

"I never got that either, and you're probably right" with a deep breath following his words. _'I should wait for at least half an hour before I head out.'_

Down stairs; "Do you have a spare room we can keep her in?" Sakura asked Tsunami.

"There's one upstairs," as she handed Inari a bag of ice "we use it for storage mostly. But it should work."

"I have nowhere to run to," Karin said "why do you think I'd even try?"

"Better safe than sorry" Sakura said.

"They think I'm dead; if I were to show up, they'd make sure I'm dead. Why do you have such a hard time believing me?"

"Because you're the enemy right now."

"Uzumaki-san was your enemy for the past six years; yet you trust and believe him." Sakura didn't reply back.

Back upstairs; "Sweet!!!" Kinzoku said with joy "they made it through the fight!!!"

"What made it through the fight?"

"My jutsu scrolls" with a large smile "well…" looking at one scroll in particular "the jutsu scrolls."

"Whose scroll did you take this time?"

"It'd be better if you didn't know where I got it from…"

"You didn't…?"

"Yea…" as he opened the scroll "if anyone found out where I got it from… I'd probably disappear for a long time" as he read it "for your safety… you never saw this."

"Why do you do these things?" with a concerned tone.

"To prove that I can be a great ninja;" looking at Hanabi "to prove Naoya that I can do great things, even though I'm half blind."

"Why are you so obsessed with proving him wrong?"

"He has it easy," looking out to the ocean "I've had it hard; not as hard as Naruto but it was still bad. I was lucky to survive the surgery to get my eyes fixed but even that's not permanent; I have to use chakra to keep my eye sight so I can see."

"And that's why you created the chakra shackles."

"I didn't create them;" looking at his forearms "I just took Lady Tsunade's idea of cutting off one's chakra to another level…" he pulled out the Sage's Stone that Naruto gave him "I'm starting to like this thing. It's replacing my chakra faster than I burn it to keep my eye sight good."

"That's good," trying to get a look at the scroll "so how long till your chakra's back to normal?"

"Not sure" keeping the scroll where she couldn't see it "normally I have a faster chakra regeneration than normal ninjas; but with the stone I have no clue how long till my chakra's back to normally."

"I finally finished healing our guest" Sakura said as she walked into the room "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kinzoku replied not looking up from the scroll "just studying right now…" his eyes raced through the lines of words on the scroll "I'm still confused about this…" rereading several lines over and over again rapidly.

"Confused about what?" Sakura asked as she tried to look over his shoulder and get a glance of the scroll "that looks like Kakashi-sensei's handwriting!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" as he rolled up the scroll quickly but calmly "and if you want me to trust you, you need to trust me."

"It's hard to trust a thief" with a suspicious and hostile tone.

"I'm not a thief," returning Sakura's glare "I borrow books, scrolls, and diagrams so I can learn; but I do return them after I'm done reading them."

"There's no difference," now angry "you sneak into places and take things without permission. You act like a brat that wants everyone to notice you; and you'll do anything to get noticed."

"SOUNDS FAMILIAR DOESN'T IT!!!" he snapped "YES I WANT TO BE NOTICED AND YES I'M WILLING TO DO JUST ABOUT ANYTHING TO GET NOTICED…" taking a deep breath to recollect himself to keep from snapping worse than he just did "but I'm not a thief, I'm not a little brat, and I've never had it easy in my life. I probably never will have it easy. But I'm going to make the best of what I got, I'll go to any length to prove I can be great, to prove I'm able to do great things; even if it means pushing myself to the point to where I can't be a ninja after that fight…" as he got up and walked to the railing of the balcony "I want to prove my worth," a tear ran down his face "to show that I'm willing to give my life for the village; by choice not by duty."

Sakura was speechless; _'he's like Naruto,'_ she managed to think _'I completely forgot that he and Naruto lived in the same orphanage when they were younger. But he seems more mature than Naruto was back then. And he even made a point about him taking everything he takes; he takes them to learn but puts them right back when he's done with them. I've seen the complaints that have flooded Lady Tsunade's office, but a few days after the person filed the complaint the same person came back and said they found it right where they last saw it before it went missing.'_

"If you're going to keep trying to lecture me" looking back at her "just leave. I've broken into places I shouldn't have, I admit that, but I've always made sure I put very thing back where I found it."

"Who was your father?"

"That's a random question."

"I know, but that's all I can think to say."

"I don't know, I've never known; I've been told he was KIA before I was born. And that my mom died giving birth to me" he grabbed his shirt that was barely able to remain on him and ripped it off "but I'm sure they were both strong shinobi."

"Are all these scars from fights?" looking at just the scars on his back; but one in particular stuck out amongst the rest, a scar that goes from his right shoulder to the final rib on the left side and looks like it started to eat away the skin around it causing the scar to look very ugly.

"Training mostly," without looking back "and to be honest, I could've killed that sword-teme earlier; but I have to keep my abilities a secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"He won't tell anyone about it" Hanabi spoke up "he knows the rules and doesn't want that life style."

"Now I'm really confused" Sakura said with a dazed look on her face. She was expecting a vulgar remark from Kinzoku but didn't hear one. "Something must be bugging you badly if you didn't make a vulgar remark about my comment" looking at Kinzoku, who was still looking at the ocean.

"It's beautiful" Kinzoku said.

"Huh??"

"The ocean," with a deep breath "I've never seen one before." Sakura and Hanabi walked onto the balcony and looked out into the ocean. The sun reflected off the water and shone brightly as if it were being reflected off gems.

"Ya," with a smile "it really is." Kinzoku walked back inside and went towards the bathroom.

"I gotta pee" as he closed the door.

"Wait for it" Hanabi said as she waited for the flush of the toilet; she heard the flush, walked to the door and pushed it open, Kinzoku was gone.

"You're kidding me" Sakura said in disbelief as she looked at the open window in the bathroom. The drape flittered as the wind blew in through the window "how often does he do this?"

"Every time he's hospitalized" shaking her head "so about two or three times a month." Sakura's jaw almost dropped off in shock.

In Karin's containment room; Karin sat on the bed in the room, the door and window having seals on them that prevent her from escaping. She sighed as she reflected on her position and how she got in it "why would Orochimaru-sama want me dead? Did I find something out I wasn't suppose to; or does he no longer need my abilities?" she heard a tap on the window which made her jump slightly. "What are you doing Hifa-san?"

"I don't have time to explain" he said without hesitation "I'm going to help Naruto and Uchiha; and hopefully I'll kill that sword-teme and then we'll be able to kill Orochimaru."

"Why are you telling me this?" slightly confused.

"Because I have no intention of being able to make it back" with a serious look in his eyes "if the sword-teme has a curse mark I'll need to burn all my chakra and I'll be seriously wounded to top that off. So serious that I highly doubt the large forehead medic will be able to heal me."

"I can heal anyone, no matter how wounded, once a day" as she pulled up her sleeve "all you'd have to do is suck some of my chakra out and you're healed."

"Tell that to the medic, when she comes down here to get you to tell her everything about the hideout," as he turned around to leave "I don't want to die, but I will if it means helping Naruto."

"Those shackles you have" looking at him "they limit your chakra and forces you to constantly regenerate more" through her eyes she could see the massive amounts of chakra he keeps hidden "you have just as much chakra if not more than the Uchiha; at such a young age…" with a concerned tone now "you could be putting your body in serious danger."

"It's not your concern; but please make sure you can make it in time" before he vanished.

In Orochimaru's hideout; "How long till you can have my informant out of your crystal, Guren-san" Orochimaru asked.

"It'll take about four more hours my lord" as she made a few hand signs and the crystal that had Sai imprisoned slowly, very slowly, started to dissipate "I'm not used to undoing my crystals, but I'll try to make it quick."

"Good" as he turned to Suigetsu "did you do as you were ordered?"

"Yeah," with a smug smirk "that bitch pissed me off way too much; I was happy to kill her."

"And you made sure she was dead;" with an evil look that caused Gozu to take three steps back "right?"

"With how deep that cut was" with a chuckle "she drowned in her own blood within thirty seconds. There's no way she's still alive."

"For your sake," Kabuto said as he walked into the room "let's hope you're right."

"Guren-san will stay in her room with Gozu while she decrystalizes my informant," Orochimaru said as he walked to his chair at the top of a small flight of stairs "Suigetsu-san, you will stay in your room and think long and hard about if you really killed Karin."

"I did," Suigetsu snapped at him. The words no more left his mouth and he had Guren and Kabuto in front of him with kunai pointed at his throat.

"Watch your tone" Guren said angrily "when you're in the presence of Orochimaru-sama."

"He's no use to me dead" Orochimaru said in a surprisingly calm tone "just let this be a reminder to him to hold his tongue, especially in front of the child" as he rubbed Joey's head. Joey was trembling in fear not knowing what to expect from these people.

Kabuto and Guren lowered their kunai, Guren went back to decrystalizing Sai, Kabuto walked up the small flight of stairs and stood next to Orochimaru, and Suigetsu just left and headed to his room. As he walked through the massive halls he spoke to himself "I know I killed that bitch; without a doubt she's dead. Every time I trying to explain that I really did do as I was ordered, those two interfere" he pushed the solid steel doors to his room open "if Orochimaru was dead" with a smirk smile "I wouldn't have to answer to anyone again; I'd be free to be a swordsmen of the mist." He looked around his room; a massive pool that was the size of a pond, water pipes that runs through it, on the other side of the pool is a good sized piece of land with a door that leads to the labyrinth of tunnels and traps that awaited any poor soul dumb enough to wander into the hideout. "If anyone, and I do mean anyone, comes into my room" with an angry tone and a smug smile "I'll kill them without hesitation; even Orochimaru" he threw his sword at the only camera in his room and destroyed it.

Outside the hideout; "this looks like the right place" Sasuke said as he looked at the massive trees that shared the same base.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he took a step into the opening at the base "we need to be careful though;" remembering what Karin said to warn them "we're gonna need something to follow scents so we don't get lost" as he flashed a few quick hand signs "Manifestation Summoning Jutsu" as he put his hand on the ground.

There was a large puff of smoke and Kyuubi was standing were the smoke was. "Yes Kit?" she said as she adjusted her hair so it was out of her face.

"I need you to follow some scents so we don't get lost" pointing at the opening in the base of the trees.

"Orochimaru huh?" as she took a deep breath "I told you; you should've killed him when you had the chance."

"So this is the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked as he looked her over "you don't seem to be all that strong."

"Watch it Uchiha" she snarled at him "I have enough reasons to kill you" as she headed towards the opening and led Naruto and Sasuke into the hideout. They made their way into the labyrinth of a hideout that Orochimaru had constructed to keep out intruders, much like their selves. Every few tens of meters Kyuubi would stop and take a deep breath to make sure she was leading her Kit and his friend the right direction. "Wait" she said as they came to a large room and she looked it over very carefully "there are traps in here, that snake's scent is in areas that it shouldn't be."

"Like mid air;" Naruto asked "or holes in the wall so he can be watching us" he spotted a camera on the far side of the room. He quickly took it out with a kunai aimed at the dead center of its lens.

"Uchiha" Kyuubi asked "can you use your Sharingan to locate the wires and pressure switches?"

"Already on it" Sasuke said as his eyes changed from their usual onyx color to the Sharingan.

"I'll just be in the way if I stay out in here" Kyuubi continued "I'll disappear back to your mind and you can resummon me on the other side."

"You read my mind" in a sarcastic tone. Kyuubi just rolled her eyes and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You're gonna have to follow my led on this one" not taking his eyes from the complex system of wires and pressure switches that were put down to keep someone from proceeding any farther "we must be getting close if there's this many traps laid down to stop someone."

"Kinda figured that," as he rolled his head and popped his neck "so what are you waiting for? The door on the other side to just open up for us?"

"I'm making sure I didn't over look anything" as he prepared to jump "and here we go" taking a powerful jump to the closest column, landing on it precisely two meters from the ground, then to the floor twelve meters away landing on one foot between two tiles that were rigged to blow if anyone stepped on them, from there he jumped up to the top of a column that was five meters away; at this point Naruto started and followed Sasuke's exact movements. As Naruto jumped from one place to another he left small cuts where he landed, so they could find their way back without having to go home in many pieces.

"That wasn't too hard" wiping a drop of sweat from his eyebrows as he landed. He looked back and saw all the cuts he had left in the floors, columns, and ceiling. "So what's behind door number one" he asked rhetorically as he pushed it open.

Suigetsu waited patiently in his room, as patiently as his temper would allow, sharpening his sword with a kit he stole from the wave village; "Why the fuck is this taking so long?!!!" he shouted into the emptiness of his room when his temper gave out and he threw his sword sharpening kit through a glass tube of water. His breathing was heavy with anger and rage, the one thing he couldn't stand is to be just waiting around for something to happen. Before he was forced to join Orochimaru he would do as he pleased, but now his life was controlled by one person other than himself; he hated this. "I can't wait for Orochimaru to die" as he reflected on his previous lifestyle of killing for money, anyone for the right price. His favorite smell is the copper scent of blood and it was topped by the sound of the blood splattering against the ground and dripping from his sword.

The door to his room slowly crept open and Sasuke and Naruto stepped in; "we must be getting close" Naruto said as he stepped into the room "look who it is."

"It's been a while, Uzumaki" Suigetsu said looking at Naruto "our last fight nearly got me killed" he pointed his sword at Naruto "and caused me to be forced to be a servant to this snake-teme" he pulled his shirt up and showed his curse mark "now you're my only chance of getting freed from this hell of a lifestyle."

"Ironic isn't it?" Naruto laughed "it's because of you that I got involved with the Akatsuki. After our fight, I found Itachi-sensei and killed Kisame. Now I'm strong enough to beat even the fourth Hokage" a large smile grew on his face "and you're some lap dog."

"Careful with your words" Sasuke warned "he might let you go through; he has a lot to gain if you kill Orochimaru."

"No shit Uchiha" Suigetsu snapped "I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!!!!!"

"Naruto you go ahead" as he stepped onto the water "I'll handle this guy."

"Careful," Naruto warned "his sensei was Zabuza of the Blood Mist. My second swordsmen kill."

"Second…" Suigetsu laughed "so who's left for me to kill so I can get the title I deserve?"

"Choojuuroo, and the other three" with a smile "they shouldn't be too hard to track down and kill. I'd love to add their swords to my collection" as he sprinted across the water to the other side of the room and busted through the door and continued down the halls.

"As long as you kill Orochimaru I don't care."

With Kinzoku; "I need to hurry up and get there" he said to himself as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch "if what that Karin woman said is true they're gonna need all the help they can get." He picked up the pace and tried not to burn a lot of chakra.

In the wave village; "That no good" Sakura said with extreme frustration "he can't follow a simple order" as she stormed through the house towards the room Karin was in "he's lucky he isn't here otherwise I'd kill him!!!"

"You wouldn't be the first to try" Hanabi said looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That scar you saw on his back, the real nasty one," she explained "was from our first Chunin exam about a year ago. He pissed someone off during the written portion of the exam and the person didn't let it go."

"Talk about an inflated ego;" still heading towards Karin's 'cell' "but I know what that's like. To piss someone off that badly."

"But he fought the person and his cell alone," with a tone almost as if she regrets not being there to help him "just as he's willing to fight what's left of the sound five alone to help kill Orochimaru."

Sakura stopped at the door when she heard this; _'he's willing to give his life… to see that Orochimaru gets killed… what kind of abilities does he have to where he'd be able to even stand a chance of fighting the last three members of the sound five by himself… or is that why he keeps them a secret?'_

She snapped herself out of her line of thought and opened the door; "I was wondering how long till you would ask me where he went" Karin said with a calm tone as she looked out the window.

"So he did talk to you before he left" Sakura said with no surprise in her voice "what did he tell you?"

"To tell the large forehead medic that he has no intention of making it back alive" looking at Sakura and seeing a large tick mark appear on her forehead "and that even if you catch up to him you wouldn't be able to heal him enough so he'll live."

"I'm really gonna kill him" Sakura said under her breath.

"I can see he enjoys pissing you off" taking a few steps closer to Sakura and Hanabi "but there's something you need to know about him;" Hanabi's eyes widened when she said this.

'_Did he tell her of his kekkei genkai?'_ Hanabi thought with concern.

"He's bipolar" Karin continued "it's not an extreme case, but it's enough to notice if you know the symptoms."

"That explains a lot about him" Sakura said as she remembered how he acts "he takes books and scrolls then returns them, he jokes around worse than Naruto used to but he'll fight without hesitation, and he trains just as much as he reads."

"You don't look shocked by this diagnosis Hyuga" Karin said looking at Hanabi.

"I've known" Hanabi said "he told me not long after we met in the academy. He takes medicine to help keep it under control."

"Did he take it today?" Sakura asked her.

"I…" trying to remember if he did or not. She quickly ran to the room that Kinzoku left his bag in, Sakura and Karin followed, went through his bag and got his medication. "He refilled it before we left the village" as she poured the pills onto the table and counted the pills "there's only twenty nine" with a shaky tone "he didn't take one today…"

"Is that bad?" Karin asked.

"Not really" she answered "but because he didn't take any today he's basically itching for a fight."

"That explains why he wants to fight Suigetsu so badly."

"He finishes what he starts…" Sakura said remembering the incident she had with Kinzoku before they left the village "that was his bipolar side talking then…" shocked now that she can see the connection clearly.

"We need to go after him" Hanabi said as she griped the bottle of medication tightly "he could get himself killed."

"Agreed" Sakura said looking at Karin "and if what you said is true only you'll be able to save him."

"I owe him my life right now, so I'm going to help how I can" Karin said as she handed Sakura a scroll "I found this while I was studying in Orochimaru's library; I got it open but couldn't decipher it."

"I'll look at it later" as she put it into her kunai pouch and walked out the door followed closely by Hanabi.

With Naruto; "This better be the right damn door" Naruto said as he pushed a massive stone door open "AWW SHIT" as he saw Gozu and Guren standing before him "there are times when I hate this job…"

"There must be at least two that have infiltrated our hideout;" Guren said "if you've made it this far."

"No," with a smile "I'm just that good."

"No matter" as she made several crystal daggers form into her hands "this is where you die." Gozu slammed his fist into the ground causing a large wave of mud to fly towards Naruto. Naruto jumped over the wave only to see three crystals flying at him, he couldn't move fast enough to dodge them and received all three in his chest. He landed on the ground and gasped for air; Gozu walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze. As he squeezed Naruto smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a rock with multiple paper bombs on it.

"Boom" Guren heard behind her right before the bombs exploded. Gozu was caught in the blast and got blasted into the wall.

With Sasuke; "Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu" Sasuke said as he blew several fire balls at Suigetsu.

"Water barrier jutsu" Suigetsu said as he quickly did a few hand signs and landed on the water from the last attack. "you're annoying the shit outa me" he snapped "water style: water dragon jutsu" the water around Suigetsu shook and trembled as the dragon arose from the water and flew towards Sasuke, who had just landed.

"Chido…" he started but the dragon was closing in too fast for him to move let alone charge a Chidori. He was expecting a hit so he could us a substitution jutsu but instead he saw the dragon blow to smithereens by a simple rotating orb in front of him.

"You" Suigetsu said with a demonic smile.

Merry Christmas and happy holidays;

Now call your friends and spread the joy, spend time with your family and have a great vacation

Your author,

The three quarter demon


	11. a forgotten promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"You finally got here" Sasuke said with a semi-smile "can you take it from here?"

"Yup" he said as he stood up from his attack "I have a score to settle" looking at Suigetsu.

"I never got your name" Suigetsu said as he rested his sword on his back.

"Kinzoku Hifa" he replied "Uchiha;" looking back to Sasuke "get moving, Naruto might need your help."

"You sure you can handle him?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"I'm still alive from my last fight aren't I?" with a smile "and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

With hearing that Sasuke took off across the water with such speed that the water was thrown backwards onto Kinzoku and Suigetsu. Kinzoku shook the water out of his hair and let it fall into his face; he noticed Suigetsu didn't seem to get wet at all.

"I'm curious" Suigetsu asked as Sasuke ran past the door "how did you survive our last fight? With how much force I was swinging my sword with you should've been killed after a few hits."

"I haven't told anyone about my ability," looking at the water with eyes that looked lost "I haven't even told the person that has allowed me to be a shinobi about it" his eyes started to fill with fire and an urge to fight "but because I'm gonna insure that you won't live through our next fight" his body started to turn into some sort of metal "I have a kekkei genkai that allows me to turn any body tissue into an organic metal. I only turned my muscles into metal because I don't want the life style that the leaf village will force onto me."

"Why wouldn't you want to have that life style?" in a surprised tone as he set his sword across his shoulders "you'd have the ability to get laid every day, a three-some, hell" he laughed with a perverted tone now "even a four-some."

"I just don't" as he prepped himself for an attack "now let's cut the chit-chat."

"I like the way you think" as he pulled his sword back out and got ready for a fight "let's hope we both live through this; you so you can go back to that pathetic village you call home, and me so I can get back to my old life style."

"I've told you about my kekkei genkai; I'm not gonna let you live through this fight."

"We'll see" as he vanished and reappeared in front of Kinzoku, his sword in mid swing and hit his chest; as he pulled his sword across to make the cut only sparks appeared. "You weren't kidding" he laughed "metal for skin, that's amazing."

"And it'll give me the advantage so I can kill you" grabbing the sword through the hole near the point as he said this and then threw Suigetsu across the room. "Water style" he said as he flashed hand signs as fast as he could "Water tornado jutsu". A pillar of water spun from the surface of the pool and slammed into Suigetsu and forced him up into the ceiling.

"You can't beat me with my element" he heard behind him "you should've stuck with Taijutsu" he heard Suigetsu's sword being swung through the air towards his neck; he quickly turned and blocked with his forearms. The sound of metal striking metal rang through the room.

Suigetsu quickly recovered from his attack and kicked Kinzoku in the chest as hard as he could. Kinzoku grabbed Suigetsu's leg with his arm and smashed his elbow into Suigetsu's cheek bone. As the hit landed Suigetsu turned to water and splashed onto the ground. "Water clone" Kinzoku said with no surprise "how many more are in the water?"

"My power and strength are limitless here" he heard Suigetsu laugh "you can't win."

Kinzoku smiled and made five quick hand signs, put his hand on the water's surface and said "Lighting style: Lighting pulse jutsu." Suigetsu quickly jumped from the water into the air only to see a wave of electricity surge through the water. "My element is Lighting," he said as Suigetsu placed his feet on the ceiling and stood there "so… let's quit fucking around."

In Guren's room; "When will you learn" Naruto said as he dodged a few crystals that Guren threw at him "you can't beat me."

"Gozu now!" Guren shouted and the next thing Naruto saw was a shadow behind him. Gozu wrapped his massive arms around Naruto and squeezed with great force so Naruto couldn't escape. "When will you learn to mind your surroundings?" as she approached Naruto, put her hand on his chest and crystal started to form on him. Gozu let go of Naruto as the crystal expanded.

"You've gotta be kidding me" they heard from the door "where is that snake-teme's chamber?"

"So I was right" Guren said with a smile "there are two of you; well were."

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he saw Naruto get incased in crystal.

"He'll remain as my prisoner until I chose to release him" she laughed.

'_**Kit-kun,'**_ Naruto heard in his mindscape _**'how the hell did you let yourself leave an opening like that?'**_

'_Shut up'_ he snapped at her _'I thought I knocked that big guy out.'_

'_**Why didn't you summon me to help you? Or at least one of those toads?'**_

'_Can you help me out here or are you just going to lecture me?'_

Sasuke jumped up into the air to dodge Guren's crystals. Gozu punched Sasuke in the gut only to have him puff into smoke and leave five paper bombs on his fist. They began to smoke and then exploded, leaving Gozu screaming in agony from having most of his arm blown off. Gozu's blood pulsed from the wound onto the floor.

'_**If you want I can free you'**_ Kyuubi said to Naruto _**'but keep in mind it will hurt.'**_

'_Do it'_ he said back to her.

'_**Very well'**_ as red charka swirled around her hand _**'but it will hurt a lot'**_ placing her hand on Naruto's chest.

Pain shot through Naruto as the demonic charka forced its way into his system. Burning was the only way he could think to describe the eminence pain. He felt his human charka being forced out of his system to make room for the new charka that Kyuubi was giving him. Each moment that it took for the demon charka to force its way into his body made the burning worse.

Guren heard crystals cracking as she threw two of her crystal kunai at Sasuke. When she looked back at the crystal prison she had incased Naruto in, her eyes widened with fear. The crystal prison was cracking and the prisoner seemed to glow a bright red; even though he was in a pinkish color crystal.

Sasuke watched the crystal with a confused look. Even he didn't have as much charka as Naruto seemed to be showing as the crystal continued to chip and crack. After mere seconds, the crystal prison exploded and Naruto stood where he was before he was incased with seven tails swaying behind him.

The crystal shards flew across the large room and impaled many electric lines. The lights flickered out and only Naruto's demonic red eyes could be seen in the darkness. The red charka slowly continued to engulf him, and the demon cloak become visible. Never in a thousand years would Sasuke have thought Naruto would be able to show such a display of raw power. After training with Itachi for the past six years, Naruto now looked like he could put even the most elite of ANBU on the ground. Everyone in the room had the same thought running through their minds; _'just how strong is this kid?'_.

The seven tails slowly swayed into synchronism as Naruto glared at the one that imprisoned him. A sense of bloodlust was noticeable in the air as the Jinchuuriki stepped towards the woman. Every step closer made the woman slowly back away in fear.

The demonic charka slowly burned Naruto's skin away relieving only a dark red, compressed charka in its place. His footsteps compressed the ground where he stepped so tightly that it could be mistaken for solid rock. His tails swayed through the air and smashed into the ground leaving only burn marks and smoke where they had hit.

Sasuke could see that Naruto was no longer in control, only the primitive drive to kill or be killed existed in his, now turning white, eyes. He knew he had to try to remind Naruto why they had come here; what he had been trying to prove to everyone since his return. His Sharingan couldn't predict the movements of the tails; let alone what the Jinchuuriki was going to do next.

"Naruto" he shouted at the red demon "remember what you've done for the village so far" the figure looked at him with rage and power in its eyes "you've fought against Gaara to keep him from destroying the village" the demonic boy started to walk towards him "you went to get Lady Tsunade so she could be Hokage and heal me after what my brother did."

Naruto showed no sign of snapping out of whatever he was in. Only his demon tails swayed faster with each slow step he took. The Jinchuuriki looked to be blinded with its own power; as if nothing else mattered to it.

"You turned the Akatsuki into simple bounty hunters and body guards to protect the other Jinchuuriki" the figure paused when it heard this "everything you've done was to protect someone from something. Even when the village looked down on you, you kept fighting to prove they were wrong. That even the one they called 'Demon-Brat' could be someone great" the miniature Kyuubi turned towards the door and walked out "do you remember who you are?" as the figure got to the door.

When it did, it looked back at Sasuke and a smile seemed to form on the demonic face. For a brief second, he could've sworn he saw the usual knuckle head smile Naruto once wore all the time. The smile that would bring hope to a hopeless fight.

**Outside the base:**

Karin froze in place as she felt an extremely powerful charka; charka that could rival any kage's. As she looked down the dark tunnel she could see it was moving away from them and closer to where Orochimaru was at. Someone had not only the desire, but the power to kill her former lord.

She could make out swaying of tails, but she couldn't count the number of them. Never before had she seen any charka like this; the killing intent noticeable from even so far away. The fear that she felt just looking at the demonic charka from such a 'safe' distance made her stomach turn.

"We need to hurry" Hanabi said "Naruto-kun isn't himself, and Kinzoku-kun just released his third shackle."

"That charka is Uzumaki-san's?" looking at Hanabi.

**In Suigetsu's chamber:**

If someone were to watch the two opponents fighting each other, they'd swear it looked like some sort of dance. Suigetsu would swing his sword and Kinzoku would dodge it with ease. When Kinzoku would try to land a hit, Suigetsu would manage to step around it. On the rare occasions that one did manage to hit the other, either Suigetsu's sword would slide off of Kinzoku's metallic skin or Kinzoku would land a devastating blow with Gentle Fist backed with an electric jolt.

Suigetsu's curse mark had started to consume him as his opponent showed no signs of fatigue or willing to back down. Each time he would think he finally had the edge against him, his opponent would release another shackle and keep fighting. He still had the upper hand though as long as he had his pool to pull unlimited amounts of water from.

"Water Clone Jutsu" Suigetsu said as he quickly flashed hand signs and several water clones lifted from the water.

Kinzoku dodged the swinging of multiple swords that came at him. Barely getting grazed by one, but it sliced a small layer of his metal skin off and he started to bleed. He cursed himself for not being fast enough and still not being able to control how much chakra he used when he used his kekkei genkai; he was reaching his limit.

"So" the Suigetsus laughed as he saw Kinzoku hold his arm where he got cut "that metal skin of yours isn't impenetrable. It's a bitch ain't it, having such a great ability and not be able to use it properly."

Kinzoku didn't say anything as he hit key points on the clones and made them break apart.

'_Shoulder, five centimeters in and down four'_ he thought as he hit one clone with dead on precision _'Sternum, dead center'_ hitting a second clone _'just below the Diaphragm and under the Sternum. One millimeter to the right of the Liver, two to the left bottom side of the stomach.'_

Each hit made clone after clone burst back into water as if they never were. Suigetsu laughed as he made more appear with each fallen clone. The curse mark beginning to work its way up its owner's face.

'_Speed'_ he thought _'I get that part'_ as he continued to drop clone after clone _'but I don't have enough of it. I might be fast, but I'm not anywhere near as fast as Naoya-san or Hanabi-chan. Focus, I do that when I use my kekkei genkai.'_

He mentally smacked himself for not understanding it sooner.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei for writing in code" he chuckled as he did a Rotation and decimated all the water clones at once.

He sprinted towards his opponent and aimed for his chakra points to get him to be slow enough, and weak enough to be able to hit without worrying about a water clone appearing and taking the hit instead.

**Orochimaru's chamber:**

Orochimaru sat patiently in his chair; Kabuto on one side, Sai on the other. An evil smile on Orochimaru's face grew as he felt a demonic chakra get closer and closer. He knew who it was; he had felt this kind of chakra before, but barely escaped the last time.

"Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru said "take the young boy into a different room and make sure he doesn't leave."

"Hai" Kabuto said as he walked over to a small bed and picked up Joey.

"Sai-kun" Orochimaru said "why don't you go greet our guests that just entered the hideout uninvited."

"Hai" Sai said as he walked through a door behind the chair Orochimaru was sitting in.

Orochimaru remained in his chair as the air became thick with chakra. He could tell something was different about Naruto, but he wasn't sure what. But it didn't matter to him, as long as he won his prize at the end of the game.

Not even five minutes passed, and the miniature Kyuubi walked through, blasted off, the front door to the chamber. As the smoke cleared, Orochimaru could see the shinobi that had rudely entered his chamber. The seven tails whipped wildly through the air as the small Kyuubi eyed the snake that was just sitting in his chair.

"My, my Naruto" Orochimaru laughed "that's a newer trick. Plus you now have seven tails of the Kyuubi's power. I must admit, I am very impressed; so young but so in control of that kind of power."

Anger and rage filled Naruto as he looked at the one that killed Hinata's father. He let out a roar of anger as his tails slashed into the ground and demolished the ground around the impact areas.

"My, my" he laughed "no unnecessary words of anger, or blind swings to start the fight. I must say, returning to that sad little village did cause you to grow up a little more. Even our last encounter only" he put his hand on his head to try to remember "what was it; ten months ago; you started the fight by planting an accursed Rasengan in my left shoulder. A rather artful stroke, I'd admit; just unnecessarily pointless."

'_**Cut off the tail'**_ Naruto heard the Kyuubi tell him _**'and the snake lives; but cut off the head…'**_

'_and it will die'_ Naruto completed the saying.

Naruto vanished and appeared beside Orochimaru, a red Rasengan already made in his hand and ready to deal a killing blow. He wanted to end the fight quickly, not have some long drawn out fight that could bring the foundation of the hideout down on top of them.

"That's more like it" Orochimaru laughed as the Rasengan hit him in the head.

When the Rasengan hit him, he turned into mud and fell to the ground. There was no point in him risking a one hit ko against him when he could sit back and watch from a safe distance. His laughter could be heard throughout the chamber as Naruto looked around and tried to locate the snake in the darkness.

"Shadow Snake Jutsu" he heard as several snakes came at him from the darkness.

Naruto threw a punch in the direction the snakes came from. Right when his arm was fully extended, it continued to go in the direction of the punch. The snakes burst into fire as they wrapped around Naruto's arm. The darkness began to dimly light up as his fist got closer and closer to Orochimaru and then landed square in his jaw; the popping from the hit dislocating it could be heard.

Naruto grabbed his snake opponent by his hair and pulled him towards him. As Orochimaru got into striking distance, Naruto used his other hand to cut him in half at the waist. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt the stinging from the injury Naruto had inflected on him.

Naruto smiled as he threw the top half of Orochimaru away. Each time he had done this before Orochimaru did the same thing and stayed alive, a jutsu Orochimaru called 'Gathering of the Snakes'. However, each time Naruto cut Orochimaru in half it brought the same feeling to him; the feeling of being alive and stronger. Surely enough, several snakes came out of either half of Orochimaru's body and brought the halves together again.

"Now Naruto" he snickered "how many times must you do that? You know it's not very comfortable putting myself back together."

**With Karin, Sakura, and Hanabi:**

They cautiously walked through the hall that would soon lead them to Suigetsu's chamber. Karin took point with Hanabi right behind her with her Byakugan activated and looking for traps. Sakura was keeping her eyes and ears open for anything that could signal an enemy ambushing them.

When they got to the large room before Suigetsu's chamber, Karin stopped and looked around. Something was wrong, and it wasn't all the kunai marks all over the place. She could sense a third chakra coming from behind her, from behind Sakura.

Hanabi could see that every place that there was a kunai mark, there used to be an active trap. Now though, the traps were deactivated. Something didn't set right with how she saw Kinzoku fighting; he was fighting far more viciously than normal. With the intent to kill.

His charka was focused at his finger tips just like any Hyuga would do when fighting. If that wasn't worrying enough, he was using his chakra faster than normal too. The stress on his chakra system was visible to the Byakugan.

"We're not alone" Karin said as she turned around and looked pass Sakura "it's the informant."

"Hello Sakura" Sai said as he stepped out of the darkness "I really hope this doesn't put a damper on…"

He was greeted with a solid punch in the face from Sakura. Even though she knew it was him, she still had to get it out of her system. It felt rather good to her.

"Now you can explain why the hell you were going to betray the village" as she cracked her knuckles and stood over him.

"I had no intention to give Orochimaru any information" as he picked himself up "I might be a ROOT and given when I first met you I would've followed that order without question, but I have been around you, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei long enough to know a traitorous order when I hear it."

The room rumbled as a crash was heard from the chamber next to it. A wave of water pushed through the barely opened door and got everyone wet. Something major had just happened.

"He's been holding his own for the past hour or so now" Sai said as he looked at the door "it upset Orochimaru that he couldn't watch that fight, but he enjoyed watching Guren's fight. I should've used those moments to kill him."

Slight chirping could be heard, a familiar sound that had only two owners.

**Suigetsu's chamber:**

Kinzoku looked at his now fully possessed opponent. The curse mark had turned Suigetsu into a fish, almost literally. His face looked like a shark's head with a snout that jutted out and a mouth that had many rows of teeth. The skin of a shark was visible on his arms, and legs.

Suigetsu looked at the metal man in front of him, knowing that he was at his limit. Understanding that if he wished to, he could release another set of shackles and keep going. The metallic look to his opponent began to fade as he began to charge up a new Jutsu.

"One last attack, huh?" Suigetsu laughed "fine by me" as he used what water was left to make his arms bigger.

"I'm afraid" Kinzoku said as he finished charging his Jutsu "neither of us will walk away from this."

**Meanwhile in Orochimaru's chamber:**

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru by his throat and slammed him into the ground. Orochimaru could feel his skin burning because of the condensed chakra Naruto had. Burning that could easily burn his wind pipe shut.

Orochimaru shot his snake tongue at Naruto and managed to get free of Naruto's grip. It was too late though, the damage from the burn had been done and he was struggling to breathe properly. Unsure of how much longer he had till he died; he had to blind his opponent with anger and rage.

"Do you know how easy it was to kill that annoying Hyuga?" he laughed "too easy. And I was hoping for more of a challenge from the head of a powerful clan."

Naruto roared in anger and he grabbed Orochimaru's tongue and slammed him against a column. The tongue boiled and popped as the demonic chakra began to increase. The smell of burning meat filled Orochimaru's nose as the smoke made its way to him.

"Why would you waste you power, your effort on a village that shunned you" he asked as he fought the pain of his tongue being burned "hated you, for something that you had no choice in? They look at you as the Kyuubi, they hate you; nothing you can do will ever prove to them that you're a good person, NOTHING."

Naruto wrapped the tongue in his fist and jerked Orochimaru towards him, nearly tearing off his tongue with the force he used. He landed one powerful punch to Orochimaru's face as soon as it came within striking distance. The hit set Orochimaru flying towards another column and broke his cheek bone, but before he hit the column he was jerked back towards the one that sent him flying. He felt Naruto grab his shirt and slam him on the ground next to him.

"They look at you as if you are nothing more than a future Kyuubi" he laughed "just another THING that can try to destroy them again. You left the only ones that truly treated you as an equal, and for what? To be attacked because you have the Kyuubi inside you. Thanks to that teme father of yours;" Naruto grabbed Orochimaru and slammed him against a wall "gah."

"_**Kit-kun"**_ Kyuubi cried to him _**"Kit-kun!"**_

Naruto didn't respond; he was too blinded by rage.

"_**Kit-kun, you need to calm down. Kit, Kit… NARUTO."**_

One of Naruto's tails grew larger and started to split in half.

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke grabbed his neck; pain began to flow from the curse mark. It tried to consume him, even spreading up his neck and trying to force its power into him.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto looked down and spat up a sword. It was larger than Orochimaru had hoped; the blade was a foot and a half in width, five feet in length, and had a crescent moon like hand guard at the hilt.

"I can't be killed so easily boy" Orochimaru laughed "it'll take far more than you cutting my head off to kill me."

Naruto grabbed the hilt and placed the tip of the sword at Orochimaru's throat.

"It can't be" he cried out "how did you find it? How did you find the Totsuka Sword?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he pushed the sword through Orochimaru's throat and killed him.

**With Kinzoku:**

"Is that what I think it is?" Suigetsu laughed as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Yes" as he looked at his fish opponent "the original jutsu of the Copy-Cat Nin; Chidori, one thousand birds. I guess three weeks of studying that damned scroll of Kakashi-sensei's worked."

"One chance" Suigetsu said as he readied himself to attack "hit or miss…"

"Kill or be killed" as he placed his feet so he could do an all out sprint.

The two sprinted towards each other as fast as they could. Neither one taking their eyes off the other. Kinzoku with the Chidori trailing right next to him; Suigetsu with his sword in his hands ready to make a killing stroke.

The doors to the chamber swung open; Sakura, Hanabi, Sai and Karin stood watching the final attack. Nothing any of them could do to help.

"Sas…" Sakura started to say but then saw the scar on the Chidori wielder's back "how?" then it dawned on her "the scroll he had."

The two opponents got within striking distance of each other and swung. The two vanished before the swings landed on their targets. Suigetsu appeared in front of Karin, with an evil shark smile on his face; Kinzoku at the other end of the chamber, Chidori barely going.

Blood dripped onto the floor from Suigetsu's sword as they watched Kinzoku fall forward onto the ground and the Chidori in his hand dissipated. Blood pooled around him as he bled out, even with his kekkei genkai activated it wasn't enough to take only a graze. The wound had cut into his ribs.

"He missed" Hanabi said as Suigetsu's eyes remained focused on Karin.

"No" with a sad smile "he didn't" as his mid section exploded and what was left of his torso fell to the ground.

Sai just looked at what was left of Suigetsu; no emotions on his face, as usual. Even though his face didn't show it, he was curious about how Kinzoku managed to kill someone with a curse mark and look like he didn't take many injuries. His mind was riddled with thoughts that he knew he shouldn't have, and a few years ago he would've made an immediate assumption.

'_Should I tell Danzo-sama?'_ he asked himself _'No,'_ as he shook his head _'not with what he was trying to get me to do. But I can't tell anyone that it was he that gave me the order, not with what will happen afterwards.'_

His thoughts came to when the curse seal was put on his tongue. His thoughts were cut short when he realized he was standing alone and the others were rushing to Kinzoku. Without being able to provide any sort of medical assistance, he walked over; but not before taking one last look at what the boy had managed to do.

"I can heal him" Sakura said with a smile and a sigh "he'll still have a nasty scar though."

"Your way will take too long" Karin lectured "besides look, Suigetsu cut into the ribs. Healing bones might be Chunin level, but cartilage is a little tricky; even for Jonin. I can heal him and he won't have as bad of a scar either."

"When did you get to have an opinion in the team's decisions?" Sakura asked with an angry tone.

A roar could be heard as a surge of chakra pulsed through the hideout. Hanabi reactivated her Byakugan and located the source of the chakra. Her body began to shake as she saw an eight tailed figure standing over a dead body.

"Naruto-kun" she said with fear.

"That was Uzumaki-san?" Sai asked as he looked through the door way.

"What make you think you can heal someone better than me" Sakura asked Karin. They were now at each other's throats "I was trained by Lady Tsunade."

"She is very talented, yes" as she rolled up her sleeve "but there are very few things that are better than a kekkei genkai."

"How do I know you're not trying to kill him?" Sakura asked.

"Why would I kill someone that saved my life?" as a tick mark became visible.

She suddenly felt a second powerful chakra coming from the same direction as Naruto. This one had a familiar look to it though. One that reminded her of Jugo.

"Uchiha-san is starting to become over powered by the curse mark" as she looked towards Sasuke's general direction.

"I'll go see if I can get him back in control" Sai said as he walked through the door.

"Nar…uto" Kinzoku managed to say as he tried to get up.

"Don't move Kinzoku-kun" Hanabi said as she tried to get him to stay still "you've used up too much chakra and you're badly hurt."

"Naruto's the reason…" he gasped as he continued to get up "I became a shinobi… the reason I'm not sitting on some chair… unable to see… I owe him…" he managed to get to his feet "he's not a demon… I know he's not…" as he tried to take a step but fell to the ground.

"Take a bite" Karin said to him as she rolled him over and put her forearm to his mouth "and suck out some chakra."

"Don't" Sakura said as she tried to stop him "she works for Orochimaru. She could be trying to gain our trust so she can infiltrate the village."

"He's dead" she said looking at her "Uzumaki-san killed him."

Kinzoku bit into Karin's forearm and sucked out some chakra. As he did, the gash across his torso began to heal. Several weeks' worth of natural healing visible in mere seconds. The wound sealed up and became a scar reaching from his left bottom rib to his right shoulder. The layer of skin on his shoulder that got sliced off grew back, and with only faint scaring.

"His chakra is still too low for him to move by himself" Hanabi said.

Kinzoku struggled to sit up and looked at the corpse of his opponent. His mind remembering what the water user had said. _'He is the Kyuubi no kitsune'_ Suigetsu's laughing voice rang in his head _'the demon that tried to destroy your 'precious' village.'_

"He's not a demon" as he tried to get back up.

"You don't have enough chakra to try to even think about stopping Naruto" Sakura snapped at him as he fought to get up "let alone fight him. He has seven tails of the Kyuubi's power, you'll get killed."

"Then give me some damned soldier pills" as he stood up "I might be weak to some, but I can take a hit. I have abilities I haven't told anyone about; my chakra shackles being one of them."

"He's right" Hanabi agreed "there's so much condensed chakra around Naruto-kun that I can't see his normal chakra system. I don't like the idea, but he'd the only one that might be able to take a hit from that chakra."

"He's not in good enough condition to fight" Sakura and Karin said.

"Then don't help" Kinzoku said "I still have one more shackle. I'll release it to save Naruto."

"But you've said" Hanabi started.

"I don't care" as he made it to the door "he's proven no one can become someone; if I can, I won't let that get shot to hell."

**With Sasuke:**

Sai cautiously walked into the dark chamber and looked around for Sasuke. Even with the emergency lights on, it was still hard to see the entire room. Luckily, he had been trained in low visibility combat; even with that though, he feared Sasuke would still have the advantage with his Sharingan.

He slowly drew his sword, trying to make as little noise as possible; only a faint metallic sheik was heard to his ears. Each step drew him farther into the dark chamber and the unknown it held. As he took another step he felt that the landing foot was becoming off balance and stopped his step.

'_What kind of jutsu could cause this kind of indentation in the floor?'_ he asked himself as he kneeled down to analyze the small crater.

Still aware of his surroundings, he heard the sound of crystals breaking against something. He continued to move forward, still just as cautious, into the darkness. The sound slowly grew louder as visibility was drastically reduced to almost non-existent.

He pulled a scroll out of his pack pocket and looked around for the Uchiha. His orders told him one thing, but the conscience he had developed told him to do the opposite. Either way, someone was going to be furious with him.

He looked at the scroll in his hand; he had remembered what he was ordered to do with it all too well. Could he bring himself to betray those that he now considered what he once thought could only cause weakness; friends. Even while continuing his ROOT training while he was a part of cell seven, he had let himself become weak in Danzo's eye.

'_Kill the young Uchiha"_ he remembered Danzo ordering him _'and bring me his head back to me in this scroll, with his Sharingan still active.'_

His grip tightened on his sword so much that his pale knuckles busted the glove he wore on it. Too many conflicting thoughts were running through his head to begin to make sense of any of it. Only one thought could escape his mouth;

"Why am I going to do this?" as remorse began to become visible on his face.

He tossed the scroll into the air and sliced it in half as it came down.

"At least this way I can say it got destroyed in battle before I could complete the assignment" as he watched the halves fall to the ground "Uchiha-san" he whispered as he looked into the darkness again "Uchiha-san" he flipped his sword around and held it in a defensive posture "where are you?"

His heart began to pound as he pushed so far into the darkness visibility was nothing. While he didn't need his eyes to fight, blind man's bluff was always his worst game. The one thing he could never truly get right and lost almost every time in.

"Uchiha-san" as he heard his foot splash in something.

His eyes widened as he realized he had just given his position away. The sound of air bending around an incoming object could be heard. He flipped his sword around and quickly blocked the projectiles; as he did he felt small shards spray against his face.

"Crystals?" he whispered to himself _'Must be Guren; I can do Lady Hokage a favor if I bring her in. I can still tell Danzo-sama the mission wasn't a complete failure.'_

He quickly moved from whatever he stepped in and towards where the crystals were thrown from. To his dismay, no one was there. The game of cat and mouse had begun, and he still needed to find Sasuke.

'_I need to find Uchiha-san'_ he thought _'he's better at this kind of combat than I.'_

Sasuke felt like he was going to break his teeth with how hard he was quenching his jaws to keep from letting out a painful scream. The curse mark was festering worse than any swore could ever hope to. It took every ounce of discipline to keep from exposing his hiding spot.

'_Damn this curse mark'_ he thought _'why is it acting up now, NOW of all times. What's going on?'_

The mark continued to glow its erry purple as it tried to consume him. In his mind he could hear taunting; _**'you will never be strong enough, you lost to the Dead-Last of your class; twice. You have brought shame to your clan; you have no power, no strength, nothing that can allow you to rebuild the 'honorable Uchiha-clan'.'**_

He could've sworn he finally broke a tooth as he quenched his jaws together even harder to keep from screaming in pain. The mark moved up his neck and towards his face. Every time he so much as thought of using any jutsu, the mark would push up his neck.

'_I'm on my own for this one'_ he finally admitted to himself _'but I really don't need to use Sharingan for fighting in the dark; it's just a waste of chakra.'_

He grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and listened with his eyes closed. Listening for anything that could give him a hint to where his opponent was. For a brief second, he could've sworn he heard Guren throwing her crystals at something.

'_She's not that far from me'_ with concern _'that's good and bad. Need to see if I can find her before she finds me, or even before this damned curse mark consumes me'_ as he held his neck.

How the Evil Sealing Method had held for seven years was a mystery to him. When Kakashi put it on him he had gotten the impression that it would only last for, maybe, three years. He wasn't complaining though, right now it was probably the only thing keeping the curse mark from consuming him.

He heard footsteps that could only be made when moving at high speeds. Someone was using Taijutsu to try to find someone else. One set of footsteps went right past him, but before he could move they had become faint and distant.

'_Blind man's bluff'_ with a smile on his face _'the one game Kakashi-sensei never let us use chakra for. This will work to my advantage. Just need to get her to move again and I can hit her.'_

He grabbed a second and third kunai from his holster and got ready. His mind was flooded of memories from when he was trying to hit ten hidden targets that took pin-point precision to hit. This game wasn't too much different than Itachi's trick. It only took timing, precision, and knowing where the target was; on paper it sounded easy, but he knew in practice it was an entirely different story.

He threw one kunai randomly into the darkness and listened to the sound of the air warping around the blade. The sound of it striking the wall could be heard clearly through the chamber and not even one second after his kunai hit the wall, he heard several more thrown towards it.

'_There's someone where she was before'_ as he listened and threw one of his kunai towards his original opponent _'so then she must be there…'_ he heard movement again and aimed well ahead of his target and let his kunai fly _'I hope that hits. I only have three more.'_

He heard someone appear behind him. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that he couldn't use jutsu to save himself or the fact that he put himself in the position to make him regret thinking that.

"Uchiha-san" he heard.

"Sai?" with a confused tone "I never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you; so to speak."

"You hit her" Sai said as he ducked down beside Sasuke "I heard the kunai cut into her skin. I would summon a few ink beasts, but I can't see well enough to paint them."

"Don't you have some pre-drawn on a scroll or something?"

"Never thought I'd be in a position to where I'd need to have one" as he pulled out two kunai and handed them to Sasuke.

"And I thought Naruto didn't think things through" he sighed as he took the kunai "I guess we're both just about useless right now. I can't use any chakra" he no more mentioned chakra and the curse mark tried to push across his face. He quenched his jaw and waited for the pain to stop. "And you need to see to draw those creatures you summon."

"If I draw her out" Sai asked quietly "can you take her down without killing her? Lady Hokage would like someone that can give us some sort of information about the Akatsuki; right?"

"Yeah" with a smile "I can do it. When I tell you to, I want you to go out and get her attention. If worse comes to worse, get out of here and don't come back."

"Kakashi-sensei said 'those that abandon their comrades are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum'" in a whisper "I won't abandon a friend. Even if worse comes to worse."

"Move" as he listened for Guren's crystals or footsteps.

Sai bolted out from their cover and dragged the edge of his sword on the ground. Sparks flew up from the ground, showing exactly where he was. It took every bit of strength for him to keep from picking up his sword and vanishing to become hidden again.

He heard something coming at him. He picked up his sword and blocked five incoming crystal kunai. The shards splintered as he struck each one and continued to listen for the sound of Sasuke dropping their opponent.

Sasuke heard where the crystals had come from and threw the two kunai Sai had given him in the same direction. Once they left his hand, he could only hope that they hit their mark. Each millisecond felt like an eternity as he waited for the intended target to let out some sort of acknowledgement of pain and drop to the ground.

Then he heard it, Guren let out a sharp cry of pain and dropped to the ground. Sasuke stood up from his hiding spot and walked over to his fallen opponent. She had taken the kunai he had thrown at her first in her thigh, and the other two in each of her shoulders.

"Can't believe that worked" Sasuke said.

"Nor can I" Sai admitted "I was thinking it would take two or three times before we'd get her."

Sasuke could see a purple glow coming from Guren. Her curse mark was trying to consume her as well. That was something that would have to be dealt with before they headed towards the village.

**In Naruto's mindscape:**

None of Kyuubi's words would reach her kit. Nothing she said seemed to be heard in Naruto's ears. It was as if he was completely lost in her power. She curled up in the prison she had been put in and began to cry. Not only had she been captured by the 'Damned Uchiha', attacked a village she used to be on fair terms with, and ruined a young boy's life; but now she had destroyed that boy's life with her own power.

While Naruto was like this she couldn't escape his mindscape and try to talk him down. There were very few that could take Naruto when he got like this; Itachi being one of them, but he wasn't here. Every other time it had been someone that had some sort of resemblance to someone he cared for.

With as powerful as she once was, she was now powerless. The only thing she could do was cry, plead that he stop, and pray that he could hear her. Never once did any of those work though.

"**I'm sorry my Kit"** she cried into her arms **"I'm so sorry; Naruto."**

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was smashing through the columns looking for a new opponent. Being displeased with his last one, he was furious and looking for one that wouldn't burn when he merely touched them. It seemed that Orochimaru had indeed had the last laugh and victory even in death.

**With Kabuto:**

Kabuto held his kunai and waited; unsure if Naruto would find him and the boy he was protecting. If Naruto did, there was nothing he could truly do to the miniature Kyuubi. If he didn't, he had to wait for someone to calm him down enough for him to show his face without resparking the rage.

He felt Joey cling on to the side of his shirt and try to hide his face. The normal child response to the fear that they both had. Now, his mission was to protect the Jinchuuriki of the Three-tailed Turtle; at any cost.

**With Kinzoku:**

Kinzoku quickly took the pills from Sakura and swallowed them. He didn't even wait for them to begin to kick in before he headed towards Naruto. Struggling to keep his feet moving, he had no choice but to endure the pain that moving had brought him.

"I owe you, Naruto" he said as he supported himself on the wall as he walked "I owe you almost everything."

He felt a sudden surge of chakra enter his system; the soldier pills had finally kicked in enough for him to notice. Now he had the strength to support himself on his own and keep moving towards Naruto. Not caring what it would take to get Naruto under control, he would resort to fighting if he had to; but only if talking wouldn't work. The last thing he needed to do was start by fighting someone that was far stronger than himself.

He remembered when he pressured Tsunade into giving him the surgery that would allow him to see. At first she resisted because it was much too dangerous even for her to perform. It took him nearly two weeks of constantly arguing with her for him to finally convince her to do it. Deep down though, he believes she only broke because of what he said he wanted to do. Get strong enough to find and bring back Naruto, even if it meant resorting to fighting.

'_You are the reason I became a shinobi'_ as he approached the destroyed door that led to Orochimaru's chamber _'and I will do as I told Lady Tsunade I would.'_

He walked through the door and saw what could only be described as a miniature Kyuubi. Eight tails swaying wildly as it smashed through anything in sight as if it were looking for something. The red chakra that seemed to make up its skin looked so compressed that not even a full powered Chidori could break through it.

"Naruto" he said as he took a step closer to the creature that looked to be made of nothing but chakra.

Naruto looked at the source of the noise it had heard; not recognizing his name. All he saw was a new opponent, not a friend or ally. A demonic smile grew across his face as it took a step towards his new challenger.

"This isn't you" Kinzoku said as his skin became metallic "this isn't who you are. You've done great things, things that no one else would've been able to do."

The words had no effect on Naruto. This became obvious when Naruto sent four of his tails towards his opponent. Joy could be seen on his face as he watched his tails quickly get closer to Kinzoku; who wasn't even trying to dodge them. A wide smile grew on Naruto's face when the tails hit Kinzoku, but they didn't harm him; they only got redirected.

"Don't do this" he pleaded "you've fought to prove that the village was wrong about you. You proved that a no one like us can become someone when they're willing to work hard, even when everyone says to give up. I know how it feels to be told to stop, give up, you'll never make it, or you're a fool but I kept pushing to prove them wrong; just as you did. You've fought against stronger opponents, in front of everyone, and showed them that you won't back down because they think you won't win. You beat Neji," Naruto seemed to begin hearing his words "you beat an Uchiha twice. There are people that don't care if you have the Kyuubi in you" rage seemed to grip Naruto again.

Naruto lunged at his opponent that wouldn't keep his mouth shut. The sole intent of the lung was to knock his opponent down and rip out his tongue. However, his opponent seemed to be just fast enough to dodge the attack.

"You're not a demon" he shouted "you've tamed this power so you could become Hokage, to fulfill your dream. Don't be like an Uchiha; power hungry, blinded with arrogance and ignorance. You're better than that; you promised you wouldn't be like that" Naruto stopped his next attack when he heard that "we both did. We promised each other that when, not if, we became shinobi we wouldn't get blinded with power. I've kept my promise" looking at the miniature Kyuubi "what about you?"

Naruto took a step back; the words from that day rang in his head. _'We'll never let ourselves become blinded with power'_ he heard himself say _'it's a promise'_ both said at the same time. Those words didn't just play in his head once or twice, but they kept repeating themselves over and over. The words seemed to drive Naruto crazy. He swiped at Kinzoku and knocked him across the room. Kinzoku got up from the hit and started to tear up.

"Then I guess Lady Hinata was wrong about you" as he looked angrily at Naruto "she fought every time there was a meeting about your disappearance for you. Begging the council to give you more time to return, to keep the bounty off your head and not put you in the Bingo Book. She kept saying you were a good person; that you would return and fight for the village rather than to destroy it. Will you let everything she's said be looked at as lies?"

Naruto looked down at the ground with even more blank eyes than he already had. The mere mention of Hinata brought back memories of happiness. Memories of going to the waterfall with her, of kissing her, of just being with her. Those memories were followed by the memories he made with his team and friends; his family in bonds.

"She never stopped fighting for you" as he took a step closer to Naruto "there were a few times where Lady Tsunade had to ask her to leave because she wouldn't stop fighting for you. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi or not" looking at Naruto with eyes filled with happiness "you are a good friend."

Naruto walked over to Kinzoku, who was cautious but didn't move away. His tails swayed slowly with each step, a hint of rage still visible in his eyes. He watched as Kinzoku intentionally deactivated his kekkei genkai and his skin became normal flesh again.

When Kinzoku's skin was normal flesh again, he only waited for what would happen next. Unsure if his words had truly reached Naruto; but it was a gamble he had to take. Each step the miniature Kyuubi took closer to him caused his heart to pound faster as he fought the urge to back up.

Naruto stood only a foot away from Kinzoku; still encased in condensed chakra. He walked around Kinzoku and back to where he stood before. A few memories of them while they were at the orphanage entered his mind; happy memories.

"We'll never let ourselves become blinded with power" as he held out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"I…It's a… prom… promise" Naruto managed to say as he shook his friend's hand.


End file.
